Izuku Midoriya : The Batman
by FlashPoint Paradox
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo el joven Izuku al ver que no podría ser un héroe como All Might decide ser un héroe a su manera ya que Izuku posee una voluntad de hierro que no puede ser quebrantada. Cómo vigilante deberá enfrentarse a ser perseguido
1. Prólogo

Es de noche en la ciudad de Musutafu(Japón), todo parece tranquilo en las calles, aparentemente no hay ningún villano causando destrozos.

La ciudad está tranquila y la gente descansa segura ya que tienen héroes que la defiendan como All Might, Endeavor, Midnight, etc...

Pero todos se equivocan, la noche no es el lugar del descanso y el fin del día, la noche es el verdadero día, la noche es el habitat en donde la verdadera naturaleza del hombre sale a relucir cual ratas comiendo de la basura en las oscuras calles.

"¿Quién es Batman?"

Ese titular aparece en letras grandes en un periódico que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

-¿Enserio? No entiendo como esta gente se traga esta estúpidez- habla un hombre de cabellos oscuros y voz áspera, se encuentra acompañado de varios hombres.

-Yo no lo veo así Daiki. He oído que ese tipo se enfrentó a un grupo de ladrones armados él solo... Dios, esos tipos no salieron bien parados- habla uno del grupo, suena temoroso como si algo de las alturas cayera sobre ellos, él mira hacia arriba por si acaso.

-Tonterias! No lo veis? Es solo una mentira que ha creado esta sociedad para hacernos tener miedo de no hacer lo "malo", es un cuento como el Hombre del Saco o esas mierdas, sera algun heroes como Eraserhead no sé, me importa una mierda quién sea- dice Daiki

-Pero Daiki...-

-Deja de hablar estupideces Hikaru por el amor de Dios- lanza una mirada áspera- Dios, necesito relajarme... eh chicos, mirad allá, carne fresca-una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en su boca

Una chica de aproximadamente 16 años se encontraba perdida, revisando en su móvil donde se encontraba el camino a su casa...

-Maldito tren- maldijo en sus adentros

La noche oscura y silenciosa le provocaba algo de miedo en ella

-Espero llegar pronto a casa-

La chica ,de nombre Fuyumi Todoroki, empieza a notar una especie dd presencia que la sigue, ella voltea sigilosamente y ve que un grupo de hombres la siguen. Ella finge no haberlos visto y decide despistarlos al girar en un callejón...

Vacío. El callejón no tenia salida.

-Mierda necesito escapar, mi quirk no me permite defenderme...-

-Ey nena, te has perdido?- habla el joven Daiki de forma malvada.

A su lado estaban sus secuaces, ellos se acercan lentamente hacia ella como demonios del inframundo, sus sombras parecian crecer cada vez más, parecían como monstruos que la iban a engullir.

-Por favor, no me hagais daño, si quereis dinero... Tomadlo!- el miedo se nota en sus labios

-Dinero no querida, te queremos a ti- habla Hikaru

Fuyumi empieza a gritar por auxilio pero nadie va a por ella, ella está sola en la oscuridad con estos monstruos. Lagrimas empiezan a brotar de su delicado rostro...

De pronto, una figura nocturna se alza en el cielo oscuro cual murciélago y aterriza sobre uno de esos violadores

-Argh!- grita la víctima del murciélago, ahora yace inconsciente.

-Oh No! Es él!- grita Hikaru y empieza a correr hacia atrás

La figura nocturna saca lo que parece una pistola, de ella sale un cable que atrapa a Hikaru y que lo empieza a tirar hacia atras con una fuerza vertiginosa.

En el aire Hikaru recibe un ataque en la parte trasera de su rostro, cayendo este inconsciente.

-Tu! Maldito infeliz! Matadlo!- decia Daiki

Fuyumi miraba a esa figura...

-Oh Dios, no mentían, el existe- piensa ella

El murciélago ve como los violadores empiezan a sacar pistolas y navajas, de su capa cae una pelota de gas de humo. El entorno se encuentra repleto de humo, nadie puede ver...

-Donde esta!? Muestrate cobarde!-

Después, solo se escucharon gritos y ruidos de golpes fuertes y de huesos rotos mas segundos después todo se hallaba en silencio.

Daiki sentia miedo, ese hombre habia acabado con sus hombres...

-Maldito!- empieza a activar su quirk el cual era el control del fuego.

Inútil fue su intento, logra ver a esa figura nocturna e intenta atacarle pero no logra darle...

-Por qué no activa su Quirk?- piensa Fuyumi

El murciélago esquiva otro ataque, golpea en el estómago, coge el brazo derecho de Daiki y le da un fuerte codazo que hace romper el brazo ddl violador

-Argh!- grita dd dolor Daiki

El último violador de la banda es agarrado y enviado hacia la pared. Alli estaban cara a cara, Daiki podia sentirlo, esos ojos blancos sin vida, inexpresivos, esos cuernos demoniacos y esa apariencia oscura.

-Quien coño eres!? Tu-tu no eres humano! Que eres?!-

-Soy Batman- le da un cabezazo en la cara, la cabeza de Daiki recibe un fuerte impacto y choca la parte trasera de su cabeza en la pared, cayendo este inconsciente.

-Los ha derrotado él solo sin usar ningun Quirk- piensa ella asombrada.

Batman se acerca a ella e intenta ayudarla.

-Tranquila, no te hare daño, ni ellos tampoco...-

Fuyumi ve los cuerpos caidos y piensa si seguiran vivos

-No están muertos, llama a la policía y di que vengan rápido... Buena suerte-

Batman saca su pistola de agarre y apunta hacia arriba, desapareciendo entre las tinieblas de Musutafu.

Fuyumi se queda mirando al cielo, se sentia segura, a pesar de que no fue ningun heroe sino un hombre enmascarado, aún así ella se sentía segura...

-El es un héroe- dice sonriendo

La ciudad una vez más se encuentra libre de ratas que buscan infligir dolor en los inocentes gracias a Batman

¿Quien se encuentra detras de esa máscara? Esa pregunta que causaba para algunos dolores de cabeza, seguiría siendo un secreto.

Detras de esa máscara se encontraba el joven Izuku Midoriya, aquel chico sin ningun Quirk, aquel chico que soñaba con ser el Símbolo de la Paz mas el se convirtió en algo totalmente distinto... Él se convirtió en el Caballero Oscuro de Tokyo


	2. Voluntad de Hierro

" **Batman lo hace de nuevo"** otro titular con el nombre del murciélago es enmarcado en letras grandes

 _"Hija del Heroe No.2, Endeavor, es salvada por el misterioso murciélago",_ aparece como sub-titulo debajo del llamativo titular.

La noticia se esparce como la pólvora y llega a todos los medios de comunicación, la gente empieza a caer en un debate sobre el Caballero Oscuro

 _"¿Es Batman una amenaza o un héroe?"_

 _-No es un héroe, ni siquiera tiene licencia para hacer lo que hace-_ dice un ciudadano en su página de Twitter.

 _-Es solo un vigilante, no un héroe, además él no es como All Might, él si trae esperanza, Batman solo infunde miedo-_ responde un tal Tenya Iida.

 _-Da miedo. Una persona así de misteriosa no es confiable para el bien público. Es oscuro, ¿ por qué tiene que dar miedo? Con alguien así no podemos estar seguros-_ Otro ciudadano postea esta declaración.

- _¿Que si pienso que Batman es una amenaza? Creo que no, él me ha hecho cambiar de parecer, él me salvó la vida cuando nadie estaba a mi lado en ese momento. No es ningún criminal, es un héroe-_ responde orgullosa la joven Fuyumi Todoroki.

El padre de Fuyumi, Endeavor, se enoja porque un vigilante, un criminal a su parecer, está recibiendo popularidad al realizar sus actos criminales, estaba ganando fama por salvar a su hija.

 _-No es ningún héroe, es solo un criminal que merece pagar sus actos de vigilantismo-_ responde furioso Endeavor.

¿Quién es Batman? Esa pregunta sigue en el aire ganando tanto adeptos como haters.

Batman es el héroe que necesita Tokyo, aunque esta no lo quiera, y eso lo sabe perfectamente el joven Midoriya.

Sentado en la mesa de una cafetería de un centro comercial de Musutafu, el joven Izuku empieza a escuchar las opiniones públicas hacia su alter ego.

" _Mamá, me compras una figura de Batman? Es un héroe que mola un montón"_

Habla un niño pequeño hacia su madre, Izuku sonríe ante lo que dijo el niño.

 _"Es un Héroe"_ Izuku empieza a recordar aquellas palabras que marcaron una parte de su infancia.

-No puedes ser un héroe, será mejor que te rindas- le dice el médico que atendia a Izuku de pequeño.

Izuku sentia como su mundo se estaba desmoronándose. " _No posee ningún quirk, señora"_ Esas palabras lo tumbaron, su sueño de ser como All Might se hallaba imposible.

-Jamas seras un héroe Deku, solo eres un inútil sin ningún Quirk- responde Kacchan. Su amigo de toda la infancia que antes le apoyaba como un hermano ahora lo menospreciaba- Será mejor que abandones ese sueño, las personas como yo merecemos algo grande, yo seré el próximo Héroe No.1 y derrotare a All Might-

Kacchan su entonces mejor amigo había fallecido en esas palabras, ahora quedaba Katsuki Bakugou, el chico que iba a hacerlo sufrir en los próximos días.

"Jamás serás un héroe" esas palabras pasan por la mente del pequeño Midoriya por cada explosión o golpe que recibe...

Frecuentemente, Izuku volvía a su casa con el cuerpo destrozado, Inko no podía soportar como su hijo era menospreciado y olvidado por la gente.

"Si tan solo tuviera un quirk" penso ella.

De entre todo el multiverso y líneas temporales, el azar decidió marcar de por vida al joven Izuku...

-Lo siento chico... Tu madre ha... muerto- decia el oficial Tsukaichi a Izuku, este le entrega una manta y le da un abrazo de consolación.

Izuku no podía dar crédito a lo que había ocurrido, no podia dar crédito de como las cosas pueden cambiar en cuestión de segundos, no podía dar crédito que un ladron asesinó a la única persona que lo quería, su madre.

 _-Deme el dinero o disparo!- decía el ladrón de forma amenazante._

 _El joven Midoriya miraba con terror como ese señor apuntaba con su pistola a su madre. El miedo lo paralizaba, no podia moverse,... Su madre no quería darle el bolso al ladrón e intentaba que no se lo quitará hasta que..._

 _-Bam!- la bala sale disparada hacia el corazon de la señora Midoriya._

 _-No!- grita de dolor Izuku._

 _El ladrón escapa con el bolso en la mano, dejando solo a Izuku con su herida madre._

 _-Mamá! Resiste por favor no te vayas, no...- las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos del peliverde_

 _-Mi pequeño Izuku...- esas fueron las últimas palabras de Inko antes de abandonar este mundo._

Izuku no podia olvidar aquello, su madre ahora estaba muerta y miles de preguntas circulaban por su cabeza. Donde están los héroes? Por qué ninguno apareció?...

La inocencia de Izuku se había ido en ese día junto con el alma dd su madre. Ahora lo que veía era oscuridad en este mundo.

-No hay ningún familiar que pueda encargarse del niño?- pregunto Tsukaichi en comisaría.

-Ninguno, salvo su padre que está en el extranjero pero... no contesta...-dijo un oficial- creo que es mejor que lo enviemos a un orfanato hasta que su padre nos responda y se lo lleve, no es bueno que el chico esté solo.

-Espero que sea así- mira preocupado Tsukaichi a Izuku.

Pero nunca vino, su padre al parecer ni lo habia recogido, se habia olvidado de él, él ahora estaba solo en este mundo.

Pasaron los días y la vida de Izuku seguía siendo horrible, Kacchan se encargaba de hacerlo sufrir.

-Espero que te des cuenta de una vez Deku que sin ningún Quirk no puedes ayudar a nadie- el joven Bakugou lo golpea con su mano explosiva en el estómago de Izuku.

Justo en ese momento, Izuku se dio cuenta de algo, en medio de la paliza que recibía, pudo ver algo que no veía. El mundo no es hermoso ni repleto de luz, es oscuro y cruel, esa oscuridad que inunda a este mundo se lleva a gente sin culpa, gente que dependía mucho de los héroes...

"Tranquilo un héroe vendrá" ese era el pensamiento que todos tenían, dejarlo todo a los héroes pero la vida le enseño que eso no era así, nadie debe quedarse de brazos cruzados, él no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados y no actuar... Él debía actuar, con o sin quirk el debia actuar y ayudar a la gente en peligro. No es héroe aquel que tenga un quirk y tenga un certificado, un héroe es aquel que con un corazón valiente y una voluntad de hierro ayudaba a los débiles incluso sacrificando su vida.

Izuku lo veía claro, él debía actuar, marcar la diferencia, él podía ser un héroe incluso sin no tener ningun Quirk, el necesitaba perfeccionarse a si mismo.

Él no iba a permitir que alguien sufriera por culpa de gente mala, no iba a permitir que ninguna persona perdiera a ningún ser querido que estuviera en peligro. No dejaría que nadie sufriera lo que él sufrió.

Izuku Midoriya cambió en ese momento, otra faceta del peliverde salió al mundo exterior, desde ese día Izuku busco entrenar su cuerpo y mente hasta sus límites, hasta llegar a la perfección. Trabajo cada músculo de su cuerpo, empezó a labrar su inteligencia y aprender estrategia. Aprendió a ocultarse de los matones que lo perseguían tanto en el orfanato como en la escuela, él se escabullía sin dejar rastro.

Pasaban los años y el peliverde seguía perfeccionándose cada día.

-Mira quién tenemos aquí, aquí está el patético Deku- habla a lo lejos Bakugou acompañado de su grupo de amigos.

Izuku contaba en ese momento con 10 años. Él no le hace caso y sigue su camino, Bakugou se enfada y empieza a emitir explosiones de sus manos.

Se abalanza sobre Izuku pero este reacciona, agarra fuertemente su brazo derecho y le lanza un rodillazo con su pierna izquierda hacia el estómago de Kacchan.

-Maldito Deku!- grita de dolor Bakugou en el suelo.

Bakugou se esfuerza en levantar y ataca con golpes tontos, Izuku logra esquivarlos ya que esos ataques son al azar no buscan un punto específico. Le golpea con su codo derecho a la mandíbula haciéndolo botar sangre. Kacchan carga con una gran explosión en su mano derecha hacia Izuku pero este le lanza una patada en su izquierda y le lanza un gancho en la mandíbula que lo hace caer inconsciente.

Los "amigos" de Bakugou se sorprendieron como un tipo sin ningun quirk habia destrozado a alguien con un quirk tan poderoso. Izuku voltea con una mirada asesina hacia ellos, causándoles miedo hacia ellos y provocando que huyan.

-Eres un maldito fenómeno!- dice atemorizado uno de los "amigos"

El joven Midoriya desde ese día se ganó el respeto de su clase aunque recibió un castigo por lastimar al joven Bakugou, lo cual era ironico ya que este siempre lo molestaba y rara vez hacian algo con él. Tuvo que ir a psiquiatría bajo el control de un tal Jonathan Crane, todo por "ayudar" a Izuku.

"Es un héroe" esas palabras resuenan en él... No sé necesita tener un quirk para ser un héroe, solo se necesita tener una voluntad de hierro y actuar.

-Izuku, la cena está lista ven pronto a casa- Lucius Fox le habia mandado un mensaje de texto en el móvil.

Izuku sale del establecimiento rumbo a su casa y enviando el siguiente mensaje.

-Ahora regreso a casa Lucius-

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me ha tomado un rato escribirlo y pasarlo a Word pero en fin, está hecho. Dejame un comentario para ver que te ha parecido. Adiós.**

 **PD: Cometi un error en el prólogo, Fuyumi Todoroki no tiene 16, tiene 22 años.**


	3. El Nacimiento del Caballero Oscuro

De entre todas las Tierras que se encuentran en el infinito Multiverso, se encuentra un universo que contiene a una Tierra en donde casi el 80% de la humanidad poseen habilidades especiales a base de mutaciones genéticas llamadas Quirks. Lo que empezó con el nacimiento de un bebé luminoso en China, comenzó a extenderse por todo el mundo. Así lo sobrenatural se convirtió en algo natural, y lo normal en una simple rareza.

Con la llegada de los quirks a la genética humana nacieron los héroes y villanos. Poco a poco, se crearon leyes que regulaban el funcionamiento del "heroe", transformándolo el manto de justiciero a un trabajo bien remunerado por el gobierno.

Los héroes se convirtieron en algo superior, como dioses entre los hombres, con la llegada de las nuevas leyes solo unos pocos podían aspirar a ser héroes, ya que el usar tu poder en ayuda de los demás sin tener un certificado que lo acreditará no podrías ser considerado como héroe sino un simple vigilante.

Eso era algo que el joven Midoriya no podia comprender, para él un héroe era aquel que buscaba poder ayudar a los demás con todo lo que tenía, ser un héroe es darlo todo por el bienestar publico. Ahora ser un héroe era un trabajo para ganar dinero, reputación y fama... Midnight, Endeavor, Mount Lady,etc eran ejemplo de la decadencia de los héroes.

-Midoriya! Cómo puedes decir eso?!- pregunta alarmado el profesor de clases de Izuku.

Izuku se encontraba sentado en su pupitre viendo las caras de asombro y enfado que le daban sus compañeros, lo miraban como si el fuera un anarquista. Este silencio contrastaba en gran manera con el bullicio que había antes, sus compañeros vitoreaban emocionados ante el profesor que, ellos iban a postularse al curso de héroe.

Bakugou, como siempre, alardeaba que él era el mejor y que merecía entrar a U.A(la mayor academia dd héroes de todo Japón).

-Ah sí, tengo entendido que el señor Midoriya también quiere entrar allí- responde el profesor.

Los demás se voltean hacia el chico sin quirk y se ríen de él ya que para ellos es algo gracioso que un chico sin ningún quirl quiera entrar al curso de héroe. Bakugou apretaba tanto sus dientes y puños desde su asiento fijando su mirada de enfado hacia Izuku.

-Tengo pensado entrar a UA, sí, pero más bien a Estudios Generales, no tengo pensado entrar al Curso de Héroe porque pienso que es una tontería-

Aquella respuesta calla a los demás, dejándolos boquiabiertos. El peliverde continua.

-No creo que ninguna academia te pueda proporcionar el título de héroe, ser un héroe es algo más que un simple curso o certificado, es alguien que lo da todo por ayudar, por ello incluso los vigilantes son héroes-

-Pero si ni siquiera están registrados, bo pueden ir por allá usando sus quirks libremente- responde cual radicalista su profesor.

-Y eso para qué sirve? Aquello ha influenciado para mal a la sociedad, ahora ser un héroe es ser como un actor o modelo famoso, sólo se busca fama o reputación, eso no es ser un héroe- responde de forma concisa el joven Midoriya.

-Necesitas ayuda Izuku, si es porque no tienes ningun quirk, puedes...-

-No profesor. No sé trata de si esto es porque no tengo ningun Quirk, se trata que ser un héroe es alguien que persigue tanto la justicia como la protección de los inocentes. Eso es ser un héroe. Héroes son los médicos, policías y vigilantes. Héroes son personas que están dispuestas a ayudar.-

La campana suena, dando asi la señal de que las clases ya habian acabado por hoy. Izuku empieza a recoger sus cosas ignorando las miradas y comentarios de sus compañeros. Katsuki tenía pensado darle una lección a Deku por lo que ha dicho.

Izuku voltea su mirada hacia él, su mirada es fria y penetrante, como la dd un demonio, Bakugou siente escalofríos por dentro y desiste en lo que iba a hacer.

-Maldito Deku- dice entre dientes

Izuku sale de la escuela y camina rumbo a su casa. Mientras camina, el joven peliverde empieza a preguntarse cómo podría cambia a este mundo.

-Se que he estado entrenando todos estos años,incluso le hice frente a Bakugou pero siento como que algo me falta, como que algo se me escapa...- piensa en sus adentros.

El peliverde llega a su casa la cuál para la gente común es como una mansión, aunque no lo es, es más un penthouse.

-Oh! Hola hijo- le saluda Lucius sentado en su sillón leyendo un libro.

Izuku lo saluda aunque su mente divaga en sus pensamientos. Lucius se percata de ello.

-Otra vez pensando en ello no?-

-Si, otra vez..., No sé, he estado entrenando y perfeccionandome pero siento que no estoy completo, como que hay un elemento que me falta...-

-Te sientes como que necesitas algo para poder infundir el cambio aquí no?-

-Si, siento que si empiezo ahora mismo jamas podre infundir el cambio, jamas podre infundir el temor en mis enemigos, ellos solo me veran como un simple vigilante- Izuku se echa en un sillon, buscando la clave que él necesita.

-Un día leí en un libro que todos los criminales son cobardes y supersticiosos, ellos no temeran a un hombre, sino a algo que ellos consideren como más allá de lo que es un hombre-

-Cobardes y supersticiosos... Supersticiosos... La gente teme lo que ellos no conocen bien, aquello que está más allá de su comprensión, a lo sobrenatural... Eso es!- los ojos de Izuku se iluminan al poder encontrar lo que buscaba- Un hombre no puede cambiar al mundo pero si un símbolo, una leyenda... Debo convertirme en una leyenda, ser algo más que un hombre, solo así podre infundir el temor en los criminales.

-Y como piensas convertirte en ello?- pregunta Lucius.

-Eso es algo que debo encontrar- responde el peliverde

El joven Midoriya se dirige a la biblioteca de la casa, Lucius se queda observando como su hijo adoptivo ha permanecido igual desde que lo conoció.

-Igual como el primer día que lo conocí- una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

Lucius conoció a Izuku luego que Empresas Wayne decidieran expandirse por la zona japonesa. Él era uno de los hombres de confianza de su jefe,Bruce Wayne. Bruce decidió que Lucius fuera a Japon a dirigir la sede de esa zona. Cierto día el señor Wayne decidió invertir parte de su dinero a la caridad, Lucius tuvo que hacerse cargo de ello.

-Nos complace que el Señor Wayne quiera ayudar a este orfanato-

-El señor Wayne es así señora, él busca ayudar a los demás como alguna vez lo hizo su padre, es una persona muy buena y eso es algo que notaran los chicos de este lugar- responde Lucius a la directora

-Estos chicos estaran más que felices, por fin recibirán más protección médica y lo que necesiten, bueno todos menos uno-

-Todos menos uno? A qué se refiere?- pregunta el señor Fox

-De Izuku Midoriya-

La señora directora le empieza a explicar al señor Fox sobre su comportamiento de Izuku y de su tragica historia. Le conto como el peliverde se encontraba a menudo en su habitación estudiando y entrenando su cuerpo...

-Lleva así desde la muerte de su madre... Al menos vive en un lugar seguro- responde la directora.

Los dos pasan por la habitación de Midoriya, la cuál estaba abierta y se podía ver perfectamente al pequeño de ocho años leyendo sobre avances científicos. Lucius se sorprendió sobre como un niño de su edad estuviera leyendo este tipo de cosas, de alguna manera lo recordó a él, por lo que decidió hablar con él un rato.

Hablar con Izuku era una experiencia, era como hablar con un adulto, Fox se sorprendió de ello y también sobre su gran inteligencia al responderle con datos sobre los avances que él estaba leyendo...

-Sin duda este chico llegará a ser alguien grande- piensa en sus adentros.

Le parecía trágico que nadie lo adoptará, si él quisiera el podría adoptarlo pero hoy estaba para otra cosa...

Se despidió del chico y continuó hablando con la directora por un largo rato hasta que vieron algo horrible.

Vieron como unos chicos se estaban metiendo violentamente con Izuku, el chico se estaba defendiendo y lo hacía bien pero aún asi él recibía los golpes.

Fox vio algo extraño en el chico, su mirada no parecia la de un niño llorando sino la de alguien que está mirando hacia un horizonte, un destino que la vida le iba a traer. No mostraba signos de dolor, parecia que los estaba estudiando...

-Por favor paren esto ya!- grita Lucius

Lucius va hacia el chico e intenta levantarlo, de pronto se dio cuenta de algo... El chico tenia heridas no parecían ser de hoy sino de días anteriores...

-Con que lugar seguro eh? Este chico ha pasado por esto varias veces! Tiene cicatrices por todo su cuerpo!-

-Y-yo no sé que decir señor, yo no sabia de esto- responde preocupada la directora.

-No lo sabía?! Dios, este chico ha pasado por esto antes y usted directora no lo sabía?! Que clase de directora es usted?!-

Lucius se dio cuenta de algo, él debia llevarse al chico y cuidarlo, en este lugar iba a ser molestado. Un chico con un futuro brillante como él no merecia esto. El señor Fox pidió adoptar a Izuku de inmediato y llevarselo a su casa. Por supuesto, el dinero del señor Wayne se quedaria para ese orfanato aunque el señor Fox pidió que ese dinero se quedaría por el tema del bienestar de los niños pero que educara bien a esos chicos.

Desde ese día, Izuku sintió que encontró otra nueva familia, alguien que lo iba a proteger y le iba a cuidar...

-Pasan los años y sigues como siempre hijo- Lucius sigue con su lectura.

Pasan las horas y el crepúsculo ya cesó y solo quedaba la oscura y tormentosa noche. El cielo empezaba a tronar desde ese día. Ruido de relámpagos abundaba en ese momento.

Izuku se encuentra aún en la biblioteca buscando algo que le permita ser ese símbolo de miedo... Hasta que encontró un libro que tenia como título _Las pesadillas de un artista_. Era un recopilatorio de dibujos tétricos y horripilantes. Al peliverde no le asustaba aquello para nada hasta que...

Las luces se apagan, al parecer se ha cortado la electricidad, Izuku debe ir a encender el paso de corriente pero de pronto el cielo lanza un imponente rayo que ilumina las ventanas dd la Biblioteca, en ese momento cuando Izuku cae al suelo de terror. La luz del trueno le habia mostrado la imagen de un ser oscuro y peludo, su pelaje era negro, tenía colmillos y unos ojos blancos sin vida. Era de aspecto humanoide, parecia una aberración de la naturaleza, parecía un murciélago. Un murciélago que infundía miedo.

-Eso es!-

Izuku busca una linterna en medio de la oscura biblioteca, con la linterna vuelve a mirar la imagen del murciélago.

-Ya sé en que debo convertirme, me debo convertir en un murciélago. En el murciélago de la justicia...-

Ve que el dibujo tiene un nombre escrito por el artista

-Debo convertirme en ... Batman-

Con la respuesta encontrada, nuestro joven heroe le pide a su padre que le pueda mostrar que dispositivos tienen en Empresas Wayne. Lucius se los muestra y le explica el funcionamiento de cada uno. Con una imagen ya mentalizada de lo que quería, el peliverde le pide a su padre que le haga un traje con estos dispositivos que él le mostró...

Lo tenía en frente suya, Lucius le había traído una maleta en donde estaba su traje... Aquel traje que lo convertiría en un símbolo.

Empieza a abrir la maleta y a enfundarse el traje. Se mira en el espejo y ve que tiene una apariencia atemorizante.

Izuku siente la dureza y protección que tiene las placas de kevlar pero a la vez siente movilidad. Empieza a mirarse el cinturón que tiene el traje, en él tiene diferentes dispositivos que él necesitaba en situaciones de emergencia, como una pistola de agarre.

Parecia un caballero ya que su traje también lleva capa la cual le permite planear por el aire si se le aplica corriente eléctrica.

También llevaba un casco que le permitía recibir señales radiofónicas en caso que necesite espiar...

El traje traia todo lo que él necesitaba para su lucha contra el crimen, era hora de que el Caballero Oscuro se alzará.

En un museo de Tokyo, financiado por la familia Yaoyorozu, se encuentran dentro un grupo de ladrones de poca monta asaltando el lugar y robando unos cuadros valiosos.

-Con estos cuadros recibiremos una gra. fortuna no chicos?- dice alegremente el lider de la banda.

-Claro que sí. Oye Lee espero que me des una buena parte, fue mi Quirk el que hizo que las alarmas no pitaran- responde un tal Frank.

-Si sí lo que tu digas Frank, ven, necesito que desactives esto... Frank... Frank!- grita Lee.

El ladrón ya no se encontraba allí.

-Muy buena Frank, hemos caído en tu broma, ahora ven al trabajo!-

El silencio inunda el museo. Lee y su banda sienten miedo, alguien se había llevado a Frank misteriosamente y probablemente iría a por ellos.

-Quien anda ahí?!-grita Lee

La banda empieza a activar sus quirks. Brazos de roca. Ácido. Paralización. Camuflaje. Otro llevaba una pistola cargada.

El ladron de brazos fuertes se dirige a un lado. Ve una sombra moverse hacia una sección del museo. La de Arte Gótico.

-Te tengl hijo dd puta- una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en su vil rostro.

De pronto el Caballero Oscuro lanza una granada la cual contenía un pegamento extra fuerte. La granada explota en sus brazos, inutilizandolos.

-Que? Argh!-

De pronto es elevado hacia arriba, Batman habia usado su pistola de agarre desde una gárgola que habia en esa sección y lo había jalado hacia arriba. El Caballero Oscuro lo deja en suspensión con las piernas atadas por el cable desde la gárgola.

El enmascarado Izuku cae hacia el suelo y golpea el rostro del ladron, dejandolo inconsciente.

Batman va a por los demás. Atacandolos desde las sombras.

-No te tengo miedo cobarde! Ven aquí y enfrentate conmigo si tienes huevos! Muestrate!-grita Lee.

Lee se voltea y ve a una figura oscura que lo observa.

-Estoy aquí- responde Batman

Batman lo desarma y lo golpea en la mejilla dejándolo a este inconsciente.

 _Un rato después_ La policía se encuentra en el museo ya que alguien había dado la alarma...

Cuando entran al museo ven a la banda de ladrones noqueadas dn diferentes lugares del museo

-Pero que cojones...?- el oficial Tsukaichi se sorprende al ver al ladron suspendido por el cable.

-Intentaron robar este sitio pero... los cuadros aquí siguen- responde un oficial al señalar un rincón.

-Alguien ha accedido a las camaras dd seguridad?- pregunta Tsukaichi

-Si señor pero no tenemos ninguna información de quien ha sido el sujeto que ha impedido el robo... Parece que se movia por las sombras...-

-Me parece que esto no lo habra hecho ningún héroe, lo más probable es que haya sido un vigilante-responde Tsukaichi- Está bien llevaos a estos tipos a prisión.

-Señor me informan que ha habido un intento de atraco pero que al parecer una especie de sombra, más bien un hombre vestido de murciélago, ha detenido el atraco- responde un oficial

-A mi me han dicho que es un murciélago gigante, al parecer ha detenido a una banda de violar a una chica.

Noticias de este calibre llega a los oidos del oficial, dejandolo asombrado por la eficiencia de ese ...murciélago o hombre vestido de murciélago?

El cuerpo de policía parecia un hervidero de asombro ante las acciones de ese reciente justiciero...

 _Quien este tipo? Quien se esconde debajo de esa mascara de Murciélago y por que lo hace?_

 **Muy bien espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, la verdad me ha costado trabajo escribir esto... Si os soy sincero me gusta que al menos haya gente que le guste este fic. Respondiendo a un comentario, tengo pensado meter al Joker aquí pero no repentinamente, mas bien tengo pensado otra cosa. Solo puedo decir TRIGGER. Hasta la vista, espero vuestras respuestas.**


	4. Primeros Pasos

Pasaron cerca de 10 meses desde que el joven Izuku se enfundó en su traje de Batman en busca de limpiar las calles de asesinos y ladrones.

Batman se había convertido en un tema tan controversial en las redes que, ese misterio era comparado a la misma altura de cuál era el quirk de All Might.

Varias personas habían formado grupos en contra de Batman ya que argumentaban que era un vigilante que violaba el espacio personal y que lastimaba a muchas personas.

-Es un narcisista con complejo de héroe! No lo necesitamos- respondio un portavoz de este movimiento.

La llegada de Batman había traido más seguridad en las calles, cada vez eran menos los casos de robos o asesinatos. Varias personas confiaban ante este nuevo vigilante y alababan su trabajo.

-Actua como un héroe profesional...-respondia un licenciado en Leyes ante la TV.

Los heroes de talla grande empezaban a sentir que Batman los estaba dejando en ridículo. Sus metodos de combate eran comparables a los de un héroe profesional aunque este jamás asistió a ninguna academia heroica.

-Hemos pasado años luchando por llegar a ser héroes solo para que este novato llegue y nos deje en ridículo- respondia airado Endeavor frente a los demás héroes- No podemos dejar que este criminal continúe sus actos de vigilantismo sino todos usarán sus quirks sin ningun control!

-Te entiendo Endeavor pero hay que reconocer que el chico tiene talento, solo fíjate como ataca y actúa, es un gran estratega- respondía Aizawa al mirar las imágenes.

-Por qué viste de negro? Acaso estará eso relacionado con su quirk?- preguntaba Midnight.

-Los datos no revelan que tu hipótesis sea cierta... Este tipo, Batman, parece que no usa su quirk, solo usa unos gadgets para defenderse-

-Estas sugiriendo que el chico no tiene quirk?- pregunta Best Jeanist, mira de nuevo las imágenes de Batman- Aterrador pero con estilo.

-Que dices?! Si no tuviera ningun quirk ya habria muerto desde hace tiempo! Debemos actuar de inmediato contra el ahora!- las llamas crepitan más fuerte en el restro de Endeavor.

La nueva vida de Izuku le habia traido algo innovador: Noches sin apenas dormir.

Fue duro para él ser Batman y a la vez asistir a clases pero la voluntad inquebrantable de Izuku era algo difícil de romper por lo que pudo seguir adelante.

Los diez meses que vivió fueron muy intensos para él como ñara el resto. En ese tiempo Bakugou se habia vuelto mas arrogante aún ya que pudo sobrevivir al ataque de un villano de lodo el cual queria usar su cuerpo para cometer crímenes. Por suerte All Might llego a tiempo.

Ahora todos lo recordaban como la joven promesa del mundo de los héroes. Todos lo tenían en alta admiración menos para el Caballero Oscuro.

El joven Midoriya se encontraba frente a las puertas de UA. Muchos estudiantes de otros centros venían con caras alegres llenas de confianza. Todos iban a postularse para héroe menos el calmado y sereno peliverde

Hoy sería el día en que se inscribiría en Estudios Generales...

-Cuidado!- Izuku agarra con gran velocidad a una chica de cabello castaño que se había tropezado- Estás bien?

-Si si, estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme- responde la chica- Soy Ochaco Uraraka, tu también vas a presentarte a héroe no?

-Soy Izuku Midoriya y no, no tengo pensado ser un héroe- responde el peliverde de forma amigable- yo voy para Estudios Generales.

-Oh bueno... Pues que tengas buena suerte- la joven Uraraka le sonrie y se va.

-Y usted también señorita- le dice Izuku- Parece buena chica...

Izuku entra dentro de UA y procede a inscribirse. El lugar parece un hervidero de quirks y arrogancia. Como Batman él estaria muy imponente y asustaría al resto pero como Izuku él era un simple chico alegre y buena gente.

No tardo mucho en ser atendido por secretaria pero al fin se pudo inscribir.

El día transcurrió normal para Izuku. Salio de UA solo para ser recogido en las puertas por el mayordomo, Alfred Pennyworth. La gente empezaba a mirar de forma curiosa a Izuku. El peliverde para evitar miradas curiosas decide entrar al coche.

-Que tal la matriculación señor Midoriya?-pregunta Alfred al volante.

-Ha estado muy bien Alfred, me han atendido bien y he conocido a una chica buena- responde con una sonrisa.

-Una chica? Tiene acaso pensado señor el poder invitarla algunt día?-

-Creo que no Alfred, sabes que no estoy interesado en entrar en una relación-

-Amo Izuku creo que debería planteárselo, necesita algo nuevo para salir de la monotonía en vez de estar encerrado todo el día en casa- responde Pennyworth

El joven Midoriya suelta una risa

-Lo que tu digas Alfred, lo que tú digas...-

Las horas del día pasaron y Midoriya entrenaba para estar preparado esta noche. La noche lleguo, era ya la hora de que el Murciélago saliera. Izuku baja por las escaleras hacia la biblioteca, encuentra el piano que hay allí y empieza a tocar una serie de teclas. En una estantería repleta de libros se escucha un crujido y empieza a moverse hacia un lado revelando una entrada.

Esa entrada comunicaba con un ascensor. Izuku baja por el ascensor hasta llegar a su guarida subterránea, la Batcueva.

El peliverde ve su traje y se viste. Hoy sería otra noche para el Caballero Oscuro.

En un lugar poco concurrido por la gente, dos hombres se encontraban negociando sobre algo.

-Dime tienes ya la mercancía?- pregunta un tipo, su cuerpo temblaba levemente h sus ojos no paraban de moverse hacia los lados. Parecía ser un drogadicto que no habia probado ningun estupefaciente desde hace un tiempo.

-Si si calmate tío... Tienes la pasta?-

-Claro! Lo tengo!-

-Bien bien- una sonrisa se forma en el rostro del vendedor de drogas- tienes suerte, esta ha salido recién del horno... Disfrutal-Ahrg!-

El Murciélago habia aterrizado sobre él fuertemente, el Camello estaba adolorido.

-Tu! Pensaba que eras un mito!-

Batman lo mira con su mirada amenazadora, el vendedor traga saliva.

-Dime! De dónde has obtenido esto? Para quién trabajas?- Batman agarra del cuello al tipo.

-Ahg... No-no te lo diré-

Batman aprieta más su cuello. El drogadicto al ver se queda pensando. Muchas cosas pasan por su cabeza...

-Si Batman saca a este tio la información, vendra a buscar al lider de esto y me quitará mi tesoro... Mi tesoro... No! Nadie me lo va a quitar!-

El drogadicto saca la droga y se la inyecta. Empieza a gritar de dolor, cae arrodillado al suelo y empieza a echar espuma, sus ojos se tornan de un verde brillante. Su cuerpo comienza a crecer, su piel se vuelve cómo la roca y le empieza a salir pinchos.

El Murciélago lo ve y empieza a analizarlo.

-Esa droga parece tener un efecto potenciador en su quirk... Esto no es nada común, debo llegar al fondo de esto-

El monstruo empieza a perseguir a Batman cual toro. Es rápido y sus movimientos son letales pero Batman logra esquivarlos...

-Su piel esta protegida por su quirk, debo hallar la forma de debilitarlo-

Batman esquiva de nuevo al monstruo, el Caballero de Tokyo lanza una bomba de humo, el humo se esparce por el lugar.

El drogadicto pierde de vista a Batman y empieza a buscarlo entre el humo. De pronto siente como que algo puntiagudo se clava en su pecho.

-Crees que con esto me derrotaras!- lanza una risa diabólica.

De pronto se oye una explosión, Batman le había lanzado al pecho un Batarang explosivo. El batarang aturde por un rsto al monstruo, el Caballero Oscuro empieza a golpearlo en la zona dañada. Cada golpe es certero. El humo se va y el drogadicto ve a Batman

-Te mataré! Ahrg!-

El Murciélago le habia lanzado un gel pegajoso en su rostro. El drogadicto no puede ver ni siquiera se lo puede quitar. Batman empieza a golpearlo otra vez. Cada puño desgastado choca contra el pecho del drogadicto. Batman golpea zonas estratégicas como las rodillas o el cuello.

La falta de aire empieza a debilitarlo y comienza a perder fuerzas. En un intento desesperado lanza un golpe pero Batman logra agarrarse del brazo y corre hacia su parte trasera. El Murciélago pega un salto sobre el y aterriza sobre su espalda con mucha fuerza...

El drogadicto cae inconsciente.

Izuku se dirige hacia el camello y le quita la poca mercancia que llevaba. Iba a analizarlo mas tarde. El Caballero Oscuro se va no sin antes darle un golpe final al camello y avisar a la policía a que los detuviera.

Se va del lugar para irse a la Batcueva, allí saca la droga extraña y empieza a analizarlo. El ordenador comienza a sacar datos sobre la droga.

Desconocida. Nunca antes se había elaborado una droga así, no estaba relacionada con la heroína o las sales de baño. Los ingredientes de la droga formaban una estructura molecular que al tocar el ADN humano empieza a potenciar las habilidades hasta el máximo.

-Falta de autocontrol. Gran dolo. Riesgos de sufrir un infarto o derrame cerebral... Dios, esto lo ha creado una mente maestra- piensa Izuku- esto no lo ha hecho una simple mafia... Esto lo debe vender alguien aún peor.-

El Caballero Oscuro empezo a meditar sobre el asunto, luego de un rato pensando, decide ir a los puntos menos concurridos de Japón para averiguar quién vendía la droga...

Su primer objetivo: Playa de Dagobah.

La Playa de Dagobah era uno de los lugares menos visitados dd Japón ya que era usado como vertedero. Tambien era usado según fuentes para la venta de drogas ilegales.

En las altas oscuras horas de la noche, una serie de barcos mercantes se encontraban cerca de la Playa y estaban exportando una serie de mercancías.

-Uhm... Hoy es mi día de suerte- dice Izuku en las sombras.

El peliverde activa su "visión de detective" para poder ver si esas mercancías contenían la desconocida droga.

-Espera. Ese no es el heroe Death Arms? Que hace allí?- dice Izuku a lo lejos.

Con la visión de detective, Batman se mueve a través de las sombras. Logra estar cerca de la carga y empieza a escanear los cajones solo para descubrir que en esos cargamentos se hallaba la droga...

-Eres tú! Es Batman!- grita un camello al apuntar con su linterna a Batman.

Todos se percatan de ello y Deatj Arms también. El Caballero Oscuro corre hacia el camello y lo empuja hacia una pared metálica solo para darle el golpe final. Batman empieza a moverse entre las sombras, noqueando en silencio a sus enemigos. Solo quedaba en pie Death Arms.

Death Arms se encontraba solo en el silencio, con su quirk activado, vigilaba los alrededores por si aparecia cierto murciélago.

Batman cae en silencio detras de él.

-Me parece insólito que un héroe ayude a estos traficantes-

El falso heroe voltea y ve a Batman, con su gran altura de 2 metros ve a Batman como un renacuajo...

-No te lo pienso decir...- sonrie maliciosamente.

-Entonces te hare hablar-

El combate comienza. Izuku empieza a analizar a Death Arms. Su quirk es fuerza sobrehumana, lo suficiente como para levantar una torre eléctrica o para hacerte reventar tus entrañas.

Era fuerte pero le faltaba velocidad. El falso héroe lanza un golpe con su brazo derecho, Batman lo esquiva y le da un fuerte golpe en la zona de la nariz. Su nariz empieza a sangrar.

-Apenas he sentido eso!- se ríe pero la sangre brota y cae al suelo.

Batman le lanza un batarang hacia su brazo, el objeto le corta y le hace una herida, su sangre empieza a brotar afuera.

El falso heroe gruñe de dolor.

-Tu! Bastardo!-

Death Arms lanza un conjunto de ataques letales, el Caballero Oscuro lohra esquivarlos pero uno le da mandandole lejos. El golpe lo da en la zona del estómago.

Batman se retuerce de dolor y empieza a toser sangre por la boca. Death Arms empieza a correr hacia él cual toro, Batman logra darse cuenta de ello a tiempo y usa su pistola de agarre ñara escapar.

Batman suelta unos batarangs explosivos hacia él.

Los batarangs explotan y forman una cortuna de humo. Death Arms grita de dolor, siente como su cuerpo está ardiendo, su cuerpo esta dañado y presenta graves heridas. La sangre cubfe su cuerpo.

Batman empieza a golpearlo a toda velocidad. El falso heroe grita aún más de dolor. Cansado de esta batalla, Death Arms agarra del cuello al Murciélago y lo levanta del suelo...

-Quiero que tus ultimos segundos de vida, yo pueda verte como abandonas este mundo!- sus ojos están inyectados de furia.

El aire empieza a faltarle a Batman... En un ultimo intento, saca una bomba de humo y se la estrella en el rostro de Deatj Arms. El Murciélago se libra de su agarre y empieza a recuperarse de su asfixia. Batman ve que allá arriba una grua esta sosteniendo un cargamento... El cargamento contiene armas de fuego y no la droga... Es seguro...

El falso héroe se libra de la cortina de humo y empieza a correr hacia Batman.

Izuku lanza un batarang hacia el cable que sostiene el cargamento. El cable se rompe y la carga cae sobre Death Arms.

El falso héroe ya no se puede mover, está debil.

El murciélago se acerca a él.

-Dime! Quien es el responsable de la creación de la droga!-

-Jajaja... No te lo voy a decir...-tose sangre

Batman coge su mano y empieza a romperle los dedos.

-9 dedos intactos te quedan! Dime para quien trabajas!-

-No te lo diré... Pudrete!-

Se escucha otro crujido. 8 dedos intactos. 7 dedos intactos...

-Esta bien detente!... Jamás... Aunque te diga quien es... Jamás podrás detener al Pingüino...-

Death Arms cae inconsciente. Batman ya sabe quien vende la droga pero queda una nueva incógnita... Quien es el Pingüino?

Se escucha a lo lejos el ruido de coches de policía llegando... Es hora de irse.

 **Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, era muy largo el pasarlo aquí... Pero al fin lo pude pasar, si teneis alguna duda decidmelo en los comentarios o mandadme un mensaje. Adiós.**


	5. Persecución

Izuku estaba recostado en su cama aún, su cuerpo estaba adolorido y necesitado de recuperarse de sus heridas...

Llevana puesto su traje aún excepto su máscara. El dolo era inmenso en él y necesitaba descanso de inmediato pir lo que solo pudo quitarse la máscara y descansar en su cama. Eran cerca de las 4 A.M, en unas horas él debía ir a UA... por suerte su uniforme escolar iba a ocultar sus heridas. Recostado en su cama, Izuku seguía dándole vueltas a la identidad del Pingüino. Intento encontrar una sola razon por la cuál ese tipo decidiera llamarse así... Pero nada, no encontraba ni el mas leve motivo...

Su cabeza daba vueltas, el tenía que descansar... Hoy sería un nuevo día.

La alarma sonaba. Ya era de día. Izuku empezo a abrir poco a poco sus ojos... Empezo a quitarse el traje y lo dejo en su cama. Alfred lo recogería y lo pondria en su sitio, empezó a sanarse sus heridas y a vestirse. Recoge su mochila y baja por las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina, allí estaba Lucius Fox desayunando y mirando las noticias.

 _El vigilante conocido como Batman ha atacado de nuevo. Según informes, el murciélago ha mandado al hospital al honorable héroe Death Arms, luego de que este estaba patrullando..._ _La tensión en contra de Batman crece, muchas personas aseguran que..._

-Supongo que lo que dicen en las noticias sera falso no?- pregunta Lucius

-Nada de lo que dicen es cierto. Death Arms ni siquiera era un héroe, era solo un criminal. Anoche me enfrenté a él luego de que descubriera que el estaba metido en un negocio turbio...- responde seriamente Izuku.

-Y cuál es ese negocio?-

-Trafico de drogas. No son simples drogas, son drogas que potencian el quirk de una persona pero sus efectos son peligrosos y adictivos-

-Asi que Death Arms es un héroe corrupto, quién lo diría... Pero espera un momento, las noticias no mencionan nada sobre drogas, no sera que...-

-La policía también esta metida en el asunto directamente o indirectamente, estaran siendo controladas por... el Pingüino-

-El Pingüino?- pregunta confundido Lucius.

-Asi me quede yo esta noche, quien rayos es el Pingüino? Solo sé que debo llegar al fondo de este asunto antes de que sea tarde...-

-Si, eso sera un trabajo para Batman... pero para Izuku es hora de ir a clases- se rie Lucius.

Izuku suelta una sonrisa. Acaba su desayuno y sale por la puerta principal. Alfred estaba delante con el coche preparado para ir a UA.

El peliverde llegua a UA a tiempo, allí encuentra a un montón de personas caminando por los pasillos. Cualquiera diría que son gente que aspira a héroes pero la realidad era que la mayoría de los alumnos postulaban a Estudios Generales y solo 2 clases enseñaban el Curso de Héroes.

Se oían murmullos, los alumnos hablaban de sus cosas o del murciélago. Algunos creían que era un héroe pero la mayoría pensaba que era un villano... De entre esas personas estaba Shota Aizawa, más conocido como Eraserhead. Aizawa estaba aún encerrado en su saco de dormir, pensando en los sucesos relacionados con Batman.

A Shota la interesaba la manera de actuar de Batman, pensaba que era un vigilante pero esto... La paliza hacia Death Arms le hizo cambiar de opinión. Mandar al hospital a un héroe que estaba patrullando... Él debía ser detenido, si derrotó a Death Arms probablemente iría en busca de los demás héroes. No sería la primera vez que alguien lo intenta. Por la cabeza de Aizawa pasaban los discursos de Endeavor... _El debe ser detenido_ Esta noche, cuando Batman saliera, él lo iba a detener.

Izuku empezó bien en su primer día de clases, fue el primero en contestar y acertar las preguntas, sus compañeros se asombraban ante su inteligencia...

-Acaso su quirk es super-inteligencia?- pensaban unos.

El peliverse hacia caso omiso a eso y continuaba contestando. Llegado la hora del almuerzo, Izuku se fue rumbo a la cafetería hasta que oyó una voz.

-Eres Izuku Midoriya no? El chico de la inscripción?-

Izuku voltea y ve que detrás de él está la chica del cabello castaño.

-Si, soy yo. Encantado de verte Uraraka Ochaco- suelta una sonrisa- Qué tal estás?

-Bien aunque algo cansada debido al engaño lógico que nos metió Aizawa-sensei- responde Uraraka.

-Engaño lógico?- pregunta el peliverde

-Nos engaño en una prueba en la cual debiamos usar al máximo nuestros quirks, si no lo dabamos todo seriamos expulsados-

-Uhm... Tu profesor parece inteligente- sonríe Izuku

Uraraka se sorprende ante la reacción de Izuku. Ambos siguen hablando de sus clases hasta llegar a la mesa donde estaba reunida la 1-A. Allí se encontraban Bakugou, un chico peliazul con gafas, un chico con cabello eléctrico, un chico pequeño con pelo de uvas, etc...

-Uraraka, quien es el chico que te acompaña?- pregunta el peliazul.

-Ah, es alguien que conocí en el dia de la inscripción, su nombre es...-

-Deku!- gruñe "Kacchan".

Izuku se ríe.

-Creo que te equivocaste de nombre "Kacchan", mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya- sonríe

-Izuku?!- levanta la cabeza una chica pelinegra de atributos femeninos sorprendentes.

-Momo! Cómo estás?- pregunta Izuku.

-Bien. No sabia que irías a UA, cómo está tu padre?-

-Esperad, os conocéis?- pregunta el peliazul.

-Claro que sí Tenya. A Izuku le conozco porque mi familia mantiene lazos con su padre, Lucius Fox, dirigente de Empresas Wayne aquí en Japón.-

-Espera. Eres rico?- voltea el pelielectrico junto con el pelo de uvas.

-Bueno, no es algo que me guste alardear pero sí, soy rico. Ah, por cierto Momo, Lucius está bien- responde Izuku.

El pelielectrico y el pelo de uva ven a Izuku con malos ojos ya que él se relacionaba sin problemas cob Momo y Uraraka, parecia un imán para las mujeres.

-Eso es bueno. Si quieres puedes sentarte con nosotros.-dice alegre Momo.

La 1-A no ve mal que Izuku se siente con ellos excepto Bakugou el cual no podia olvidar como un chico sin Quirk le dio u a paliza años atrás.

-Y dime Midoriya. En qué curso estas estudiando? Cual es tu quirk?- pregunta Tenya.

-Oh, estudio en Estudios Generales aunque eso lo sabían la señorita Uraraka y el joven Bakugou- Uraraka se sonroja- y no, no tengo ningun quirk- dice Izuku tranquilamente.

La clase 1-A se sorprende al saber que Midoriya no tenia quirk.

-Pero eso no es algo que yo deba lamentarme-

Los futuros héroes se sorprenden ante la actitud de Izuku, un tal Kirishima piensa que Izuku es muy varonil por decir eso.

-En fin... de que estabais hablando?-

-Hablabamos sobre el vigilante que se enfrentó a Death Arms- decía Momo.

-No lo llames vigilante, es un villano que agredió físicamente a un héroe honrado!- dice Tenya.

Izuku decide ignorar eso ya que él sabe la verdad de los hechos. Unos opinaban que Batman era un héroe otros como Ashido o Hagakure decían que era terrorífico y qué agredía violentamente...

-Que sea terrorífico no indica que sea peligroso... No puedo opinar del todo sobre este asunto pero sé que Batman actuó como un héroe al salvar a mi hermana de ser violada, y ni siquiera se detuvo a recibir elogios. Tiene alma de héroe, si se enfrento a Death Arms habrá tenido sus motivos- responde un tal Todoroki.

-Y tu Midoriya, que opinas sobre Batman?- pregunta Tenya.

El peliverde sabía que en algún momento de su vida él tenía que hablar de su alter ego... Tenia que seguir fingiendo.

-Bueno, no estoy familiarizado con la figura del murciélago pero pienso que es un héroe a pesar de ser un vigilante, si se enfrentó a Death Arms habrá sido por algo, quien sabe a lo mejor Death Arms estaba bajo control mental y por cosas del destino Batman tuvo que pararlo-

Esa respuesta de Izuku asombra a los demas y les da que pensar sobre lo ocurrido pero aún así Tenya seguia convencido de que Batman era un villano que debia ser detenido.

Imaginaos la cara de Tenya si supiera que tenia a Batman sentado en su mesa.

Los de la 1-A empiezan a pensar que Izuku es un buen muchacho y que a pesar de no tener quirk, no estaría mal que él fuera su amigo. El almuerzo transcurre tranquilamente, y así el resto del día pero no para Izuku.

En el cielo nocturno de Musutafu se alza el Caballero Oscuro, agachado en una cornisa vigilando al departamento de policía. El Murciélago habia instalado una serie de transmisores en las paredes exteriores de la comisaria, esos dispositivos le permitirían captar algun dato o llamada telefónica concerniente al Pingüino.

Durante su tiempo de vigilancia, nada incriminatorio habia pasado. Vigilando siente como una especie de sombra que se movía rapido detras de él...

-Eraserhead. El héroe que borra quirks aunque menormente conocido como Shota Aizawa- respondd Batman al ver al héroe.

Aizawa se sorprende que Batman sepa de su verdadera identidad.

-Con que eres el vigilante llamado Batman. Acabemos esto de una vez o te detienes o me veré obligado a detenerte por tu agresion hacia la comunidad heroica-

-Tu no lo entiendes, no es como tu lo crees- dice Batman.

-Los hechos no dicen lo mismo-

En lo alto de la azotea, los dos héroes empiezan a combatir. Primero es un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. La experiencia de héroe se nota en los ataques de Eraserhead, Izuku logra contrarrestarlos y ataca. El Caballero Oscuro esquiva un ataque agachándose, aprovecha su posición y le lanza un codazo directo a las costillas de Aizawa y prosigue con una serie de golpes consecutivos.

Las protecciones de sus guantes incrementan el daño de sus golpes, Aizawa para uno de los brazos de Batman y le encesta un gancho. Batman logra aterrizar bien, Aizawa tiene un buen gancho, la sangre brota de su boca.

El Caballero Oscuro corre hacia Eraserhead, Aizawa cree que lo va a atacar de frente por lo que prepara una patada, Batman salta y hace una voltereta, el heroe se sorprende de su astucia.

Aizawa se voltea rápido y le lanza una patada hacia el murciélago, las protecciones de sus antebrazos logran amortiguar el choque. Izuku choca su rodilla izquierda hacia el rostro de Aizawa, el héroe empieza a perder el sentido... Midoriya le da un fuerte golpe en la cara. Ahora estaban a mano, la sangre brotaba en los labios de ambos.

-Tienes buenos reflejos pero es hora de ponerse serios- las vendas de Aizawa empiezan a elevarse.

Batman lanza una granada de humo, el humo ciega los ojos de Shota, con sus vendas se alza arriba en el techo de otro edificio. El murciélago ya no estaba, Eraserhead empieza a mirar por los lados hasta lograr ver a lo lejos a Batman usando unos cables para escaparse. Con sus vendas consigue estar casi cerca de Batman hasta llegar al techo de otro edificio...

No habia nadie allí, vigilando sus espaldas Aizawa se prepara, de pronto siente una fuerte patada en su columna...

Era hora de borrar su quirk. Batman corre hacia el, Eraserhead activa su quirk. El Murciélago en vez de inmutarse sigue adelante, aquello sorprende a Shota. Recibe una tunda de golpes que le hace perder unos dientes y ganarse unos moretones... Una y otra vez intentaba borrar su quirk pero nada funcionaba. Cada golpe del Caballero Oscuro debilita a Aizawa, cansado de la paliza usa sus vendas para atrapar a Batman.

-Ni lo intentes, estas vendas están hechas de unos nanocables resistentes que es difícil romperlos. Quedate quieto y vayamos a la policía- dice tajante el heroe del borrado.

Aizawa mira por unos segundos a Batman... No pudo borrar su quirk, será que no tiene ninguno? Imposible, nadie sin ningun quirk podria destrozar a Death Arms. Batman intenta liberarse de esas vendas, empieza a hacer fuerzas en sus antebrazos.

Batman está libre. Las cuchillas de sus antebrazos lograron romper sus vendas...

-Pero como?...- dice sorprendido Aizawa.

Izuku corre a gran velocidad y le lanza un golpe en la mandíbula de Shota el cual le hace caer al suelo sin fuerzas. Eraserhead sigue sorprendido ante la destrza de Batman... Esto no ha acabado, Aizawa saca un dispositivo y pulsa un botón.

De pronto llegan a la escena Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady y Midnight.

-Batman! Rindete! Quedas arrestado!- grita Kamui.

Midnight sonríe sadicamente con su latigo en mano. Kamui ataca primero con sus ramas, Batman esquiva cada ramificación y le lanza una granda pegajosa en su cara. El Caballero Oscuro golpea su abdomen, le rompe una pierna y le encesta un gancho que lo deja KO.

Midnight y Mt. Lady se sorprenden antes las habilidades dd Batman. Midnight usa su latigo y atrapa un brazo de Batman. Izuku jala del latigo y tira para si a Midnight, el peliverde le lanza un golpe en su nariz. Midnight empieza a notar como de su hermoso rostro empieza a brotar sangre

Ella activa su quirk dispuesta a dormir a Batman, Izuku saca una mascarilla de su cinturón y corre hacia ella. Aquello la sorprende e intenta defenderse. Es muy agil pero Izuku logra darle una patada a su abdomen lo cual la deja en el suelo.

Izuku siente como una fuerte presencia está detras de el, era Mt. Lady que se habia convertido en gigante y estaba alargando su brazo para atraparlo... El peliverde logra avisparse y usa su pistola de agarre para huir.

Batman empieza a pensar como derrotar a Mt. Lady hasta recordar algo gracioso.

-Je! El Imperio contraataca...-

Batman usa su capa para planear hacia las piernas de la gigante, con su pistola de agarre apunta a una de sus piernas y empieza a balancearse sobre esas piernas. El cable de su pistola empieza a enrollar esas piernas. Mt. Lady siente como no puede moverse, intenta hacerlo pero pierde el equilibrio y se cae al suelo... Por suerte no habia nadie en la calle.

La policía llegua y ve como Mt. Lady cae al suelo...

-Batman! Manos arriba! Quedas arrestado!-

Izuku mira como la policía esta apuntando sus armas sobre él. El peliverde saca su control remoto del batiavion. De pronto el batiavion llegua allí de forma imponente entre los cielos, sorprendiendo a la policía y a los héroes...

-No esta vez... Hoy no-

Batman logra escapar con su avión y se va directo a la batcueva. Aquello no se lo esperaba nadie...Aizawa aun seguia recostado en el suelo, pensando en Batman... Se dio cuenta que el Caballero Oscuro no le había matado a él ni a ningún héroe, solo los habia neutralizado... Parecia que matar no formaba parte de su diccionario.

-Entonces no es ningún villano... Pero por qué ataco a Death Arms?-

Aquello carcomeria la mente de Aizawa hasta que se demostrara la inocencia de Batman. Soli pudo concluir que Batman no era ningún villano y que había derrotado a grandes heroes profesionales... a pesar de no tener quirk.

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Si es así decidmelo en los comentarios. Enserio leerlos me motiva a seguir. Contadme que os ha parecido y... adios!**


	6. Un Futuro Especial

**Este capítulo ha sido escrito para celebrar el Batman Day, como es obvio, esta historia toma lugar en una época en donde Izuku ya es un adulto y ya tiene sus años como Batman. Espero que este capítulo os guste.**

El futuro ha llegado para todo el mundo. La humanidad ha avanzado... hacia su fin. Todo es un caos. Millones de muertos por todos lados, apenas hay héroes que defiendan a los inocentes. Sorprendentemente no han sido los humanos los que han llevado al planeta hacia este Apocalipsis.

No fueron los demonios que albergan en este mundo los que trajeron el fin, fueron los dioses de allá arriba, allá en las estrellas lejanas. Llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, millones de soldados estelares provocaron la reducción de la humanidad, los héroes como All Might o Endeavor no pudieron frenar el ataque de... Darkseid. Darkseid llegó y trajo el miedo en los hombres cuando mató con sus propias manos a All Might. El combate fue emitido en vivo en todos los rincones del mundo, el Simbolo de Paz usaba todo su poder pero aún así, sobrecargando su cuerpo, no le hacia daño, Darkseid no se inmutaba. El One For All no era rival para una amenaza como él, él era mas fuerte que All For One... Darkseid con sus dos manos partió por la mitad al héroe, la sangre que contenía los ultimos restos del One For All se desparramaba por el suelo.

El Simbolo de Paz, inmutable e invencible, habia sido asesinado delante de todo el mundo. Con All Might muerto, la gente cayó en desánimo, ¿quién derrotaría a aquel que mató sin esfuerzo al Símbolo de Paz? Todo intento por derrotar a Darkseid fue inútil.

Sus parademons asolaban todo lo terrestre por cada segundo que la manecilla del reloj pasaba.

Izuku tuvo que ver con sus propios ojos como los parademons mataban a millones de personas, él se sentía impotente, él no podía salvar a todas esas personas, él jamás en su vida lidió con una amenaza de tal magnitud... Tuvo que soportar como amigos y gente conocida estaban siendo asesinadas, aquello lo marcó aún más que la muerte de su madre, el Caballero Oscuro juró en ese momento derrotar s Darkseid aunque aquello le costara su propia vida...

El peliverde se levanta de nuevo en la cama, sobresaltado en sudores, otra vez soño con ese fatídico día... Voltea hacia el otro lado de la cama, su mujer estaba aún dormida, aún estaba viva, y su hijo seguía durmiendo en su cuna. Su joven hijo dormía plácidamente, ignorando el caos de allá afuera, un caos con el que debia crecer por toda su vida...

No! El Caballero Oscuro no iba a dejar que su hijo creciera en un mundo así, era hora de llevar a cabo su plan. Decidió entrenar un rato hasta que llegara el momento. Para derrotar a Darkseid, él debía derrotar a alguien más... Por suerte no estaba solo.

-Has hablado con tu padre?- pregunta Izuku al notar la presencia de su mujer, Batgirl.

-Si... Le he comunicado sobre los riesgos de nuestro plan y... está dispuesto a cuidar de nuestro bebé- responde Batgirl

-Sabes que lo más probable es que no salgamos vivos de esta no?- el peliverde se acerca a su mujer.

-Lo sé Izuku pero no quiero que mi hijo viva en este mundo...-Batgirl abraza a Izuku y recuesta su cabeza en su pecho.

Los dos jóvenes padres llevan a su hijo hacia una especie de portal que hay en la batcueva. Se nota en sus miradas la tristeza de abandonar a su preciado hijo, un hijo que ellos amaban pero que lo más probable es que ellos no lo vieran crecer y cuidar. Al menos estaría en buenas manos. Batgirl empieza a programar el portal y a escribir las coordenadas, Batman mira a su hijo y empieza a pensar lo repetitiva que es la vida. Ellos estaban haciendo lo mismo que hicieron una vez los padres de Superman y Linterna Verde...

El portal estaba listo. El padre de Batgirl estaba al otro lado del portal, esperando a su nieto...

-Cuidate mucho... Barry- Batgirl se despide por ultima vez de su hijo.

Con el hijo a salvo, Izuku decidió vestirse de su nuevo traje, un traje especial para esta misión, un traje que podia hacerle frente a su antes mejor amigo, Superman. Esta misión no la iban a hacer los dos solos, el Caballero Oscuro había contactado con los miembros restantes de la Liga.

Un portal se abre, de el salen los ultimos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia: Cyborg, Linterna Verde, Shazam y Firestorm.

-Es bueno veros otra vez... Kacchan, Kouta, Mirio y Todoroki- dice Izuku.

Los miembros restantes de la Liga asienten al saludo de Batman.

-Corres el riesgo de que Superman y la Mujer Maravilla puedan estropear los planes, Batman- responde Cyborg.

-Lo dabemos, pero hemos tomado medidas para poder neutralizarlos- responde la esposa de Izuku.

-Hay riesgo de que muramos?- pregunta Firestorm.

La batcueva entra en silencio por unos segundos hasta que...

-Si- responde seriamente el Caballero Oscuro.

La Liga de la Justicia se dirige al bat-avion, la nave habia mejorado con el paso de los años, ahora era mas grande y mas letal... Por primera vez la batcueva abria sus puertas al mundo exterior.

Tetrico. Era lo único que se le ocurria a Batman al ver después de mucho tiempo lo que una vez fue su hogar. Bajo un cielo tormentoso y oscuro donde el Sol no penetraba, montones de edificios se hallaban derrumbados, apenas había gente por las calles pero no habia ningun parademon en los cielos...

-El plan es este: Yo y Batgirl distraeremos a Superman y a la Mujer Maravilla. Shazam, Linterna vosotros libraos de los parademons y procurad que Cyborg entre a la Sede de Darkseid. Cyborg entrarás a la zona de mando y activarás las cajas madre y enviarás a Darkseid y a su ejército a la Zona Fantasma, allí no volverán a destruir a vidas inocentes-

A lo lejos se podía ver la Sede de Darkseid, imponente cual castillo infernal entre oscuros lugares, se podía ver él el simbolo Omega... Era hora de...

No! Unos rayos láser habían impactado en la nave, empezaban a caer. El cielo empezo a llenarse de parademons. Los parademons venían en multitud, como una plaga, empezaban a multiplicarse velozmente.

Linterna Verde sale de los escombros en caída y empieza a usar su anillo contra las bestias. Con el poder de la mente, crea un gigantesco martillo y golpea con fuerza a esos monstruos. Sin embargo, los parademons no se cansan y le atacan por detrás, Kouta crea un escudo y repele a los monstruos, cansado de esta multitud fabrica una ametralladora y empieza a disparar sin control...

Shazam y Firestorm luchan codo con codo, el joven Mirio usa la velocidad de Hermes y ataca con sus poderosos rayos a los parademons, una tormenta de rayos cae de forma abrumadora sobre las bestias y ambas empiezan a caer hacia la tierra, ríos de sangre caen derramadas sobre el suelo...

Shazam y Firestorm usan todo su poder y lo cargan contra los parademons, una corriente de rayos y fuego incinera a los enemigos alados, pero aún así soguen creciendo en número hasta que llega lo peor... Superman y la Mujer Maravilla habían llegado.

Superman se encontraba más arriba de las alturas, parecía un dios que iba a castigar a la Tierra. Los ojos de Superman empezaban a iluminarse, empezó a lanzar sus rayos láser hacia Mirio y Todoroki. Mirio con rapidez intenta contrarrestarlos con sus rayos, pero el Elegido del Mago le costaba mantener esos rayos kriptonianos fuera. Para el Hombre de Acero esto no era nads, él no se inmutaba, Shazam es impactado por esos rsyos y cae velozmente chocando con varios edificios... Firestorm ve como su amigo cae a tierra, enojado si dirige a tods velocidad hacia Superman pero es atacado por la Mujer Maravilla, la amazona le agarra un brazo y le golpea con fuerza en su abdomen. El Hombre Nuclear es mandado lejos por los aires, Todoroki usa sus llamas y se va hacia la Mujer Maravilla, la alazona también va hacia él a toda velocidad. Con sus puños cargados chocan entre sí, una onda de aire se forma a partir del impacto, la fuerza de la onda expulsa a los parademons de su orbita.

Linterna Verde aprovecha la distracción y procede a atacar a la amazona pero ella prevé ese ataque y usa su lazo para atrapar al joven Kouta y lo envía hacia el debilitado Todoroki. Linterna choca a toda potencia con Firestorm y ambos caen adoloridos por el suelo...

El Caballero Oscuro observa desde el suelo como caen los héroes ante la furia de la amazona...

-Batgirl ve a por la Mujer Maravilla! Yo me encargo de Superman!-

Batman mira desafiante al cielo, sabe que Superman lo está observando, era hora de acabar con esto...

-Clark!- grita el Murciélago.

El Hombre de Acero aterriza bruscamente por el suelo, está enfadado,en su mirada se hallaba la ira y la apuntaba hacia Batman. Superman atca primero, con su increíble velocidad vuela sobre el Caballero Oscuro, elevándolo hacia los cielos. Con sus dos manos golpea a Izuku hacia el suelo, por suerte cayó en un edificio , los suelos amortiguaron su caída ...

Batman empieza a sentir dolor pero esto aún no ha acabado. El Hombre de Acero lo golpea bruscamente , enviandolo al asfalto de la carretera...

Shazam y Firestorm siguen peleando contra la amazona pero es inútil , ella esquiva sus ataques con suma precisión , la amazona le rompe algunas costillas a Todoroki. Shazam ve como su amigo gime en dolor y ataca por detrás pero la Mujer Maravilla usa su lazo y ata el cuello de Mirio y lo tumba por el suelo.

-Rompe el encantamiento! Di la palabra!- aprieta aun mas el lazo.

-Ahrg... Ahrg... No!... Shazam !!!-

Un enorme relampago cae sobre Shazam, Mirio habia vuelto a su estado original, ya no tenia sus poderes, ahora estaba a la merced de la amazona. La Mujer Maravilla agarra de su cuelloy con un rapido movimiento de espada, le atraviesa el estómago . Los ojos de Shazam se ensanchan de dolor y es arrojado al suelo, su sangre mezclada con fluidos estomacales se desbordaba por el suelo, y así también su alma... Shazam habia muerto.

-No!!!-grita Todoroki, las lágrimas empiezan a salir de su rostro, un aliado habia perecido en el campo de batalla, un amigo había muerto - Tu! Pagarás por esto!

Todoroki empieza a usar sus poderes de hielo y ataca a la amazona, pero ella es rápida y usa su poderoso escudo. Con una ágil velocidad, empieza a atacar con puños cargados de fuerza nuclear.No logra hacerle daño a la Mujer Maravilla. Ella es demasiado rápida, Firestorm empieza a recibir fuertes impactos en el abdomen, espalda y pecho, cada golpe lo debilita, la sangre cae de sus labios. Con su escudo, la amazona golpea velozmente , especialmente en su rostro. El rostro de Todoroki estaba herido, lleno moretones y cubierto de sangre, y con un nariz y dientes rotos...

En un último intento, intenta atacar a la amazona pero ella lo esquiva y con sus dos manos agarra la cabeza de Firestorm y comienza a apretar. Todoroki grita fuertemente de dolor... La Mujer Maravilla había destrozado su cráneo, ahora los sesos de Todoroki estaban desparramados por el suelo.

Era hora de masacrar a Cyborg y a Linterna Verde pero primero debía atender con un pequeño asunto , Batgirl. La esposa de Izuku estaba en shock ante la perdida de dos de los pocos héroes que quedaban en este mundo. La Mujer Maravilla la estaba observando fijamente , Batgirl sabia que debía neutralizarla, ella debía acabar esto...

Los gritos de dolor de Firestorm habían llegado a los oidos de Batman, Izuku sabía que había muerto, aquello lo hizo enfurecer aún más. El debia ser fuerte. A unos cuantos pasos tenía en frente a Superman. El Hombre de Acero vuela sobre Izuku pero este saca una pistols y la dispara sobre Superman. De pronto, un gas verde cubría al Hombre de Acero, haciéndole caer debilitado en el suelo... Aquello era kriptonita.

El Caballero Oscuro sabía que disponía de poco tiempo, la kriptonita buscaría una forma dd escapar del cuerpo de Superman. Izuku levanta al debilitado kriptoniano y empieza a golpearlo, la armadura aumenta la potencia de sus puñetazos. Golpea fuertemente su abdomen , el Hombre de Acero suelta saliva... Ahora estaban igualados, le golpea en la mejilla izquierda y lo tumba al suelo con un gancho. El Hombre de Acero intenta levantarse pero Batman le golpea el cráneo con un enorme pedrusco. El pedrusco se rompe, la cabeza de Superman empieza a sangrar.

Poco a poco siente que se está recuperando, el Hombre dd Acero se levanta débilmente del suelo. Izuku lo mira seriamente, él está en posición de guardia . Superman vuela sobre él pero Izuku le suelta una sustancia corrosiva en los ojos, el Hombre de Acero grita de dolor, Batman le pone un explosivo en su pecho. La bomba explota sobre Superman, la explosión es fuerte. De entre el fuego, el kriptoniano se levanta pero se ds cuenta de que tiene pequeños trozos de kriptonita clavados en él.

El Caballero Oscuro sonríe.

Izuku corre a toda prisa y comienza a golpearlo con una serie de ataques contundentes. El Hombre de Acero cansado de esta paliza y con kriptonita clavada en su cuerpo , reune todas las fuerzas que tiene y agarra del cuello a Batman y le da un fuerte cabezaso...

Parte del casco estaba destrozado, el Caballero Oscuro estaba desorientado... Superman agarra a Izuku y empieza a volar hacia los cielos, el Hombre de Acero baja y empieza a atravesar edificios con Midoriya como escudo...

Batman cae al suelo con mucho dolor y costillas rotas, la sangre cubre su boca. Superman empieza a cargar sus ojos, apuntando hacia Batman ...

Mientras tanto, durante el enfrentamiento entre Batman y Superman, en aquella batalla predestinada entre hombres, se enfrentaban la Mujer Maravilla y Batgirl. La amazona ataca con su espada hacia la esposa de Izuku, pero ella esquiva sus ataques. Batgirl sabe con su fuerza no puede herir a la Mujer Maravilla, ella activa sus guantes eléctricos y golpea cual boxeador experimentado hacia la amazona. Cada golpe cargado de electricidad debilita a la amazona. La Mujer Maravilla esquiva uno de sus golpes, golpea con fuerza el vientre de Batgirl y la tumba lejos con una patada. Por suerte para Batgirl, su traje ha logrado amortiguar el impacto aunque eso no le privaba de sentir dolor. La Princesa de Themyscira carga su espada y camina lentamente rumbo a Batgirl. Batgirl saca sigilosamente unos batarangs explosivos y se los lanza hacia la amazona. La explosión provoca que la Mujer Maravilla pierda su espada y sea enviada lejos. La esposa de Izuku coge la espada de la amazona, la Mujer Maravilla se levanta con algo de dolor, ella saca su lazo con el fin de acabar esto. Batgirl saca unas granadas de humo y las lanza...

-Crees que escaparas de mi con humo?- la amazona aspira el humo por su boca.

-No es humo, es anestésico-dice Batgirl con una mascarilla puesta .

Desorientada, Batgirl comienza a golpear fuertemente a la Mujer Maravilla , la amazona intenta defenderse pero el anestésico se lo impide. Con la espads en la mano Batgirl dice:

-Solo hay una manera de acabar esto... Tranquila , no morirás-

La amazona intenta defenderse pero Batgirl con la espada le atraviesa el abdomen.

-Esto es por Shazam!- la sangre de la amazona empieza a borbotear y a caer por el suelo. El dolor es terrible y grita con fuerzas, ella mira con odio a la Mujer Murciélago.

-Y esto es por Firestorm!-Batgirl coge la cabeza de la amazona y le da un fuerte cabezazo que la deja noqueada...

Una amenaza fuera, la Mujer Maravilla ahors estaba inconsciente y desangradose por su propia espada.

El Hombre de Acero mira dicha escena, una enorme furia empieza a sobrecogerlo, enmedio de esa distracción Izuku lanza una granada de kriptonita, aquello sorprende a Superman. El Caballero Oscuro se levanta del suelo y tumba de un golpe a Superman, Batman saca una pistola electrica(la que usa Batman en las películas animadas de News 52) y lo electrocuta. El Hombre de Acero grita de dolor, sin su poder solo contaba con una resistencia parecida a la humana... Ese ataque eléctrico lo deja casi sin fuerzas, apenas se puede levantar.

-Llevo estudiandote por años, y conozco todas tus debilidades Clark... Por eso esto debe acabar-

Izuku saca de su cinturón una daga de kriptonita pura, se acerca a paso veloz, se agacha al suelo y lo clava fuertemente en el pecho del Hombre de Acero... Al igual que la amazona, el grita de dolor, está muy débil, le es imposible quitarse la kriptonita. El Hombre de Acero mira con odio al Caballero Oscuro y al instante cae inconsciente... Superman y la Mujer Maravilla estaban fuera de juego aunque aquello costo la vida de sus amigos... Por suerte el plan iba a la perfección, solo habia que esperar que Cyborg activara los portales y...

-No!!!Melissa no!!!- unos rayos impactan en el corazon de Batgirl.

Izuku corre hacia ella, la sangre brotaba cual manantial en su pecho, la vida de su esposa se estaba apagando.

-Melissa no te vayas no...- el Caballero Oscuro llora con dolor al ver a su mujer asi- Por favor no te vayas...

Los ojos de Melissa apuntan hacia arriba en el cielo. El Caballero Oscuro voltea su mirada hacia arriba, el dolor y la ira llenaban sus ojos al saber quien era el asesino... Darkseid.

-Eres un buen oponente, a pesar de no contar con las habilidades de Superman, has sabido derrotarlo y casi consigues acabar conmigo. Para tu mala suerte, tu amigo Cyborg no ha podido terminarlo...-

Del brazo izquierdo de Darkseid cuelga el cuerpo inerte de Cyborg, le faltaba su corazón. Darkseid arroja el cuerpo de Cyborg hacia Izuku.

-Kacchan...-

-Mirate, todos estos años labrando tu plan y no han servido de nada... Estas solo, no hay nada que puedas hacer contra mí-

El Señor de Apokolips dispara sus rayos omega hacia el pecho de Izuku... El Caballero Oscuro sentía como se le iba la vida, empezaba a perder la consciencia, veía borroso. En un instante, toda su vida paso ante sus ojos... Habia fracasado en su intento de traer la paz a este mundo, le habia fallado a su mujer, amigos y a su propia madre... Todos estos años ideando este plan se habia ido a la mierda... Este era el fin del Caballero Oscuro.

-Barry... Cuidate mucho por favor...-

Estas fueron las últimas palabras del Caballero Oscuro... Este fue el dia en que murio todo atisbo de esperanza, el dia en que la Tierra recibia la sangre de la Liga de la Justicia...

Sin embargo, aun quedaba esperanza pero solo el tiempo era capaz de revelar aquella salvacion. Por ahora, el mal había triunfado. Todo estaba perdido.

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo especial, os aviso que como el 15 de Septiembre empiezo las clases pues tardare en subir mas capítulos, pero intentaré subir mas seguido. En fin, me despido adiós! Feliz Batman Day!**


	7. Consecuencias

Es el día en Musutafu, las calles están alborotadas de gente, todo parece como si nada hubiera pasado antes pero no es así. Habia cierta tensión en el ambiente, y eso fue algo que Izuku podia notar. El joven midoroso caminaba por las calles, el vestido como estudiante de la universidad, el tiempo sin ser extrañado, la ciudad amaneció con la noticia de que 4 de sus héroes han sido atacados por él. Izuku podía ver en las pantallas de la ciudad o en los periódicos como la gente empezaba a tildarlo de villano.

-¿Hasta cuándo vamos a reaccionar? Tenemos un monstruo que ha atacado y un total de 5 héroes ... Este es un peligro, pero tomamos las medidas para ser demasiado tarde- habla un activista anti-Batman en la emisora que estaba escuchando Izuku.

Los foros ya estaban repletos de grandes acusaciones contra el Murciélago de Musutafu, habia hasta grupos que enviaban cartas a All Might para que él pudiera detenerlo.

Multitudes en las puertas de la comisaría para el Departamento de Política de las Naciones Unidas contra el vigilante nocturno. Él no era ningún villano, solo alguien que a pesar de no tener un capricho, arriesgaba su vida para defensor a los inocentes ... Si la gente supiera del negocio del Pingüino ...

El Pingüino, ¿quién es el hombre que está detrás de ese nombre? ¿Por qué negociar con esta droga? ¿Cual era su meta? Una imagen fría de la ciudad de Tokio está siendo arrastrada por unos pocos años. muerte, caos y destrucción era lo que había visto en esa imagen ... Aquello le helaba la sangre.

-Debo actuar cuanto antes- era que lo que él pensaba.

Se ha informado de casos de personas que se han encontrado en un estado salvaje y que no se han resuelto los aspectos extraños y parecidos como animales grotescos. Varios habian muerto de un marco cerebral o de un infario, dejando el caso sin resolver. Pero no he comentado, la gente estaba centrada en echar mierda a Batman. Aquello alegrava al Pinguino, la gente no sospechosa de él ni el camión, solo estaba ocupada la gente en denunciar a Batman. ¿Podia él tranquilizarse por completo? No. El Pingüino tuvo un tiempo que el Murciélago Pufiera atraparlo, un acabado con sus inútiles matones, el Caballero Oscuro, el Caballero Oscuro era un hueso del corazón, no sería muy inteligente de su parte subestimarlo ...

-¿Mas matones? No lo creo-decia que fue mientras estaba sentado en su lujoso despacho mientras fumaba un puro- Él acabó con varios héroes ... Necesito algo para hacerlo caer ... ¿Debería llamar a Slade? Esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta de que la gente se diera a mis pies- empieza a reirse cualquiera que sea el graznido de pinguino.

-¿Quieres quedar para ver con nosotros All Might: Ascension? - preguntaba Uraraka durante el almuerzo

-Lo siento pero no gracias, simplemente creo que sus películas no tienen que ver con la vida real- respondia tajante Izuku

La Clase 1-A se absorbe a lo largo de la película, ¿cómo es posible que haya alguien que no le guste las películas de All Might?

-¡Pe-pero si son geniales sus películas! -Decia Hagakure

-¿Geniales? ¿Ver a un tipo que golpea a los malos de un solo golpe mientras todos siguen su ejemplo es genial? No, solo parece que algo infantil. No todos son buenos en la vida, no puedes pretender que la humanidad es como decia Rousseau, no, la vida no es un arcoiris radiante, es lo opuesto a ello ...-

La clase 1-A nota que aura oscura del peliverde, algunos lo relacionan como un joven Aizawa.

-Pero eso nos inspira a ser mejores héroes ya darlo todo- decia Tsuyu- Todos pueden ser el símbolo de la paz, sus consejos son válidos.-

-¿Ser mejores héroes? La gente ve en solitario a Todo lo que puede ser porque no hay héroe, es solo un hipócrita.-

-Suenas como un amargado Deku-decia Katsuki- solo te comportas así porque eres una mierda sin poderes.-

El resto mira mal a Bakugou

-No te metas en lo que no te conviene "Kacchan". Recuerda quien te vencio con 10 años.-

Bakugou se enfada-¡Era un niño Deku! No sabía usar al máximo mi peculiaridad! Pero cuando se usa solo al 100% en el Héroe Nº 1 y en el mejor de los casos! No me importa si tu madre fue asesinada delante tuya, ¡sigue siendo solo Deku!

Izuku le mira con una mirada seria y penetrante.

-No vuelvas a mencionarla Bakugou. Si llegas a ser el N1, este país habrá tenido un peor héroe de todos-

Midoriya se levanta y comienza a irse, Bakugou enfadado se levanta y se lanza contra Izuku con una explosión en su mano derecha

-¡Muere! -

Izuku es rápido, para él, el tiempo fue una ilusión, algo maleable como decia Charles Victor Zsasz. Se véanse y esquivaron su ataque y le golpearon fuertemente el abdomen y luego continuaron con un fuerte gancho en la mandíbula. Kacchan suelta algo de saliva por los puñetazos. Todos en la cafetería observaron asombrosamente ese enfrentamiento rápido, en especial la Clase 1-A y cierto pelimorado ...

"¿Cómo un chico sin peculiaridad pide al Rey de las Explosiones?"

-Maldito Deku! -Dice Kacchan entre dientes.

-¿Desde cuándo sabe pelear así? -Pregunta intrigada Momo

 **En la salida**

-¡Izuku! ¡Midoriya! - Gritan Uraraka y Tenya, intentando llamar la atención de Izuku.

-¿Que quereis? - pregunta tranquilo el momento antes de subirse al coche

-Midoriya, si estas gracias por alguna razón, somos amigos, no es bueno que estes así- dice Tenya

-No me pasa nada, estoy bien ...-

-¡No! No estás bien, necesitas ayuda-dice Uraraka

-Chicos, solo porque tengo una opinión distinta a la vuestra me hace eso ser un extraño? No ... Lo siento no hay nada más que hablar.-

Midoriya entra en el coche, Alfred enciende los motores y ambos se van de la UA.

-Problemas ¿señor? -Pregunta Alfred

-Sí Alfred ... No necesito despejar mi mente un rato yo ...-

-¿Quiere que lo lleve hacia allí señor? -

-Sí Alfred, sí, necesito ir there - respondia Izuku

Izuku llega a un campo de pastos verdes y de ambiente tranquilo y sereno, un lugar preparado para el momento en que vivimos y ahora descansamos en paz: el cementerio. El joven Murciélago estaba parado frente a la lapifa de su madre.

 _Inko Midoriya_ _Madre y gran amiga, nunca te olvidaremos, siempre fuiste una gran persona, que descanses en paz_

-Hi Mom. He pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que he estado, he estado, he estado, he estado, he estado, he estado, he estado, he hablado, he hablado, he hablado, he hablado. Nadie merece que arrebaten las vidas de gente como tú. Sí, soy muy terco. Siempre fue así, pero ... Estoy cansado, la gente me ve como un monstruo, te digo que soy el problema pero no lo soy. Es el pingüino, ¿pero quién me va a creer? Soy yo contra el mundo ... Mamá, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? Dimelo !, asi podre honrar tu memoria.-

Izuku se arrodilla al suelo y mira por un rato la lápida de su madre.

-Tienes razón ... Debo seguir adelante, gracias mamá ... Que descansa-

Izuku se va del cementerio algo aliviado. ¿Qué debo hacer?

-No es bueno que él así así ...- dice Uraraka

-¿Qué no es bueno el qué? -Pregunta Tenya

-Que él este así de ... Amargado ... No, pero sí algo que pasa a Izuku, no conozco mucho, pero me preocupa que él se vuelva seguro en ...-

-¿Un tipo como Batman? -Dice Kirishima

-¿Pero qué dices? -Pregunta Tenya a Kirishima

-Ya sabes, en alguien oscuro y amargado-

-Además de acabar con un Bakugou con fos golpes- dados Toru

-¿Estas diciendo que Midoriya podria ser Batman? -Pregunta Mineta con miedo.

-¡No digais eso! Son solo tonterías, el hecho de que Midoriya sea así no significa que sea sea un villano! - dice Tenya

-Ya ... Pero aún así no es como nosotros, es ... - dice Mina

-¡Calla, no hay digas tonterías! Dejemos qhe Midoriya se calme, a lo mejor tiene un mal día nada más ...-

 _Dejemos que se calme_

La noche en que se encuentra en Musutafu, y en ella se ha alzaba el Caballero Oscuro, vigilando con sigilo en Puerto Rico y que sus rastreadores recogen información de que iban a descargar las mercancías del ... TRIGGER. A sí se llamaba la droga.

Batman podia ver a varias policías recibidos y haciendo la vidta gorda, lo que era material para incriminarlos ...

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado de dónde vender la mercancía? -Pregunta un matón

-No lo sé, dice que el jefe tiene un aliado que la fabrica la droga pero eso que importa? Mientras ganemos dinero mejor-

-Una cosa, ¿quién es el nuevo? Ya sabes, el tío del casco de dos colores ...

-Es un mercenario, pero de los mejores, no conviene meterte con él, puede matarte en menos de 1 segundo-

Izuku rastreaba en ese momento las conversaciones

-Uhm ... Con que un mercenario ... El Pingüino está tomando precauciones ... Él sabra algo ...-

Batman empieza a moverse sigilosamente y empieza a noquear a los francotiradores uno por uno. Los matones se dan cuenta de esto y la entrada en el campo, pero pronto en las sombras Batman los ataca hasta que todos caen.

-Eres muy hábil batman. Un solo tipo contra varios matones ... Me sorprende, pero aún no tengo rival para mí, pero antes que te mate el honor de que sepas quien soy, yo soy Deathstroke-

-No estoy de juegos hoy! Dime todo lo que sepas del Pinguino y seres gentil contigo! -

-Yo tampoco vengo a jugar- Deathstroke saca su baston de ataque.

El combate inicia, Deathstroke corre con gran velocidad, sorprendiendo a Batman, este ataca con su bastón pero Batman lo esquiva y procede a atacar con una patada al estilo Muai Thai, aprovechando la inercia del ataque de Deathstroke pero sorprendentemente él se voltea, coge la La pierna de Izuku y lo tira havia unas cojas metálicas de mercancía. Izuku mira hacia arriba y ve a Deathstroke saltando con su bastón sobre él, en un veloz movimiento Batman suelta una granada de humo dándole tiempo a escapar.

-¿Crees que con juguetes me venceras? ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! -

Por ejemplo, con una patada, sorprendió un golpe de muerte pero logró aterrizar bien. El combate mano a mano es abrumador para Batman, las habilidades de Deathstroke eran incluso mayores que las de Eraserhead. Deathstroke es veloz en los ataques, demasiado veloz para un humano promedio.

-Me sorprende Batman, eres el primero que ha durado más tiempo luchanfo contra mi! - Deathstroke le propina un golpe hacia la mandíbula de Batman, Izuku suelta algo de sangre.

-Porque ese es mi poder! ¡Yo nunca me rindo! - Izuku esquiva sus ataques y la golpea, por ejemplo, en la zona abdominal, luego golpea con los ataques y le propina un golpe final hacia su mascara metálica.

La máscara se disparó ante ese fuerte ataque, revelando así la identidad de Deathstroke, un hombre de pelo canoso de unos casi 50 años. A pesar de estar viejo, Deathstroke se movia como el viento.

-Ya me canse! - Deathstroke se guarda su baston y saca una katana.

El Caballero Oscuro saca su pistola de agarre y venta disparada antes de que Deathstroke intentara matarlo. El mercenario observa a Batman y con movimientos rápidos también llega hacia atriba. Todos los dos años seguidos, Deathstroke ataca con su katana pero Izuku lo detiene con el muchacho cuchillas de sus antebrazos y le destroza la katana. De pronto unos focos de luz se iluminan de repente en el futuro. Era la policía.

-¡Batman quedas arrestado! ¡Detente o dispararemos! -

Izuku salta de la grúa, intentando escapar de la policía, Deathstroke enpieza a perseguirlo. Batman corre y salta lo que más puede, mientras que es perseguido por Deathstroke y la policía.

Sin embargo, la Muerte y la muerte se envían hacia una fábrica abandonada. Izuku se levanga adolorido debido a que cayó hacia el suelo del edificio.

-Es hora de que esto acabe Batman! El Pingüino quiere verte fuera de lugar!-

-Que siga esperando! Si no quieres hablar, te hare hablar!-

Batman corre hcia Deathstroke y lo empuja hacia una planta mas baja. Deathstroke cae al suelo adolorido, las habilidades del Murciélago lo sorprendían, si dejaba que el ganara, sus contacros perderian su congianza en él y perderia dinero.

Airado, ataca a Batnan pero este se defiende hasta qye ambos intentado derrotar el uno al otro se rompen cada uno un brazo. Izuku tenía el brazo derecho roto y Deathstroke el izquierdo...

-Irónico...- dice Izuku

De pronto la policía llegua, los SWAT arrasan la fabricafabrica abandonada. Deathstroke al ver eso se enfurece.

-Arriba las manos!Los dos!-

-Tienes suerte Batnan! Est vez vivirás pero la procima te matare!- Deathstroke lanza una granada de humo y desaparece del lugar.

Afuera de la fábrica de una tal Ace Chemicals, la policía está afuera esperando, también había ciudadanos espectantes sobre como saldría el Murciélago . Se escuchan tiroteos, algunos creen que Batman ha muerto hasta que un SWAT es lanzado por la ventana de la planta principal. Batman esta vivo.

-Pero que demonios...?-hablaba sorprendido el señor Tsukauchi- Comando, que rayos ocurre adentro... COMANDO!- nadie de los SWAT respondía...-Pero quien es este hombre?

Izuku a pesar de tener el brazo roto podia defenderse pero sabia que no podria irse del lugar a menos que... Por suerte contaba con los medios necesarios, en una de sus botas habia un transmisor que estaba conectado a una de las cuevas de la Bat-Cueva, en ella se encontraban una legion de murciélagos. El transmisor emitiria una señal que atraeria a los murciélagos, eso le daria tiempo a escapar. Podria usar ese nuevo regalo de Lucius...

-¿Como es posible que no puedan detenerlo? Por Dios, es solo un hombre, que entren todos los...Pero que coño?!-

Tsukauchi y los demás observan como el cielo nocturno se encontraba cargado de una legion de murciélagos, los murciélagos descienden y comienzan a alborotar y a morder a la gente

-Pero que demonios?!-

De entre los murciélagos emergia una criatura de color oscuro y de tamaño imponente, de ella salia unos dos focos intensos de luz...parecia que estaba enfadado. Era el Batmovil.

Los murciélagos impedian a la policía concentrarse, Batman sale de ACE Chemicals y comienza a esquivar a la policía. Algunos lcomenzaban a dispararle pero él lograba esquivarles. A pesar del dolor de su brazo roto logro entrar dn el batmovil. Izuku enciende los motores y comienza a alejarse del lugar a toda velocidad... Asombrando a todos. Los murciélagos seguian al Batmovil como si fuese su pastor, su guía... Aquella noche era la noche del Murciélago.

 **Siento no haber publicado en todo este tiempo . Espero que este capítulo os guste,intentare subir contenido mas seguido. Dejad vuestro comentario o comentadme alguna idea o duda. Adios**


	8. Noticia 1

Muy buenas, vengo a contaros el futuro del proximo capítulo pero antes de eso me gustaría responder a algunos comentarios. A Gabe Logan sobre el Batman de este fanfic, bueno no era mi intención que Izuku fuers un Dark Knight yo quisiera que fuera como un Bat Affleck o uno parecido al de los comics, fue un error mio el hacerle realista incluso en el traje que es de kevlar pero tranquilo eso se va a cambiar. Espero hacer un BatDeku de la talla del My Hero Academia verse. Podrias darme ideas si quieres ya que en esto estoy algo solo. Respecto a lo de Injustice ,bueno eso es algo del futuro original de este verse, o sea que ese capítulo especial si es canónico en este fanfic pero tendremos que superar varios arcos para llegar a la llegada de Darkseid y el nacimiento de la Liga de la Justicia. Creo que no hace falta decir quien será Barry Allen en este universo, alli le deje claro.

Ah, y sobre Vigilantes en el proximo capítulo tenis pensado incluir a Knucleduster pero quería darle un origen distinto y un futuro distinto, es decir, que el vigilante renaciera en otro nuevo vigilante inspirado en unos de los miembros de la Sociedad de la Justicia de América, Wild... Cof cof cof.

Como Izuku ahors tiene el brazo roto, obviamente no puede actuar como Batman pero todavía puede seguir trabajando. Malone... Alguien me podria dar ideas sobre como profundizar en este proximo alter ego de Izuku?

Una pregunta random , ¿que es lo que quieres ver de Izuku como Batman en este universo? Es decir, ¿que es lo que mas quisieras ver en Izuku si el fuera Batman en MHA? Tal vez su destreza, su inteligencia . Dejalo en los comentarios , gracias.

Ah, un favor ,leed el fanfic de mi version de la Liga de la Justicia pls. Adiós .


	9. ¿Fuera de Juego?

Aquella noche, sin lugar a dudas, fue la noche del Murciélago. El cielo nocturno conquistado por miles de murciélagos mientras el Caballero Oscuro se alzaba en su imponente vehículo. La policía no podia dar credito a lo que veían. Toda Musutafu fue testigo del evento, hasta seres que no pertenecen a este tiempo...

-Uhm... Creo que a Allen le huviera gustado ver esto- decia un tal Rip Hunter en su nave que estaba sobre los cielos,oculta de la vista humana- Bueno,todo a su tiempo ...

Aquella noche seria la última vez que Musutafu veria a Batman al menos por un tiempo...

-Tiene suerte amo Izuku de seguir con vida- hablaba Alfred, mientras curaba las heridas del joven Midoriya-eres demasiado joven para morir señor...sus paseos nocturnos le pasaran factura.

-Lo sé Alfred pero eso me tiene sin cuidado...¡Ay!- Alfred aprieta las vendas del brazo roto de Izuku

-Si al menos contara con un quirk de regeneracion celular señor...-

-O uno que anulara mis necesidades de sueño, el padre de Hitoshi Shinsou es incapaz de dormir..-

-Señor no me haga preocuparme de más-

-Bueno, ¿existe una manera mas rapida de que se cure el brazo?-

-La hay, se llama Recovery Girl, una exnovia del pasado. Su quirk le permite curar las heridas del usuario en cuestión de segundos pero...no creo que se vaya a tomarlo bien si la llamo ahora y encima ver a un chico sin quirk con multiples heridas... Seria muy sospechoso,¿no lo cree?-

-Caray Alfred, no sabia que fuiste un rompecorazones en tu juventud- Izuku comienza a reirse mientras Alfred suelta una sonrisa.

-Y lo seras algun dia señor, solo hace falta ver como le mira esa tal Uraraka...-

-No creo que se enamore de mí Alfred, mi trabajo es mas importante como para pensar en mujeres-

-Nunca digas nunca señor, el tiempo es caprichoso y uno nunca sabe como sera su futuro...-

-Lo que tu digas Alfred..-

Alfred termina de curar a Izuku y comienza a salir de la batcueva...

-Señor,recuerde que esta incapacitado por lo que debe aplazar sus paseos, hazme un favor y haga cosas de su edad por favor-

El silencio se apodera del lugar en pocos segundos, Izuku empieza a notar los sintomas del cansancio y decide descansar... Mientras sale de la cueva observa desde una vitrina su traje de vigilante, ese traje le había salvado la vida en varias ocasiones aunque era algo pesado... El sabia que habia materiales más ligeros y resistentes pero conseguirlos... Al menos este prototipo cumplia su función.

Izuku sale de la batcueva rumbo a su cama.

Musutafu despierta alborotada, la cruzada del Murciélago la sorprende. En todos lados se comentaba lo sucedido anoche, en lugares como los hospitales,las enfermeras cotilleaban sobre ello. Shota Aizawa habia escuchado las noticias y la verdad, él era de las pocas personas que no consideraba a Batman una amenaza luego de su enfrentamiento con él. En todo ese tiempo que estuvo en el hospital, Aizawa estaba analizando el por qué de que Batman atacara a Death Arms, hasta que empezó a darse cuenta de que Deaths Arms no era un tipo de fiar.

Sí, en las cámaras él era un bonachón pero dentro de la comunidad heroica era bien conocido por ser un patán arrogante que no paraba de lanzarle los tejos a Midnight (últimamente no paraba de hablar de la hija del cientifico David Shield, la cual a pesar de ser una adolescente ya era toda una belleza). Se supone que él estaba en un punto de mercancía ilegal, ¿por qué las noticias no hablaron de eso? Si él estaba patrullando, ¿por qué no los detuvo? Se supone que la potencia de sus puños hacen romper una pared, él solo podría contra ellos pero no, los datos apuntaban a ataques hechos por un hombre de estatura convencional...Batman.

Entonces si no estaba de patrulla, él estaba ayudando a facilitar la mercancía, él era un corrupto. ¿Que había en esa mercancía? ¿Drogas, armas o que? ¿Quien era el cerebro de toda esta operación?

-Señor Aizawa, un paquete pars usted-una enfermera lo saca de sus pensamientos

-¿Quien? Espero que no sea de ella...-

-No, es anónimo -

La enfermera se va, dejando a Aizawa solo. Curioso abre el paquete y se encuentra con su traje y sus vendas arregladas junto a una nota. Lo nota no decia nada, solo mostraba a un murciélago. Al fondo del paquete habia un pequeño pastel, lucia apetecible. Menudo detalle por parte de Batman.

-A caballo regalado, nunca le mures el diente- Aizawa suelta una arrogante sonrisa.

Slade Wilson, alias Deathstroke, asesino a sueldo, mercenario, experto en artes marciales y responsable de miles de muertes se encontraba entrenando en su gimnasio privado, especialmente, golpeaba con mucha ira su saco de boxeo imaginando que era Batman. Jamas había fallado a un encargo, jamás, su trabajo era aniquilar a Batman pero se confío, habia oido que él era un fenomeno pero no tanto como para aguantar a una pelea con él. Encima, si lo analizabas bien Batman podria ser un...adolescente.¡Un maldito crío sobrevivió ante el mayor de los mercenarios! Por culpa de ese mocoso él tenía un brazo roto.

Cada golpe que encesta es mas letal hasta que, furioso, saca una katana y lo corta por la mitad imaginando que ers Batman desangrandose.

Su impecable curriculum ahora tenía una mancha... Él no permitiría que esto siguiera así, Cobblepot le ordeno aniquilarlo y lo iba a hacer, no le importaba si no cobraba, verlo morir seria suficiente.

Oswald Cobblepot, conocido entre su gente como el Pinguino, se encontraba desayunando un exquisito plato a base de pescado mientras pensaba sobre lo ocurrido anoche. Deathstroke le había defraudado pero aun así logro romperle un brazo al Murciélago, al menos estaria incapacitado un tiempo ese mentecato...

Hoy tuvo que sobornar de nuevo a la policía para que la mercancía del muelle no saliera a la luz. No permitiria que su venganza no se finalizara por las acciones de un vulgar justiciero.

¿Venganza? Si. La infancia de Cobblepot no fue muy amena. Su padre murio cuando él era un crío, su madrw era demasiado sobreprotectora con él y le prohibía salir afuera y relacionarse con los demás niños.

Nunca destacó físicamente, no era ni veloz ni ágil, cada vez que se movia cojeaba como si fuera un...pinguino. No tenia un quirk asombroso como el resto, nunca tuvo la habilidad de controlar el fuego como lo tenía su ex compañero de clases, Enji Todoroki. No, su quirk era hablar con malditos pinguinos.

-Ey Chicos! Mirad al Pinguino reencontrandose con su familia perdida!- gritaban unos zopencos compañeros en una visita al zoo.

Todos se burlaban de él y tenian razon. ¿Quien no se burlaria de un tipo enano, encorvado, cojo y cuyo quirk era inutil? No, nunca tuvo una vida fácil pero una vez fue inocente y puro, soñaba con ser un héroe. Sueños truncados eran. Tuvo que darse cuenta que los heroes solo eran unos cerdos egoistas que alardeaban de ser los mejores pero que cuándo les ofrecías dinero dejaban esa careta y actuaban como eran, sucios corruptos y putas baratas.

Musutafu, su ciudad natal merecía un castigo por toda esta escoria, por todo el dolor que vivió, todos iban a caer postrados ante él, y el TRIGGER le iba a proporcionar su venganza.

Gente como Enji Todoroki( o mejor conocido como Endeavor) caería, esa escoria seria pisoteada por él, ellos sufririan diez veces mas de lo que el sufrió... Algún dia él estaría con su amada Rei, él la sacaria de su prisión y estaría lejos de ese monstruo que se hacía pasar por héroe...

-Señor, la fuente de Maryland desea contactar con usted, dice que tiene buenas noticias para usted-

En los barrios pobres se encontraba un hombre de complexión musculosa, se encontraba entrenando con un saco de boxeo, se notaba que tenía experiencia en el campo del boxeo. A simple vista parecia ser alguien del monton pero en su epoca él fue un boxeador de renombre. Pero todo eso es cosa del pasado, todavia tenia agujetas de la noche anterior pero ya estaba algo acostumbrado, Knuckleduster era un hueso duro de roer. Termina de entrenar y se dirige a su taquilla, la abre y ve algunas fotos de él joven en sus primeros años como boxeador, otra foto de él con su...familia y arriba de todo un pequeño cartel sobre él como si fuera ese luchador del pasado La Roca mientras abajo de él se alzaba su viejo apodo de guerra... Wildcat.


	10. EL Puzzle Empieza a Resolverse

Un fuerte viento golpea a la ciudad del Murcielago… La lluvia cae en gran manera sobre la tierra, apenas hay un alma que se encuentre vagando en las calles, todos se encuentran encerrados en sus calidos hogares disfrutando de la compañia de sus seres queridos. No hay señal del Murcielago entre las oscuras nubes de la noche…

Se oyen ruidos de disparos y destrucción allá en una mansión alejada de la ciudad, las luces estan apagadas, heroes y villanos luchan entre si. Kamui Woods y Eraserhead luchaban con todas sus fuerzas pero los villanos les superaban en numero, villanos vestidos de payaso y villanos que usaban tubos en sus cuerpos, tubos que contenían cierto veneno.

-Kamui tu sigue adelante, ve a por Mount Lady, vamos!- grita Eraser head mientras un mercenario de Bane le agarra y lo lanza contra un pilar de marmol…

Una sonora y diabolica carcajada retumba por los pasillos de la mansion...Batman corria con toda su agilidad en busca de ese psicópata de pelo verde y piel blanquecina, presenta varias heridas algo graves y en su boca sale sangre pero eso a él no le importa… Él debe detenerlo…

-Muere!- se escucha un grito alla en la lejanía, después una explosión que retumba y hace tambalear la mansion..

-Kacchan… Idiota- maldice Batman

Se escuchan explosiones cada vez más fuertes, Kacchan no está ganando, él está perdiendo, Bane está jugando con él como si fuera un simple muñeco de trapo. Bane le agarra un brazo a Bakugou y se lo quiebra, haciendole gritar de dolor para después ser enviado de un solo puñetazo hacia la pared, no solo hacia la pared, sino destrozando paredes… Kacchan escupe sangre, él está débil, las llamas de sus explosiones comienzan a engullir la mansion

-Eres un insensato Bakugou Katsuki… Posees un gran poder…- Bane le agarra de la cabeza, apretandola y arrastrandola por la mansion…- Se supone que el Murcielago debe ser quebrado pero tu, tu seras mi preparativo para el gran momento-

Un silencio absoluto recorre el lugar, luego todo se rompe, un grito desgarrador retumba por la mansion…

-Kacchan no!- Batman llega tarde

Bane se rie, tira el destrozado cuerpo de Bakugou hacia plantas abajo… Batman mira con odio a Bane, había llegado tarde…

-Oh Cerebro-de-murcielagos… Se te acaba el tiempo, ¿que decidiras? Vengar al heroe o…¿salvar a la damicela?- la risa del Joker sigue retumbando el lugar…

Batman no puede estar en varios lugares a la vez… Él no era All Might… Él solo era un hombre…

Todo se torna oscuro y borroso hasta acabar con la vision de la mansion Midoriya ardiendo y desmoronandose… Un gran destello emerge delante de Izuku, cierta figura escarlata se encontraba en el fondo yendo hacia él…

-Padre! Escuchame!- esas palabras desgarradoras hacen despertar en sobresalto al joven Midoriya, empieza a mover la cabeza para ver si todo estaba bien… Todo estaba bien, no habia nada que temer… El corazon todavia le sigue latiendo a mil…

Mientras en otro lugar

Un grupo de drogadictos callejeros empiezan a correr en mitad de la noche, huian atomorizados ante cierta figura imponente, pero no habia nadie detras…

-Creo que le dimos esquinazo tio…- decia uno

De pronto, en los aires aparece Knuckleduster quien aterriza encima de un yonqui...Comienza a escucharse sonidos de golpes y huesos rotos…

\- Si me pegas te denunciare!-

-¿Ah si? Recuerdas al joven Oguro, ¿no? ¿Te importo que él fuera a la cárcel mientras tú le vendiste al Pinguino? Confiesa! Por tu culpa, su familia perecio! ¿Te importo acaso? No! Mirate, viviendo de la mierda de ese monstruo… Ahora, me contaras todo lo que sabes o si no…-

Oguro, o más conocido como Knucleduster, se encontraba frente a la lápida de su esposa, había venido a visitarla como siempre, a la misma hora y con un ramo de flores. La gente que iba al cementerio normalmente se topaba con él pero aquello no era extraño, había gente que tambien iba comunmente al cementerio como ese chico peliverde que vio la última vez… Era fuerte y joven pero parecía apagado, como si el peso del mundo estuviera bajo sus espaldas…

-Sé que si estuvieras aquí lo primero que dirias seria que estoy loco… Que debería seguir adelante y no mirar atrás pero es dificil, sabes que nunca he sido de mirar hacia atrás, y la ultima vez que hice eso tu moriste… Si tan solo no hubiera elegido esa vida facil, hoy estarias viva y tendriamos hijos… No te preocupes querida, presiento que todo esto se va a acabar, pronto podre meter entre rejas a Oswald Cobblepot, por favor solo dame tiempo…-

Un ramo de flores es dejado en la lapida, Knuckleduster se dirige hacia su piso, hoy tendría un poco de tiempo libre, Koichi todavia esta en clases por lo que tiene tiempo para reflexionar.

Enciende la tele…

-Hoy la ciudad de Musutafu despierta agitada luego del atentado a la policia causado por el vigilante nocturno, Batman. Se dice que Batman interrumpio una operación de la policia contra el trafico de drogas, hay quien apunta que Batman este involucrado con una mafia… Tal vez por eso agredio a Death Arms. Lo unico que sabemos que Batman está en alerta roja y que la ciudad no quiere saber nada de él-

Batman… habia oido cosas de él, cosas muy contradictorias. Unos lo llamaban héroe y otros amenaza, jamas habia escuchado tanta controversia hacia un vigilante? Una vez, interesado, quiso ver como era. No era humano, era como un monstruo, su forma de actuar pero lo mas curioso de todo era que no usaba un quirk, llevaba un cinturon con accesorios, podria ser un cinturon que le ayudaria en ciertas ocasiones, le hacia acordarse a el… Él usaba una pistola para escalar edificios mientras que él usaba una soga. Tal vez él sea alguien sin quirk.

¿Alguien sin quirk involucrado en el crimen? Era ilogico, él actuaba más como un heroe a su manera. Puede que haya un complot contra él… Podría visitar a Eraserhead, pese a que tuvo problemas con él por su vigilancia mantenía cierta relación con el. Batman se enfrento a Eraser una vez, tal vez él podria saber algo de él o algo del trafico de drogas… Si esa droga fuera el TRIGGER…

Shota Aizawa se encontraba echado en la cama del hospital, degustando el postre que le obsequio Batman. Todo está tranquilo hasta que una ligera brisa recorre la sala, era Knucleduster.

-¿A que se debe tu visita KD?-

-Creo que por un tema en particular, Batman.-

-¿Que quieres saber de él?-

Knuckleduster observa la cajita de Eraserhead, de la cual se asomaba una tarjeta con cierto simbolo puntiagudo…

-No sabía que te carteabas con el Murcielago tio…-

-No exactamente, pero viendo en tu rostro que eso no te afecta supongo que algo esta pasando con el ,no?-

-Pues si… He visto las noticias, todos estan echando mierda a Batman como si fuera un chivo expiatorio, como si…-

-...Hubiera un complot contra él no?-

-Veo que no te pego tan fuerte como para que tus neuronas sigan funcionando…-

Aizawa rodea los ojos…

-Esto me resulta extraño ya que pese a mi ultimo enfrentamiento, vi que él no era un villano, él era como tú, alguien que buscaba justicia, sí, es violento pero no abusa, él no mata, solo noquea, él lo tenia facil me podia haber matado y seguir con esa cruzada anti heroe como dicen algunos…-

-Te entiendo…-

-Pero analizando bien las cosas, si, hay un complot contra él. Pensando en lo sucedido contra Death Arms me di cuenta de que Batman solo lo estaba deteniendo a él, Death Arms estaba involucrado con cierto tipo de droga, Batman acabo con ese trafico de hecho los daños ocasionados fueron ocasionados por un tipo de estatura convencional..-

-Si eso es asi, ¿que tipo de droga sera esa como para hacer que gente como Death Arms se haya aliado con esa lacra?-

-De hecho, hay indicios de personas que sufren daños como derrames, infartos y todo tiene que ver con cierta droga que afecta al organismo pero nadie sabe que droga es, es una droga difícil de descifrar...-

-No, no puede ser…-

-¿Que te pasa?-

-¿Que que me pasa? Que se a que negocio esta dominando las calles de Gotham, se llama TRIGGER y el jefe de esto es el Pinguino…Batman esta en peligro…

Aizawa se sorprende, ahora las piezas del puzzle se estaban armando….


	11. El Pingüino

EL PINGÜINO

Un vigilante nocturno ha desaparecido, no hay rastro de él que indique que esté vivo, su negra capa ya no ondea más por el viento de Musutafu. La ciudad descansa tranquila, por fin ese monstruo no aterrorizaría más. El Murciélago ya no es noticia… Han pasado días o semanas desde su última aparición luego de su atentado contra el glorioso cuerpo de policia, por fin había algo de paz en el ambiente. Los criminales suspiraban de alivio, aquel justiciero que los castigaba por sus actos ya no aparecía…

-No me importa lo que dice usted Tsukaichi, los hechos son irrefutables, desde que Batman ya no está el crimen ha vuelto a disparar en las calles. ¿Qué hacen los héroes para remediar eso? Son pocos los que vigilan por las noches, y escasos que tengan la eficiencia del Murciélago. ¿Acaso teme que un justiciero haga más que todo un cuerpo de policía y héroes?- hablaba un periodista de una delegación del Daily Planet aquí en Japón.

-No, no es eso pero tiene que reconocer que no podemos fiarnos de un justiciero que no conocemos apenas, no ha estudiado en ninguna academia conocida, por favor, si ha agredido a varios héroes en su carrera… Además tenemos a All Might para defendernos.-

-Muy bien, tenemos a All Might, eso es verdad pero,¿por cuánto tiempo? Me tomé la libertad de hacer un estudio de las horas de patrullaje de él y en estos últimos años su período de actividad ha descendido al límite de 3 horas. ¿Qué le ocurre al Símbolo de Paz?¿Podemos contar con un héroe que apenas hace algo en el día? Pero con Batman las cosas eran distintas, los criminales temían salir de noche y el que salía era ajusticiado…. Señores, tal vez hemos cometido el fatídico error de echar a un héroe de nuestras filas…-

-Por favor señor Olsen, no me vaya a comparar a Batman con el cuerpo de héroes que cuenta con más años de experiencia…-

Uraraka Ochaco estaba escuchando dicho podcast mientras estudiaba, ella nunca había sido muy propensa a hablar de estos temas de vigilancia y tal ya que no quería que cosas como su amistad se vieran perjudicadas por estas cosas. Nunca había pensado en el Murciélago, le habían muchas cosas de él como si él medía 2 o 3 metros, que tenían una fuerza descomunal, que podía volar,... Podrían ser exageraciones pero, ese tipo había sido capaz de derrotar al profesor Aizawa en un combate mano a mano, sin duda era fuerte. ¿Cómo podía ella ser tan débil? Es decir, ella no poseía un quirk poderoso y carecía de esa eficiencia que caracteriza a Batman, sin duda ese vigilante le había dejado el listón muy alto… Ella tenía un objetivo, ayudar a sus padres a salir de la miseria…

Padres, no entendía por qué ella al recordar ese término tuvo que pensar en Izuku Midoriya. Ella apenas conocía poco de él, la primera vez que lo conoció desde el examen de admisión le pareció guapo y respetuoso(no era como el pervertido de Mineta), él era como Todoroki pero más moderado. Solo sabía que estudiaba en Estudios Generales y que era un buen estudiante( decir bueno sería decir poco, sus notas eran excelentes), pese a no tener un quirk era capaz de golpear a Bakugou… No había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo bien a fondo, él almorzaba con ellos pero por las tardes no se relacionaba mucho con ellos, Izuku solo existía en UA. Mina Ashido quería sonsacarle algún tema o quería ligarse al peliverde pero él la ignoraba, pero pese a su poco conocimiento de él, lo consideraba una buena persona. Nunca se imagino que Izuku era un chico millonario, una vez él la invitó a almorzar en su casa, y a pesar de que en ese momento sabía que él era rico, el ser llevada por una limusina hasta un penhouse era una experiencia demasiado sorprendente.

-Alfred, ¿has visto a Izuku?- hablaba un señor de piel negra y de edad madura.

-No señor Fox, supongo que estará en su paseo matutino-

-Bueno, gracias Alfred...Oh, ¿tú debes de ser Uraraka no? Perdón por recibirte así pero a veces este chico es un caso especial… Si quieres puedes ir a por él y llamarle-

Ella suponía que Izuku habría ido a pasear pero no a ese lugar… Al cementerio. Ver a Midoriya frente a una lápida y entregando a unas flores…

INKO MIDORIYA.Decía la lapida…

-No hace falta que te escondas Uraraka, ven.-

Uraraka se acerca algo avergonzada.

-¿Qu-quien es?- pregunta ella

-Mi madre. La persona más bondadosa que haya existido en este planeta. Falleció cuando tenía apenas 4 años...Se fue tan joven… Sé que no me oye pero así le rindo honor a ella, ella quería que yo siguiera adelante, que fuera un gran hombre en el futuro aunque estuviere solo...Aunque yo estuviera viendo al abismo, que yo nunca pestañee.-

-Sin duda hizo un gran trabajo tu madre-

-Gracias Uraraka-

Izuku le suelta una sonrisa. Ambos se van a almorzar, más tarde a boca de Lucius se da cuenta de que Izuku es huérfano, que cuando su madre murió su padre no apareció para cuidarlo. Se sabía que él trabajaba en Gotham, una ciudad de Estados Unidos, quién sabe lo que haga él allí pero ese tipo era un imbécil al ignorar a su hijo…

MULTIMILLONARIO REFORMA ORFANATOS

El adinerado Oswald Cobblepot, dueño de Cobblepot Industries, ha asombrado a todos con sus donaciones multimillonarias a la caridad. Varios orfanatos que apenas recibían atención por parte del Gobierno han sido reformados por él, ahora los niños cuentan con mejores servicios e instrumentos educativos…

-¿Cómo se siente señor Cobblepot con todo esto?-preguntaba cierta reportera.

-Bueno, no sé como sentirme, solo siento que estoy haciendo algo que todos como seres humanos debemos hacer… No me siento como un dios ni nada por el estilo pero creo que de esta forma estoy ayudando a la gente desfavorecida ya que comparto su dolor, sé como se siente cuando alguien te da la espalda. Solo quiero que me vean como uno más, no como un rico egoista, sino como un heroe.-

-Vaya, creo que es un ejemplo que todos deberían aprender, no es secreto que hay millonarios incluso héroes que amasan fortunas pero que no usan su dinero por el bienestar común, ¿que opina usted de esto?-

-Bueno, es su decisión que hacer con su dinero pero me parece una falta de respeto que personas como Endeavor no usen su dinero para los demás, se supone que es un héroe y que debería ayudar a los demás-

-Tiene usted la razon señor Cobblepot pero no me puede negar que la gente lo adora, !de hecho hay algunos que quieren que usted sea el alcalde!-

-Bueno si el pueblo lo quiere…-Cobblepot se rie.

La gente desconoce como es el Pinguino en realidad. Es un ser despreciable y abominable. ¿Que fueron de aquellos heroes como Eraserhead o del vigilante Knucleduster? Nadie lo sabe... Parece que la Tierra se los ha tragado.

Tiempo antes

En unas frias y sucias alcantarillas, dos personas caminan yendo hacia un lugar desconocido…

-A estas horas no habra nadie vigilando las oficinas de la policia. Tenemos via libre…-hablaba Oguro

-Todavia me cuesta creer que existe un mafioso que tiene comprados a varios heroes, pensaba que habiamos superado eso…-

-Aizawa, el ser humano es como un pendulo puede subir hasta lo mas alto pero puede retornar hasta lo más vil y despreciable…-

En efecto, no había nadie en las oficinas. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio y sumido en una densa oscuridad… Los dos heroes se dirigen hacia la oficina del Jefe del Departamento…

-Espero que el dispositivo que me haya creado la joven Hatsume Mei funcione…- respondia Aizawa.

El dispositivo constaba de la apariencia de un pendrive pero por dentro estaba formado de una serie de nanobots que podian cortar con suma facilidad software de proteccion. Lo que vino después fue aterrador como si alguien decidiera traer a un extraterrestre para crear un ataque de falsa bandera. Tetrico era lo que podian pensar los dos.

En efecto, el ordenador del Jefe de Policia estaba conectado a las fuentes del Pinguino…

-Pero esto que es… Dios, esto no puede ser verdad…- decia asombrado Aizawa

Fotos de experimentos fallidos ante las primeras versiones de la droga TRIGGER, fotos de cuerpos con la cabeza explotada o supurando extraños liquidos por sus cuerpos...Mutaciones y efectos secundarios como perdidas de memoria, derrames cerebrales o animalizacion del individuo...Gritos de personas implorando que acabran con los experimentos, suplicando socorro. La droga TRIGGER era una droga que, en si, potenciaba los quirks del individuo hasta puntos algidos pero haciendo que el cuerpo se autoexplote a si mismo; provocaba adicciones hasta el punto de que el cuerpo perdia fuerzas como si se consumiera a si mismo… Pero lo peor era lo siguiente.

-Fase Final Proyecto Trigger: No… esto no es posible...El no puede ser capza de hacer algo asi- respondia Knuckleduster

FASE FINAL. CONTROL COMPLETO DE LA CIUDAD USANDO EL ALCANTARILLADO COMO VIA PARA COLAR EL TRIGGER Y EVAPORARLO SOBRE TODA LA CIUDAD. MUSUTAFU CAERA VICTIMA DEL TRIGGER.

RESULTADOS.CONTROL ABSOLUTO DE LA VOLUNTAD DE MUSUTAFU. CREACION DE SUPERSOLDADOS PARA MARYLAND

Se escucha un leve ruido y de repente una criatura invisible salta contra Knuckleduster y contra Aizawa. Son derrotados a causa de no poder verlos, ambos son gravemente heridos…

Aizawa y Oguro despiertan atados en unas sillas, encadonados y con una fuerte luz iluminando sobre ellos. Alguien se acerca, se nota que usa el sonido de un baston ya que cojea, una bocanada de humo revela quien es… Oswald Cobblepot

-Vaya vaya, quien tenemos aqui, al heroe que borra los quirks y al vigilante sin quirk...Menudo espectaculo. Chicos, mamá no os dijo que no debeis meteros en lo que no os conviene… Que pena de juventud…-

-Pagaras por lo que has hecho monstruo! Me encargare de que te pudras en la carcel!- grita Knuckleduster

-¿Y quien me lo impedira? ¿Acaso la puta de tu mujer se levantara de la tumba para matarme? No me hagas reir Oguro. Conmigo podrías haber tenido un gran futuro, eras un campeon en el boxeo, yo apostaba por ti, !viviste de ese sucio dinero que yo apostaba! Preferiste abandonarlo y pudrirte como heroe…¿dime quien se acuerda de ti? Nadie- el Pinguino se rie- Si hay algo que no tolero es a los idiotas y como estos se quejan de su vida de mierda cuando en realidad ellos tienen la culpa…-

-Pudrete!- dice Aizawa

El Pinguino coge su paraguas y le golpea por el mango, Aizawa escupe sangre...

-Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? Eres solo un cobarde…-

El Pinguino se enfada y apunta su paraguas hacia Aizawa, él esta confundido ¿por que le apunta con un paraguas? hasta que… BANG!

Aizawa gime de dolor…

-Ves hacia donde conduces con tus acciones Oguro… Los que están cerca tuya sufren por tu terquedad… No eres nada, menos que nada, piensatelo bien, yo puedo darte todo lo que quieres y que me dejes en paz-

-...No!- Knuckleduster escupe a Cobblepot

Oswald le golpea con el mango, este estaba afilado y se le clava al costado de Knuckleduster...

Se escuchan gritos de dolor por unos minutos, los heroes sufren y el villano disfruta de la escena… A lo lejos, un joven vigilante llamado The Crawler observa como su maestro es torturado por el Pinguino.


	12. Noticia 2

Queria decirles que he empezado a escribir el nuevo capítulo, en él podremos ver mas a Uraraka(al menos como lo estoy ideando) y quien sabe, a lo mejor el peliverde la invita a salir, no lo sé muy bien ,que me aconsejais? Ya que si algo conocemos de Batman es que es un ligon. He decidido darle a BatDeku un nuevo traje, este es visto en la nueva portada del fanfic. Ahora, no sé si ya habreis visto el trailer de Joker pero me parece espectacular y no sé, me gustaria plasmar ese Joker en mi fanfic, a ver tengo mas o menos pensado quien sera el Joker en este universo(solo es dire que existe en el lore de BNHA). Ahora, ¿quien quereis que sea el Joker? ¿Que esperais de él en este universo ?

Son muchas cosas las que tengo en mi cabeza y me gustaria plasmarlas y contaroslas pero perderia el chiste. Ya tengo pensado quien sea el proximo villano pero, por curiosidad, ¿a quien quereis como villano?

-Enigma

-La Liga de Villanos

-Mr. Freeze

-El Espantapájaros

-Otro

Un dato más, me he dado cuenta queel sello Black Label de DC cuenta con un repertorio de Joker en comics lo cual no es malo pero llega a cansar porque el universo de Batman es muy extenso y como reto me gustaria hacer historias de los villanos de Batman que casi nunca aparecen en las grandes portadas,os dejo con dos ideas que tengo en mente.

- **Mr.Freeze.** Gotham te cambia... Nos cambia a todos...

- **La unión hace la fuerza.** Alianza entre Enigma y Lex Luthor

Bueno eso es por todo hoy, decidme algo en la caja de comentarios si queréis. Ciao


	13. Batman Forever

Oguro se despierta entre sudores, con el corazón latiendo a mil… Había tenido pesadillas esta noche, visiones en donde el Pinguino le torturaba sin descanso alguno, torturado y obligado a ver como Musutafu era destruida por una horda de monstruos adictos a esa insana sustancia… Todo era un mal sueño, se despierta en un lugar que le resultaba familiar… La base de los Vigilantes. La casa de Koichi. Observa que su cuerpo está vendado y que sus heridas han sido tratadas y cosidas con sumo cuidado, hizo muy bien al enseñarle a su púpilo los primeros auxilios… Intenta levantarse pero le cuesta, aún así logra ponerse de pie, él ya estaba experimentado a sufrir grandes dolores, la vida de vigilante no era nada fácil… Mira que a un lado de la casa sus ropas están destrozadas y manchadas de sangre.. Dios, la sangre era difícil de quitar, necesitaba un nuevo traje. Observa que Aizawa está recostado, aún sigue inconsciente.

-¡Maestro! ¡¿Que hace de pie?! ¡Necesita descansar!- grita Koichi al traer el desayuno.

-¡No! Koichi, no es tiempo de reposar, es tiempo de advertir a esta ciudad de lo que viene!-

-Maestro, recuerde que sigue siendo solo un hombre, un hombre que no cuenta con ninguna peculiaridad que le pueda curar o adelantar el proceso de curación… Además, ya no es usted un joven como para salir a las calles-

-¿Qué cojones dices? Sabes que nunca doy la espalda ante el mal- Oguro mira con reprensión a su alumno.

-Lo sé maestro y por eso le admiro pero… mira no sé qué es lo que se avecina como para que se ponga en ese plan pero no lo podrá hacer si está herido. Ni usted ni Eraserhead, ¿podemos no sé avisar a la policía?- Koichi se acerca ante Oguro e intenta que se siente.

-No, la policía también está metida en este asunto y parte de los héroes también… Solo nos queda una opción… Llamar a Batman-

-A-a-aaa Batman! Pero nadie sabe dónde está y encima es considerado un villano.-

-No, Koichi, Batman es inocente lo sé, hace unos días Eraser y yo investigamos sobre Batman y nos dimos cuenta que él es inocente pero que hay una mano que planea usar las fuentes de TRIGGER para un oscuro propósito-

\- ¡¿Las fuentes de TRIGGER?! Dios, esto es horrible… ¿Y como planea llamarle? Recuerde que nadie sabe dónde está?-

Oguro se levanta y se dirige hacia una ventana abierta, observando la ciudad bañada bajo los brillantes rayos del Sol.

-Los murciélagos son seres nocturnos, solo necesitamos enviarle una señal cuando sea de noche, Koichi ¿tienes conocimientos de electricidad?-

El joven Crawler observa sorprendido a su maestro, no sabía a qué se refería con lo de electricidad… Su maestro cada día perdía la cabeza.

Izuku se dirigía por los vestuarios ya que existía cierta entrada hacia las instalaciones de UA, iba a colar un transmisor para poder acceder a los datos de héroes como Death Arms y ver sus registros civiles, registros que obviamente no aparecen en la policía. Odiaba estar con el brazo escayolado pero necesitaba obtener una cura para ese mal…

-¿Izuku? ¿Que haces aqui?- una voz femenina muy familiar le pregunta

-Oh Uraraka, e-estoy tu sabes… -se ríe- me has pillado, tenía curiosidad sobre cómo entrenaban los héroes-

-Oh, bueno, nada especial algunos lucen trajes asombrosos y otros bueno, mi traje es que es algo ajustado- dice Uraraka un poco avergonzada.

-Pues ese traje te favorece- Uraraka se sonroja-aunque le veo una falla-

-¿Cuál?-

-Bueno, no lleva ninguna protección ahora que lo pienso, ningún traje de héroe leva protección o sea alguien con un tipo de arma lo podría matar fácilmente como el traje de Jirou que básicamente son ropas de calle-

-Es verdad, tienes razon… A ver si puedo encargar a la Clase de Apoyo un nuevo traje. ¿Has oído las noticias? El señor Cobblepot planea hacer una fiesta benéfica en una de sus torres- dice Uraraka algo emocionada al pensar en lo lujosas que eran esas fiestas.

-Ah sí, me enteré en su momento ya que recibí la invitación pero no me llama tanto la atención- habla Izuku en tono despreocupado

-Pero si estaran los heroes top y habrá celebridades como los cientificos que viven en I-Island- habla Uraraka en extasis

Izuku se rie-Veo que tienes ganas de ir a esa fiesta ¿no?-

-Bueno, sí, jamás he ido a una fiesta como esa y Yaoyourozu dice que son geniales pero no soy tan rica como tú o ella para acudir en ella, además que seguro estará No. 13…-

-Si quieres puedes ir conmigo, a mí no me importa la verdad-

Uraraka sonríe y abraza a Izuku de la emoción…

-Uraraka vamos, que All Might nos espera para el entrenamiento- dice Mina Ashido detrás, acompañada junto con las demás chicas de la 1-A

Uraraka se percata de que llega tarde y se despide de Izuku.

-¿Que hacías con el playboy de Midoriya eh?- pregunta en tono chismoso la heroína del acido…

-No, nada especial, Izuku me ha invitado a una fiesta y…-

-¡¿En serio?! Izuku es verdad que… ¿Dónde está Midoriya?- pregunta Mina al ver que Midoriya ya no estaba detrás…

-Ha desaparecido…- dice sorprendida Toru Hagakure.

Oswald Cobblepot salía del set de un programa televisivo, fumando un cigarrillo mientras se alejaba de esos idiotas llamados periodistas…

-Señor Cobblepot hay una persona que quiere pedirle cita hoy- decía una asistenta

-Tachela, para eso te pago- decía el Pinguino mientras recibía un pescado crudo por parte de su equipo.

-¡P-pero es del heroe Endeavor!- Oswald lo escucha y se traga el trozo de pescado bajo una mirada fría…

-Está bien… Lo esperare en mi despacho-

Un rato después

Oswald Cobblepot esperaba a su viejo amigo de la infancia, el Héroe Endeavor, recostado bajo su sillón y observando la ciudad oye como la puerta se abre y unos fuertes pasos de un tipo rudo se acercan…

-Ah, con que es usted el señor Enji Todoroki, sí, no me ponga esa cara de sorpresa- toma una calada de su cigarro y lo expulsa- no soy tan tonto como para no poder ver detrás de un simple antifaz.

-No muchos son tan listos como usted señor Cobblepot pero le puede jugar muy caro eso…-

-Lo sé pero sé que este no es el asunto por el que ha venido hoy-

-Si… Sabes, no es ningún secreto que la ciudad lo ame por lo que hace y me parece admirable pero los comentarios que hace son… detestables.- Endeavor suelta un periodico que dice lo siguiente.

DAILY PLANET

¿Qué hacen los héroes con nuestros impuestos? ¿El bien continua con el dinero público?

Crecen los rumores sobre el uso que le dan los héroes al dinero público, ¿lo usan para el bien o solo para sus caprichos? Luego de las declaraciones de Cobblepot sobre que héroes como Endeavor usan las grandes sumas de dinero que le da el Estado para su propio disfrute.

La comunidad de Heroes está siendo fuertemente juzgadas luego de que cierto millonario filántropo haya dicho que héroes como Endeavor no usan el dinero para el bien común. Si bien es sabido que la carrera de héroe se cobra un buen salario, ¿no deberíamos esperar que al ser heroes también sean caritativos con el dinero? ¿Acaso un millonario que no es heroe puede darle lecciones de moral a los demas heroes?...

-Uhm… Sí que les gusta a los medios la polémica-

-Si, son ratas que les gusta vivir de la vida de los demás… El punto Cobblepot es que por favor omitas este tipo de discursos ya que perjudican a….-

-¿A quien? ¿A ti Todoroki? ¿Te molesta que diga la verdad? ¿A que tienes miedo? ¿Acaso tienes cuentas en paraísos fiscales? ¿Evades a Hacienda?-

-¡No juegues conmigo Cobblepot!-

-¿O que? Recuerdalo Todoroki, la ciudad me ama, imagina si me amenazaras, todos te odiarian y a lo mejor tu carrera se iría en picado, no te conviene tenerme como enemigo… Soy solo un simple Pinguino-

-¿Espera que?- pregunta sorprendido Enji al saber quien era Oswald…

-Capte tu aviso… Que vayas en paz, por cierto seguridad llevaoslo. Ah, dale recuerdos a Rei de mi parte- el Pinguino suelta una miada de suficiencia.

Los hombres del Pingüino piden por favor que salga del despacho de su jefe, Endeavor sale del lugar algo sorprendido al saber que su viejo compañero de la infancia era aquel millonario que la ciudad amaba… Oswald observaba con alegría como su viejo enemigo era testigo de su poder…

-Bendita, bendita venganza- suelta una sonrisa diabólica.

Rei Todoroki estaba en su habitación, encerrada como siempre, confinada en esas cuatro paredes gracias a la benevolencia de su amado esposo… Pensativa sobre cómo pudo fijarse en alguien como él, ¿por qué eligió tan malamente? A veces el corazón elegía tan mal, usada como un útero viviente para la tan afamada victoria que Enji quería, un vástago que fuera capaz de derrotar a All Might…

-Imbécil- maldice ella

¿Cuanta gente buena en el mundo estará sufriendo como ella? El mundo pese a que tenía héroes no era un lugar seguro, el mal seguía rondando y causando desastres entre familias y naciones pero la gente no quería ver esa realidad, no los culpaba, un hombre sabio dijo una vez que no les fue permitido a los hombres saber y correlacionar ideas para llegar a la verdad.

-Shoto… -

Escucha un ruido extraño, no sabe que es, aquella cosa se mueve como un ave cojeante y grazna suavemente… Era un Pingüino,¿cómo había llegado? Llevaba un paquete a su espalda. El pequeño Pinguino se acerca hasta ella y grazna suavemente, intenta abrazarla, Rei sonríe ante ese bello animal…

-Creo que ya tengo un compañero de habitación - sonrie

Coje el paquete que llevaba, pero al abrirlo de él emerge una gran cantidad de flores que se asemejaban al jardín de los dioses griegos.

 _Para la mujer más bella de todas, cautiva en su prisión por parte del Señor de las Llamas, tu valiente caballero te espera._ _El Pingüino_

-¿Quien es el Pingüino? -

Faltaban semanas para que Izuku se recuperará del brazo… Odiaba no hacer nada. La única cura rápida era Recovery Girl pero sería sospechoso que un chico sin quirk quiera recuperarse de su brazo roto, es decir, no era ningún aspirante a héroe como para tener la necesidad de… Espera, se le había ocurrido algo, al menos le costará una reprension por parte de Alfred.

Recovery Girl iba a su consulta, está iluminada y vacía como siempre, agradece que no tenga trabajo que hacer… De pronto las luces se apagan, las persianas se caen…

-¿Quien anda ahí? - pregunta atemorizada.

-No te preocupes, no te haré daño--una tétrica y grave voz habla a través de las sombras, no puede encender las luces.

-¿Ba...BATMAN?-

-Sí, he oído que tienes cualidades especiales… -

Knuckleduster y Eraserhead estaban en lo alto de una azotea, junto a Koichi quien estaba haciendo los últimos arreglos de la idea de su maestro…

-¿Crees que funcionará? - dice Aizawa

-Hay que intentarlo… Él vendrá… Koichi enciendelo ahora-

Era una especie de faro, de él salía una potente luz, esa luz iluminaba el cielo nocturno de Musutafu. Todos la veían, desde el más pequeño hasta el mayor…

-Je-jefe! Mira! - decía un empleado de Coblepot…

Un enorme murciélago sobrevolaba el cielo nocturno de Japón. Izuku la veía, sentía que debía ir como si estuviera predestinado a acudir a esa señal. Alguien necesitaba a Batman.

-Es asombroso-decía Koichi al ver la majestuosidad de su invento…

El cielo suelta un relampago y en lo alto de una gárgola estaba Batman…

Aizawa suelta una sonrisa al verlo desde sus prismáticos…

-Él está aquí -

-Jefe,¿que hacemos? -

-Poner en acción el Protocolo idiota! Hay que hacer caer a un Murciélago! -

El Pingüino maldice en sus adentros, no debió haber dejado ir a esos dos idiotas. El tenía que arreglar esto.

 **¡EL TERROR NOCTURNO HA VUELTO!** **AYER POR LA NOCHE SE PUDO OBSERVAR COMO UNA SEÑAL DE UN MURCIÉLAGO ILUMINABA EL CIELO. SEGÚN DICEN, BATMAN HA VUELTO… ESPERA, AL PARECER ME DICEN POR LA OTRA LÍNEA QUE OSWALD COBBLEPOT HA SIDO AGREDIDO POR BATMAN!** **LA CIUDAD ESTALLA EN FURIA. LA CIUDAD PIDE QUE SE CAZE AL MURCIÉLAGO POR HABER GOLPEADO AL HIJO DE MUSUTAFU. OSWALD COBBLEPOT ESTÁ SIENDO ATENDIDO POR LOS MÉDICOS. EN BREVE RECIBIREMOS NOTICIAS.**

Izuku estaba en la Batcueva, observando las noticias y dándose cuenta de quién era el Pingüino; la historia de Knuckleduster, el amor que la ciudad tenía por él… Todo encajaba. Él necesitaba encontrar una prueba que pudiera encerrar al Pingüino en Blackgate, y la iba a encontrar…

Esta usted cordialmente invitado a la Cena de Gala del Señor Oswald Cobblepot.

Las oleadas de TRIGGER crecían, monstruos con quirks asolaban la ciudad, tal vez esta sea su última oportunidad de poder hacerle frente. Era hora de que Lucius terminará de hacerle el nuevo traje.

Buscando información de Oswald Cobblepot. 35 de 100%


	14. Advertencia

_**¿Qué es Batman?**_

Izuku Midoriya caminaba con un periódico en la mano, el periódico era de la editorial Daily Planet, una editorial que contaban las cosas desde un punto de vista más neutral, no se posicionaba con las fuerzas anti-vigilante ni por la opaca luz de los héroes. El Dailly Planet era de esos pequeños remanentes de lógica y racionalidad que escaseaba de las débiles mentes humanas. Tal vez, pese a que hayan pasado siglos y milenios desde la concepción del hombre, siglos y milenios de adelantos tecnológicos pero, el ser humano seguía siendo un nió deforme, un niño que no quería creer y llegar a _la mayoría de edad_ tal y como decía el ilustrado Kant.

Nada ha cambiado, desde la aparición de los quirks, la imperfecta naturaleza humana sigue intacta en nuestro ADN; corrupción y maldad cuasi natural en esta imperfecta naturaleza… Él fue una vez un niño, ese niño murió cuando él tenía 4 años. Ese niño no conocía las reglas del juego, ese niño creía que los héroes era dioses en la Tierra y All Might era Júpiter; creía que los héroes eran ángeles guardianes, protectores de la humanidad… Pero, aquel callejón le mostró la verdad. Intentando huir de la realidad hasta que cayó al vacío y ellos lo levantaron hacia la luz, despertándole de esa bella mentira. Los días pasaban y la bella mentira se derrumbaba cual Torre de Babel…¿Su madre aprobaría esta loca cruzada? Lo más probable es que no, ella le tendría miedo, creería que enloqueció y lo habría llevado a la consulta de Crane; tal vez si ella estuviera viva, él seguiría en esa mentira y seguiría llorando por no poder cumplir su sueño, llorando cuando podría perfeccionarse él mismo, llorando pero sin hacer nada por cumplir ese sueño, pensando que ser un héroe es tener un quirk…Odiaría ser ese Midoriya, lo habría golpeado para que aprendiera.

Él era el héroe que la ciudad necesitaba pero no él que merecía, una ciudad que mató a su madre, una ciudad en dónde los héroes trabajan codo con codo con las mafías, una ciudad dónde los _elegidos_ maltratan con grandes abominaciones a los marginados… Él nacío de esa injusticia pero, no tdos nacieron como él, habría en algún lugar del planeta gente que, producto de las injusticias, tomarían el camino equivocado y se convertirían en villanos… Sus hermanos… ¿Cuántas buenas personas quedan y cuántas lo son todavía? Él solo sabe que habrá más amenazas, hijos de este reluciente sepulcro llamado Tokyo. Tal vez no, tal vez este sea el final de todo Japón y de todo el mundo.

Allí estaban los futuros héroes, debatiendo sobre la existencia de Batman, Tenya Iida insistía que él era una amenaza y que él asistiría a la velada de Oswald Cobblepot al ser él, el héroe que esta ciudad necesitaba…

-Perdón por interrumpir tu discurso Iida pero… los datos apuntan justo lo contrario-

Midoriya le arroja el periódico frente a sus narices…

 **El Caballero Oscuro regresa y su llegada provoca que un ejército de criminales llenen las comisarías para no ser castigados por él.**

-Tal vez Batman no sea tan malo después de todo, ni All Might hizo algo parecido como se ve en las noticias, ¿no Iida?- Midoriya le observa con una mirada detectivesca, mirada que provoca cierta tensión entre la clase 1-A.

-Midoriya…Él es un villano, da igual si los criminales lo temen… ¡Él agredío a varios héroes y casi mata a Cobblepot!- Tenya se levanta de su asiento para estar frente a frente con el peliverde pero aunque se esforzará en mantenerse serio, había algo en esa mirada que lo aterraba un poco.

-Pura demagogia barata, me sorprende que siendo aspirante a héroe e hijo de héroes no sepas analizar las cosas…El modus operandi de Batman nunca ha sido de matar a nadie, solo mira a cuantos criminales ha matado, ninguno, ¿y casi mata a Oswald? Suena sospechoso, ¿no lo crees?-

-Pero Cobblepot es un filántropo, él es…-

-Posiblemente un mentiroso y un corrupto…-

-¡Callate!-Iida golpea la mesa con mucha fuerza, el resto del comedor le observa con suma expectación- Se supone que tú debes apoyarlo, ¿por qué haces esto?-

-Porque no soy como el resto, yo soy solo un aspirante a detective que teme que el pueblo haya olvidado de nuevo su historia y la vuelva a repetir…Cobblepot no es el primer corrupto-

Todos en el comedor oyen su discurso y comienzan a murmurar sobre él, uno de la Clase B comenzaba a burlarse de como un sin-quirk criticaba a los héroes pero este recibió una colleja de cierto pelimorado. Izuku se aleja por unos pasos, dándole la espalda a Tenya.

-¡Ah! Iré también a la fiesta no te sorprendas…-

 _Mientras tanto_

El ascensor llego al ultimo piso, las puertas se abren y un pequeño hombre camina cojeando con su paraguas como apoyo, era Oswald Cobblepot quien volvía a su despacho. El ultimo piso era todo un lujo para un hombre de su categoría, desde esa altura parecía que la ciudad era suya…Estaba solo y nadie lo acompañaba, él solo quería preparar los últimos preparativos para la gran noche…

-Veo que todo está saliendo a la perfección señor Cobblepot- una voz retumbaba por el despacho, era Slade Wilson.

-Encantado de verte de nuevo Slade…Veo que tu brazo está mucho mejor, ten cuidado si no quieres que Batman te lo parta otra vez- El Pingüino se acerca cojeando mientra se rie con sorna.

Slade aprieta los puños furioso…

-Ese murciélago no es nada contra mí Oswald, ese hijo de perra sobrevivió por pura suerte pero la próxima vez que lo vea pienso arrancarle esa cabeza y colgarla… Él me ha quitado mi honra, yo le quitaré la vida.-

El Pingüino se acerca lentamente hacia él y acerca su mano izquierda a su hombro y le dice:

-Y podrás recuperar tu honor Wilson, necesitaré de tu ayuda para la gran noche… No estaremos solos, Batman ha vuelto y es noticia en todos lados, él aparecerá en algún momento para fastidiarlo todo pero tú mi querido amigo, tú lo detendrás y lo matarás a él y a los dmás héroes por mí. Es hora de hacerle saber a ese cerebro-de-murcielagos quien es el Rey de Tokyo…No, no suena bien…Gotham.Sí, el Rey de Gotham.-

-Usted es el Rey, jefe-

-Bien dicho, asegúrate que todo este preparado y vigila los laboratorios por si algo anda mal… Ah, vuelve a llamarme Oswald y la cabeza del murciélago tendrá un nuevo compañero,¿entiendes?- El Pingüino lo mira y sonríe con superioridad.

Slade aprieta de nuevo los puños…

-Sí señor, como usted ordene-

Acto seguido, el Exterminador sale del despacho gracias a cierto pasadizo oculto…

El Pingüino estaba solo, solo él y la enorme ciudad que había debajo de sus pies. Lentamente se acerca al balcón y comienza a sonreir al ver su futuro reino…

-¡SOY EL REY DE GOTHAM!¡SOY EL REY DE GOTHAM!-

Un trueno ilumina el cielo oscuro, gotas de lluvia caen sobre él, coronando al futuro rey.

-Tu nunca seras rey, Pingüino- una tétrica y oscura voz suena detrás de Cobblepot, era Batman-No mientras yo siga en pie.

-Te ves muy confiado Batman…Te imaginaba más alto, más aterrador, más caballero de la noche… Veo que exageraron un montón sonbre ti, por dentro solo eres un cretino que intenta ser un héroe sin embargo detrás de esa máscara, eres como los demás, tú tienes un precio, dimelo y te dare lo que pidas -sonrie de forma diabólica, su sonrisa es asquerosa y repugnante.

-Solo quiero que detengas esta locura y que pagues por tus crímenes, que el daño que le hiciste a personas como Oguro sea devuelto-

-Lo siento, lamentablemente no entra dentro de mis posibilidades darte ese lukjo. Acéptalo idiota, he ganado esta batalla, en este juego yo soy el héroe y tú el villano-

-Por poco tiempo Cobblepot, esta ciudad sabrá la verdad y tú caerás. Toda esa parafernalia infantil está destinada a fracasar…-

-Infantil…-comienza a reírse. ¡ESTO ES MAS COMPLEJO DE LO QUE TÚ CREES BATMAN! ¡ELLOS SON CULPABLES DEL SUFRIMIENTO DE NOSOTROS LOS DEBILES!¡TE MENOSPRECIAN Y TE INSULTAN MIENTRAS SE OCULTAN BAJO ESAS CARETAS DE BONDAD! ¡ES MI DEBER CREAR UNA CIUDAD A MI IMAGEN Y SEMEJANZA!¡PERO QUE SABRAS TU DE SER UN MARGINADO!¿TU ERES IGUAL DE PODEROSO COMO ELLOS Y POR ESO DEBES CAER!-

Batman se queda inmóvil, sin decir palabra alguna y apretando los nudillos

-Ya veo… No somos tan diferentes Batman, ambos sabemos que es el sufrimiento y el dolor pero ambos tomamos caminos diferentes… Aún estás a tiempo de podr cambiar de opinión y ser el ejecutor de su castigo, ¿tenemos un trato?-

Batman rechaza su oferta y le parte la mano, el Pingüino cae al suelo gimiendo de dolor… Intenta coger su paraguas para atacar a Batman pero este había desaparecido.

-¡Lamentaras haberme hecho esto Batman!¡Tu cabeza será mi regalo de bodas!-

La gran noche llego, la gran fiesta del Pingüino había comenzado. Grandes celebridades como los héroes top se encontraban en esa fiesta, haciendo gala de presencia y vistiendo sus mejores trajes, los periodistas se amontonaban desde las puertas para sacarles fotos. Hasta que llega cierta limusina de color negro, la puerta se abre y de ella sale Izuku Midoriya vistiendo un traje elegante y sonriendo a las camaras.

-¿Quién es ese?- pregunta un periodista

-Se nota que no te juntas con la alta sociedad, ese chico es Izuku Midoriya, hijo del magnate Lucius Fox, dueño de Empresas Wayne. Se le cataloga como el octavo hombre más rico del planeta… Joven Izuku, sonria para la foto…Gracias-

Izuku caminaba rumbo a la fiesta, fingiendo ser uno más pero conocedor del peligro que acecharía esta noche, solo era cuestión de tiempo que ocurriera. Por ahora, era tiempo de sonreír a las cámaras y aparecer en las portadas de las revistas de las chicas adolescentes.


	15. Batman V Deathstroke

**Batman V Deathstroke**

La gran noche había llegado sobre toda la ciudad de Tokyo, el camino en coche lucía tranquilo, parecía que la ciudad era civilizada y pulcra de moral. La gente estaba tranquila ya que su más grande héroe iba a hacer una gala benéfica para poder arreglar ciertos destrozos de la ciudad y poder mejorar la vigilancia en la ciudad, la gente estaba contentísima con el Pingüino hasta se hablaba de hacerle alcalde a pesar de su pobre semblanza. El Hotel Atlantis (de la cadena de Hoteles Atlantis cuyo máximo hotel era el que se encontraba en Maryland) de Oswald Cobblepot parecía ser un faro de luz sobre toda la ciudad, una serie de focos la iluminaban para hacerla destacar, por las puertas se encontraban un montón de periodistas ansiosos de encontrar una exclusiva o conseguir fondos de algún rico despistado.

-¿Cómo se encuentra usted Señorita Uraraka?- preguntaba Alfred desde el asiento del conductor.

-O-oh muy bien, algo nerviosa, es la primera vez que voy a ese tipo de fiestas y no sé muy bien como comportarse- decía algo sonrojada Uraraka, la cual estaba al lado del peliverde.

-No tienes necesidad de preocuparte Uraraka, cada uno de los invitados irán a su rollo y no prestarán atención a lo que hagan los demás- respondía Izuku,tratando de sonar gentil.

-En efecto Amo Izuku pero siento decirle que las cámaras estarán pendientes de usted al ser el futuro heredero de la Fortuna Wayne-

Izuku voltea los ojos en señal de fastidio- Espero que no sean tan fastidiosos los periodistas al preguntarme esas estúpidas preguntas…-

-Amo Izuku, lenguaje por favor-

-Lo siento Alfred- Izuku continua viendo desde la ventanilla la ciudad

La joven Uraraka vestía un lujoso vestido de seda rosa que Izuku le había regalado para la fiesta, un bonito detalle por parte de él, jamás en la vida ningún chico hizo tanto por ella pero él era diferente, él era especial, él no alardeaba de su riqueza, él era amable y humilde, cualquiera que no lo conociera pensaría que él era un adolescente común. Pese a que no lo conocía mucho, ese chico tenía algo que te atrapaba pero ella no sabía el por qué…Mejor centrarse en otras cosas como poder esforzarse en llegar a ser una heroína y poder ayudar a sus padres o poder conocer al fin a Trece y pedirle un autógrafo o poder conocer en persona a All Might. Esa fiesta iba a ser espectacular.

El coche se detiene, los flashes de las cámaras abundan, Alfred le abre la puerta a Izuku el cual como buen actor, actúa como si fuera una especie de playboy ante las cámaras. Uraraka es la siguiente en salir del coche, Midoriya le ofrece su mano para ayudarla a salir cual príncipe azul hacia una bella dama. Uraraka se pone algo nerviosa por los flashes de las cámaras pero no se detiene y entra al hotel Atlantis. El hotel es bello a grandes escalas, parecía ser una obra barroca en su plenitud. Midoriya y Uraraka entran al ascensor del hotel para poder ir a la última planta en donde se celebraría la gala. El peliverde se aprieta un poco la corbata mientras están en el ascensor, el ascensor llega a su destino, las puertas se abren para mostrar a toda una celebración digna de altas estrellas. Varios camareros le ofrecen algunas muestras de alta cocina, Uraraka se sorprende al ver tanto lujo por el lugar… En la fiesta se encontraban los héroes top como Midnight, la cual llevaba un vestido azul muy provocador, también estaban héroes como Kamui Woods quien llevaba un traje encima de su indumentaria de héroe. Pero no estaba All Might, al parecer no pudo venir… Tanto Izuku como Uraraka logran ver como la clase 1-A se encontraba en la fiesta, al parecer Iida y Momo los habían invitado al evento, de entre esa personas se encontraba Bakugou quien iba en su mundo, el rubio explosivo ve a Midoriya y comienza a enfadarse.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí Deku?! No deberías estar aquí, esta fiesta es para héroes no para inútiles como tú-

-¿A qué viene tanto rencor Bakugou? ¿Acaso te molesta que yo haya sido invitado y tú solo seas un acompañante? El que seas parte de la Clase de Héroes no te da el derecho a creerte un dios, solo eres un hombre Kacchan, no eres especial.-

Katsuki intenta golpear a Midoriya pero este detiene su brazo.

-Ya Bakugou, calmate, sigue así y llamo a seguridad- dice Tenya Iida

Bakugou obedece a regañadientes y se va.

-Perdón por su actitud Midoriya, a veces parece que es más villano que héroe pero no se le puede hacer nada, es un caso perdido- dice Iida.

-Que me vas a contar Iida, sé como es él- le responde Midoriya algo serio

-Midoriya, quisiera pedirte perdón por lo de ayer, sé que mi comportamiento no fue digno de un héroe… Respeto tu postura y por el bien de nuestra amistad preferiría que esto no se enfriara por un asunto tan trivial-

-Disculpas aceptadas- dice Izuku, ambos se dan las manos en señal de paz.

La velada continua, los héroes siguen posando delante de las cámaras y los alumnos piden autografos a los héroes o responden a preguntas sobre por qué estudian para ser héroes a los periodistas. Izuku sigue expectante, esperando cuando Coblepot va a atacar, mientras tanto camina por el lugar…Varias mujeres se le quedan mirando incluso Midnight coquetea un poco con él pero él no la hace caso. Empieza a sonar una nota de baile , Izuku nota como alguien le tira del brazo, es Uraraka.

-Todos están bailando…¿Quieres bailar tu también?-

-De acuerdo- responde Midoriya cual galán.

Comienza a sonar la Décima Sinfonía en G Mayor de Mozart, todos comienzan a bailar en parejas pero de entre los que destacan son el peliverde y la chica gravedad, Uraraka se sorprende de las habilidades de baile de Midoriya, no solo ella sino toda la clase 1-A en general. Midoriya empieza a notar la ausencia de Cobblepot, en todo lo que llevaban de fiesta, el Pingüino no se había presentado aún, algo extraño estaba pasando…. De pronto un gran temblor golpea la Tierra, todo el mundo entra en shock, de pronto el silencio domina el lugar para luego ser sustituido por gritos y destrucción en la ciudad. Varios héroes miran por las ventanas para ver como extrañas criaturas comenzaban a destruirlo todo a su alrededor, había algunos seres que creían a tamaños colosales y comenzaban a derribar edificios…

La gente entra en pánico y la clase 1-A, Mineta empieza a llorar y a escapar por su vida para luego recibir un shuriken impactado en su rostro, la sangre comienza a cubrir su rostro y cae al suelo, muerto. Hagakure ahoga un grito, un compañero había fallecido. ¿Quién lo había matado? De pronto las luces comienzan a parpadear rápidamente, se escuchan gritos y huesos rotos, los héroes intentan escapar, algunos intentan frenar la amenaza pero es muy veloz. Uraraka se da cuenta que Midoriya había desaparecido, ¿a dónde había ido?

De pronto las luces dejan de parpadear, varios héroes yacían muertos o heridos de gravedad, el miedo inunda el corazón del resto. El culpable de toda esta masacre estaba al frente, un hombre que llevaba una armadura de mercenario junto a un casco bicolor. Era Deathstroke.

-Lo siento, no es nada personal, cuestiones laborales- dice al sacar su katana.

Algunos como Bakugou intentan detenerlo pero Deathstroke consigue detenerlos con solo unos golpes, Bakugou recibe un fuerte golpe que le rompe la pierna derecha y otro golpe que le destroza el brazo izquierdo. De pronto el techo de cristal se rompe, una oscura figura aterriza sobre el piso, era Batman. Tanto el Murcielago como el Exterminador se miran las caras. La tensión entre ellos crecen. Los aspirantes a héroes se sorprenden al ver por primera vez a Batman.

-Detén esta masacre Deathstroke, ellos no merecen morir-

-Sabes que esto es por trabajo Batman pero al menos se me permite poder acabar contigo, voy a disfrutar esto y al fin, ¡podre recuperar mi honor!-

-No si yo lo permito-Batman se pone en posición de batalla.

-¿Crees que por llevar un nuevo traje me vas a derrotar? No me hagas reír-

Murciélago y Mercenario comienzan a pelear de forma intensa, se notaba que Deathstroke había entrenado desde la última vez, el Exterminador intenta tumbar a Batman con una llave pero este lo tumba por el aire junto a una fuerte patada. Deathstroke choca con una mesa pero gracias a una acrobacia logra ponerse en pie, coge una mesa y se la lanza a Batman pero este usa su pistola gancho y atrapa la mesa y se la lanza a Slade. Slade la esquiva y comienza a lanzar shurikens explosivos, la explosión de estos abren un agujero en suelo y empijan a Batman. El Murciélago observa como Deathstroke se abalanza sobre él en el aire, Izuku logra reaccionar con rapidez, la katana de Deathstroke se clava en el suelo. Slade intenta quitar del suelo su preciada espada, debido a esa distracción Batman le golpea fuertemente en el rostro, el golpe lo envía a varios metros para luego ser rematado con una fuerte patada en la cara.

Los héroes se sorprenden ante esta batalla e intentan huir pero es inútil, las puertas estaban cerradas, ni siquiera con una patada se podían abrir, al arecer estaban hechas de un material muy resistente…

Deathstroke se abalanza sobre Batman y lo empuja con su cuerpo hacia la pared, Slade lo golpea repetidamente en el abdomen, las protecciones del Murciélago en esa zona empiezan a presentar algunas grietas, Izuku consigue entrar en sí y esquiva el siguiente golpe de Slade, el golpe abre un pequeño agujero en la pared. Izuku empuja a Slade hacia una columna e intenta encestarle un golpe pero este lo esquiva velozmente y el puño de Deku abre un agujero a la columna. Izuku intenta liberarse pero es atacado por Slade en la cara, el golpe es fuerte y le marea un poco, otro golpe en la cara recibe y luego un cabezaso. Midoriya cae al suelo, la sangre cubre su rostro y de su boca comienza a escupir sangre… Deathstroke lanza otro puñetazo, Izuku hábilmente usa sus dos brazos e intenta frenar el golpe, tanto el Murciélago como Deathstroke hacen oposición pero Batman logra frenarlo. Debido a la inercia del freno de Batman, Slade se aleja por unos pasos para luego recibir una granada pegajosa en su casco. Deathstroke intenta quitárselo pero le es imposible, Batman aprovecha la situación y le encesta una serie de golpes, los golpes son tan fuertes que parten algunas protecciones de Deathstroke, tan fuertes son los golpes que parte de la máscara de él se parte.

Slade Wilson ve como su máscara se le ha partido en la zona de su ojo menos hábil… Escupe algo de sangre y comienza a jadear de cansancio, le lanza un shuriken explosivo al rostro de Batman, a este no le da tiempo reaccionar y le explota. Por suerte el casco aguanto el impacto pero parte de él había explotado, revelando algunos mechones y parte de su cara. Izuku intenta levantarse pero al hacerlo su mirada se dirige hacia Uraraka, ella se sorprende al verlo. Rapidamente se da la vuelta y dirige su mirada hacia Deathstroke, quien había sacado una especie de ametralladora y le estaba apuntando. Batman usa una granada de humo y huir con la pistola gancho, aún así Deathstroke logra divisar a Batman y comienza a dispararlo pero al final el humo lo inunda todo. Slade comienza a vigilar sus alrededores pero es inevitable, Batman lo empuja hacia el balcón y ambos caen al vacío. Deathstroke logra clavarle durante el empuje una daga a Batman en el costado. Ambos caen en el techo de un edificio, Batman se levanta y se quita la daga la cual la tira al vacío, algunas gotas de sangre caen al suelo. Está jadeando, levanta su mirada y observa el caos que domina la ciudad. Gritos desgarradores abundan y el gas del TRIGGER sale de las alcantarillas…

-¡Aún no he acabado contigo Batman!-

-Detente Slade, esta lucha es innecesaria, mira a tu alrededor, ¿compensa matarme mientras millones están muriendo?-

-No me importa, ¡lo único que me importa es acabar contigo y recuperar mi honor!-

-Imbécil-

Deathstroke corre velozmente hacia Batman pero este lo esquiva, Batman usa su pistola gancho y se balancea hacia la cornisa de otro edificio. Slade lanza unos shurikens explosivos, ambos explotan y parte del edificio empieza a derrumbarse…Batman cae al vacío pero usa su capa y comienza a planear hacia arriba, al frente observa a un afectado del TRIGGER cuyo quirk era ser gigante, parecía una especie de Cthulhu, el Caballero Oscuro usa su pistola y se engancha hacia el hombro de ese monstruo. Consigue estar de pie pero, al instante, recibe una patada por la espalda. Midoriya cae hacia al vacío de nuevo pero logra aferrarse al brazo del sujeto con las cuchillas de sus antebrazos. El monstruo comienza a gritar de dolor y mueve su brazo bruscamente enviando a los dos hacia un piso abandonado…

La batalla aún sigue, los dos dan lo mejor de sí, Slade usa unos vidrios rotos e intenta apuñalar a Midoriya pero este se protege con sus antebrazos, Batman esquiva otro ataque y golpea el abdomen de Wilson para rematarlo con un gancho. El impacto envia a Deathstroke hacia la pared, empieza a escupir otra vez sangre y gruñe, ese niño era hábil y no se dejaba matar, él no iba a dejar que un mocoso le ganará… Batman acorrala a Deathstroke y lo golpea fuertemente hasta reventar la pared y enviar a Deathstroke al vacío. Slade cae al vacío pero usa un dispositivo para poder llamar a su jet personal. El mercenario logra aterrizar en él y apunta hacia al edificio con una fuerte bomba… El edificio arde en llamas, Slade sonríe… Había ganado.

De pronto comienza a oír el ruido de un vehículo moverse, ese sonido le era familiar, ¡era él! Batman seguía vivo y estaba usando su vehículo. La persecución continuaba, Deathstroke disparaba a Batman desde el aire mientras esquivaba a las odiosas criaturas de Cobblepot, Batman por tanto usaba sus maniobras con el volante para poder moverse por estas caóticas calles. Mientras huía de Slade, Izuku intentaba pensar en una manera para frenar el esparcimiento del TRIGGER…

-¡Alfred!-

-Si señor Midoriya- hablaba via inalámbrica Alfred.

-Necesito que averigues de donde procede toda la oleada del TRIGGER, en que punto exacto del alcantarillado se encuentra- otra explosión se oye de fondo- Y necesito que sintetizes el antídoto que he estado preparando-

-Pero señor, no sabemos si va a funcionar… Está bien me pondré en ello, Amo Izuku tenga cuidado, no quiero que muera tan joven-

-Tranquilo Alfred, no lo haré-

De pronto no había rastro de Deathstroke, Midoriya se sorprende e intenta mirar por el radar pero no había rastro de él, hasta que una explosión enfrente suya lo distrae perdiendo parte del control del batmovil, el cielo truena y de entre esa luz cegadora aparece Deathstroke con una katana a punto de atacar al batmovil… Midoriya abre las puertas del batmovil y se impulsa por el aire gracias al impulso magnético de su asiento, empuja desde el aire a Deathstroke hacia otro edificio.

Lo único que se observa son explosiones en varios edificios y como dos figuras oscuras se balancean por el aire en medio de la luz cegadora de los truenos del cielo. Los dos caen encima del techo de un edificio…Continuan peleando, Deathstroke usa de nuevo su katana pero esta es destrozada por las cuchillas de Batman. Ambos habían usado todos sus recursos…Midoriya sabía que esto debia acabar de alguna forma…No, no iba a matarlo… Pero debía hacer algo para poder noquearlo de una vez.

Ambos jadeaban y se miraban el uno al otro, sus máscaras estaban destrozadas y se podían ver entre ellos parte de sus rostros Deathstroke podía ver como era en parte su enemigo, un adolescente de unos 15 años de pelo verde, mientras Batman podía ver el rostro maduro y canoso de Slade. Deathstroke usando toda su furia corre hacia Batman, coge un puñal e intenta clavárselo en el corazón de Batman pero esto lo esquiva…Con un rápido movimiento, usa las cuchillas de sus antebrazos y se lo clava en el ojo derecho el cual estaba expuesto, rápidamente se lo saca… Slade comienza a gritar de dolor e intenta tapar el sangrado, la rabia inunda su cuerpo contra el mocoso peliverde de Batman…Batman con un rápido movimiento golpea fuertemente la cabeza de Slade, noqueándolo de una vez por todas. El combate había finalizado de una vez, el ganador era Batman. El Caballero Oscuro se cae al suelo, intentando recuperar la respiración. El siguiente objetivo: Detener al Pingüino y para ello podría usar los datos que Slade seguro llevaba encima…

Desde lo alto de su edificio, en su despacho, e Pingüino observaba su obra mientras bebia un vino lujoso… Estaba contento como todo estaba saliendo a la perfeccion, Slade seguro ya había derrotado a Batman, ya no había más amenazas de por medio.

-Slade dame las buenas noticias- hablaba sonriente el Pingüino desde su comunicador.

-Lo único que te daré será venganza Pingüino…- una voz conocida hablaba desde la otra línea.

-Tú…¡Deberías estar muerto!-

-Siento darte las malas noticias Cobblepot pero te dije que iba a acabar esta estupidez- la línea se corta.

Oswald Cobblepot estaba enfadado, el Murcielago había sobrevivido y había acabado con Slade, tira furiosamente su comunicador y llama a sus guardias a que refuercen la seguridad del edificio…

-No querida no…Ese murciélago no será capaz de que podamos tener un futuro los dos…-acariciaba el Pingüino el suave pelo de Rei Todoroki quien estaba sedada y con un collar que anulaba su quirk.- No ganaras esta batalla Batman…¡PORQUE ESTA HISTORIA ACABA CON MI VICTORIA Y CON MI CORONACION COMO REY DE GOTHAM!- EL Pingüino tira al suelo el vino…

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, si es asi decídmelo en los comentarios, respecto a lo del ojo de Slade Wilson, me inspire en Zack Snyder quien dijo que en la última batalla entre Deathstroke y Batman, Batman como ultima medida le arranco el ojo a Slade, este al perder su ojo decide recobrar venganza contra él. Si, es algo gore pero me gusta. Bueno adios.**_


	16. Noticia Temporal

p id="docs-internal-guid-b8848997-7461-5df1-6f32-3b3769cf74e6" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sí, se que ha pasado un tiempo desde que subí el último capítulo donde Deku se enfrenta a Deathstroke(y donde le saca el ojo,ya, lo saqué de Snyder) y que me falta subir el otro. El otro capítulo es el final de la saga del Pingüino y lo tengo escrito pero me ocupa seis hojas A4 y eso que he usado la letra pequeña. Creo que os encantará y de hecho hay varias referencias a este nuevo universo y un adelanto al próximo villano quien supondrá un reto a Izuku ya que será el doppelganger de cierto enemigo de Deku. No, no será ningún personaje de DC pero al igual que Izuku este en vez de ser como es en el universo original es otro. Digamos que este nuevo arco será como el Batman de Matt Reeves. No un villano, sino toda una legión, como en Batman Hush. ¿Quienes serán los próximos villanos? Decidme quienes serían en los comentarios./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"PD: me va a costar trabajo pasar las 6 hojas al digital ya que me tomará mucho tiempo./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p 


	17. Amanecer

La Bat-Señal estaba encendida. Un enorme murciélago se alzaba sobre el océano de nubes nocturnas de la ciudad. Todos la observaban con detenimiento. Desde el más pequeño hasta el más grande. Desde el héroe más débil hasta el de mayor rango. Desde el villano más insignificante que había hasta el más poderoso como All For One. Todos la observaban. El cielo tronaba, parecía que el murciélago estaba furioso.

Los héroes heridos la veían, sabían que iba en contra de sus ideales, ellos eran héroes, él era un vigilante pero con el Apocalipsis cerniendose sobre la ciudad ya nada de eso importaba. Si había una minúscula posibilidad sobre la que el Caballero Oscuro pudiera detener esto... Ellos depositarian sus esperanzas. Aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta, ellos pondrían su fe en él, era hora de que este vigilante demostrará su máximo potencial así como lo hacía en su lucha contra el crimen por las noches.

Una herida Uraraka Ochaco observaba el cielo mientras agarraba el cadáver de Mineta, jamás imagino que algo así ocurriría esta noche, jamás pensó en el lado oscuro de la heroicidad. La sangre de su ya difunto compañero le hizo ver que ser héroe no era divertido, no todo era sonrisas y reconocimiento, también significaba un pie en la tumba y la pérdida. Pérdida de gente cercana a ti. ¿Cómo lo hacía Izuku? Ya no le era un secreto a ella que el chico de Estudios Generales era el Caballero Oscuro, que el chico que con el que almorzaba era aquel vigilante que la ciudad hablaba. Todavía lo veía a él peleando contra ese criminal, lo veía sangrando y aún así de pie, lo veía con la capucha partida revelando su rostro. A su lado estaba ese trozo de la máscara que se desprendió de la explosión, aunque solo fuera un trozo demostraba una oscuridad quizá mayor que la de Tokoyami. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Él no tenía ningún quirk y seguía vivo, ella no habría aguantado mucho tiempo en su lugar. Ella necesitaba ser más fuerte, ella tenía un propósito por el que cumplir y no debía olvidarlo.

 _-Izuku-_ su mente habla mientras un ligero sonrojo se asoma por sus mejillas- _detén esta pesadilla, por favor._

 ** _Minutos atrás_**

Todavía tenía 15 años. Sí, había logrado demostrarse que él podía hacer algo sin tener poderes pero no contaba con la resistencia de un adulto experimentado. El dolor ocasionado por aquella katana de Slade Wilson le estaba pasando ya factura, su traje se estaba bañando en sangre. Aquella batalla le dejó exhausto pero logró sobrevivir... ¿Iba a ser hoy su muerte? La ciudad se estaba desmoronando, veía a algunos héroes pelear pero les era complicado. Mt. Lady y Kamui Woods se ayudaban y luchaban contra un monstruo que se parecía al héroe Godzilla... Ellos parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro aun con el Apocalipsis delante de sus narices... Ellos podrían tener una familia feliz, tener unos hijos y darles el amor que se merecen en un lugar más tranquilo.

-Mamá... - dice entre susurros el joven Batman.

Siente como el alma se le va. Parece que hoy ha llegado su hora, podrá ir al paraíso que merece, podrá ver a su madre allá arriba y tener la paz que tanto se merecía. Pero hoy no era ese día. Imágenes del pasado pasan por su cabeza, recuerda cuando todavia era un niño, recuerda los momentos felices, recuerda su cariño y su protección, recuerda su inocencia... Recuerda cuando se la arrebataron, recuerda el sonido de la bala impactando sobre su cuerpo, recuerda como el alma se le fue, recuerda su funeral, recuerda la promesa que le hizo. Recuerda que él prometió que traería la justicia sobre la ciudad, que limpiaria las calles de la escoria llamada criminales, que lucharía por conseguir una ciudad más segura, un mundo donde ningún niño deba sufrir la pérdida de sus padres...

No, no era su momento aún. Aunque le quedarán pocas fuerzas de vida, él se aferraria a ellas... Recuerda lo que es, no un chico, sino un símbolo, una leyenda.

-Yo soy la venganza... Yo soy la noche... ¡YO SOY BATMAN! -

Izuku grita hacia el cielo, demostrando que no iba a rendirse, recordando lo que es. Un rayo relampagea el cielo cuando Izuku grita su maldición. El Caballero Oscuro seguía vivo.

La herida sigue sangrando, saca de su cinturón un dispositivo de aspecto circular, lo acciona y este aumenta de tamaño hasta el punto de tapar la herida, de pronto empieza a aumentar su temperatura, Izuku reprime el dolor que le causaba la cauterizacion. La herida se había cerrado, un problema menos para él. Comienza a observar el ambiente, la gente se había transformado en monstruos gracias al TRIGGER y este emanaba de forma gaseosa por el alcantarillado. El Pingüino habría colado un suministro del suero por una o varias zonas claves, no, seguro habría usado la red principal que se alejaba a un radio más lejano, un viaje con el bat-móvil estarían algo complicado por como estaba la calle... Aunque destruyera los suministros del suero ello no indicaría que la plaga se termine, los efectos del TRIGGER sobre el cuerpo humano duraban varias horas, suficiente como para dejar la ciudad desolada y con un grave síndrome de abstinencia. Necesitaba fabricar un suero que neutralizara los efectos pero no contaba con los medios suficientes como para enviarlo por toda la ciudad. A no ser...

-¡Alfred! - responde Izuku a través del único transmisor ileso de su capucha

-¿Sí señor? ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?-

-Necesito que fabriques todo el suministro de suero ANTI-TRIGGER y que lo inocules en los murciélagos de la bat-cueva a base de gas, cuando lo respiren ellos tendrán el suero en sus venas y cuando muerdan...

-Su picadura podrá curar a los infectados de TRIGGER algo así como un apocalipsis Zombie pero a la inversa,¿sabe que corremos el riesgo de poder equivocarse con su alocada idea? -

-Confía en mí, sé de lo que hablo. También necesito que me envíes el equipo de respiración por el bat-avión, te enviaré mis coordenadas y prepara el regalo de Navidad por favor-

-... Está bien, mucho cuidado amo Izuku -

El Caballero Oscuro busca el trayecto más corto hacia la red principal del alcantarillado de la ciudad y envía los datos hacia el bat-móvil.

-Aizawa, ¿me respondes?- pregunta BatDeku

-¿Eh, cómo? ¿Eres tú Batman? ¿Cómo has hackeado mi transmisor? -

-No tenemos tiempo para eso. Tengo un plan. Necesito que liberes a todos los héroes del Hotel Atlantis y los lleves hacia la ciudad, su presencia atraerá a gran parte de los infectados, no te preocupes, lo tengo todo planeado. Necesito que lleves a Oguro y a Koichi para que pilote el bat-avión para llamar la atención de los monstruos -

-Está bien. Batman... Buena suerte.-

-Gracias-

Una vez cortada la línea. Aizawa coge sus vendas y llama a Oguro y a Koichi para la tarea que le propuso Batman. No hacía falta decir mucho, Oguro no quería pasar toda la noche escondiéndose y quería poder ayudar, además de que sentía un profundo odio por el Pinguino.

La vista desde el techo era horrible, la ciudad estaba en un completo caos... Empieza a escucharse un ruido desde el cielo, el vehículo de Batman estaba llegando, ¿de donde ese tipo todo ese material? El Bat-avión aterriza sobre el techo (o "jardín" de Koichi), ambos comienzan a subir excepto Koichi quién se acerco a la bat-señal y la encendió, el símbolo del murciélago brillaba más gracias a esta nublada noche.

-Joder, ¿de donde saca este tío tanto presupuesto para mantener un avión así?- responde Koichi una vez entrado al avión

Aizawa lo ignora y llama a Oguro, le comenta que Batman al parecer le tiene preparado un regalo a él y que está dentro de la nave.

Oguro, alias Knuckleduster, logró encontrar lo que comentaba Aizawa, había como una capsula junto a un identificador de huellas dactilares, abajo de la capsula había una inscripción con su nombre y su alias del pasado... Wildcat.

Logra abrirlo y se sorprende al ver lo que era. Era un traje. Un traje de combate, no como el de Knuckleduster que solo era un traje de calle más unos nudillos de latón pero este traje era más equipado, parecía estar hecho del mismo material que usaba el traje de Batman salvo que esté no era un traje de murciélago sino uno basado en el de un gato.

-Wildcat... Que obsesión con usar trajes basados en animales- rie Oguro

De colores azules, se veía que tenía potencia y aguante, lo que más le gustaba del traje era la máscara, parecía la cabeza de un jaguar, imponía un montón. El cabeza-de-Murciélagos era un buen tipo.

Koichi no estaba seguro de como pilotar esta cosa, lucia tan militar que tenía miedo de pulsar cualquier botón y causar un desastre, pero nada más sentarse en el asiento de mandos el volante cambió a uno de PlayStation, algo con lo que estaba más familiarizado.

 _Para Koichi_

 _-Dirigios al techo del Hotel Atlantis para desactivar los sistemas de seguridad y sacar a los héroes de allí._

 _-Durante el trayecto llama la atención de los monstruos, puedes disparar, no te preocupes son balas de goma._

 _-No toques nada que no sea el control._

Leyó el mensaje en un panel que estaba cerca. Ahora el avión estaba en sus manos, por suerte ya había jugado a varios juegos con el maestro sobre pilotaje de cosas como esta.

Batman dijo atraer la atención ¿no? The Crawler comenzó a descender hasta abajo y comenzó a disparar varias bolas de goma hacia el suelo, varios infectados se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a perseguirlo, Koichi seguía, esto le daba adrenalina. Pronto comienza a elevarse, logra divisar al monstruo que se parecía a Godzilla el cual se estaba enfrentado a Mt. Lady y Kamui Woods. Se le ocurrió una idea, parece que el monstruo contaba con mucha resistencia ya que los golpes de Mt. Lady no le hacían mucho efecto pero la zona de los ojos debía ser blanda, esas zonas son bastantes sensibles. Empezó a apuntar y dispara una gran ráfaga de balas hacia su ojo derecho, el monstruo se separa de Mt. Lady y comienza a gritar de dolor. Mt. Lady y Kamui se sorprenden al ver el bat-avión en acción, la segunda vez que lo veían, no les traía muy buenos recuerdos, gracias a Batman Mt. Lady consiguió un serio dolor en el culo y Kamui algunas huesos rotos pero no era el momento de guardar rencores, se agradecía que el Murciélago les había ayudado.

La bestia comenzó a perseguir al bat-avión, Koichi pula un botón y dispara una bomba de humo suficiente desde la retaguardia, esta impacta sobre la boca del monstruo quien al no poder soportar el humo en su cuerpo cae desmayado hacia el suelo.

Batman se encontraba conduciendo a través del bat-móvil ( **imaginad que es el BatMovil de Ben Affleck** ), BatDeku se movía a través de las agrietadas calles, abriéndose a su paso. Varios monstruos cayeron por encima del vehículo pero no podían hacer mucho, el material del BatMovil era a prueba de tanques y otras cosas más ya que el diseño se basó en una de las invenciones del inventor David Shield. Detrás del asiento, encerrado, tenía a Deathstroke allí. Cuando todo esto acabase lo entregaría a prisión.

Le hubiera gustado cambiarse la mascaras pero no contó con que se le destruyera en el combate, la próxima vez incluiría repuestos por el coche. Al menos pudo cambiarse el cinturón que ya se le había agotado casi todo por el enfrentamiento contra Deathstroke.

El alcantarillado estaba repleto del gas TRIGGER, por suerte contaba con el equipo de respiración y podía sobrevivir a este ambiente, según su rastreador no faltaba muchos pasos para llegar a la red principal.

Usa gel explosivo para destruir la seguridad de la red, una vez entrado allí logra ver como habían varios tanques de lo que suponía que era gas TRIGGER, usa la visión de detective y sí lo era. Hora de acabar todo esto piensa el Caballero Oscuro mientras sostenía su pistola de gel explosivo...

Pelear contra estas bestias era otro nivel pero le hacia sentir eufórico a "Wildcat" quién nunca pensó volver a usar su nombre de peleador callejero, gracias a la protección y potencia del traje podía hacerle frente a esas bestias. Se sentía como un acróbata, sabía donde golpear por lo que pudo contra todos. Aizawa estaba desactivando la seguridad pero necesitaba máxima concentración por lo que Wildcat debía protegerle de esos tipos.

Las luces se prenden, la prisión de los héroes había sido abierta. Todos están asombrados y patidifusos. Los que estaban ilesos como Todoroki y algunos se pusieron en posicion de combate pero no tenían nada de que preocuparse, era Aizawa-sensei y un tipo vestido de gato.

Aquel tipo vestido de gato azulado empezó a hablar de que debían evacuar el lugar e ir hacia la ciudad. Obviamente aquella proposición levantó muchas sospechas, un tal Monoma se quejo y preguntó por qué debían hacer eso.

-Porque Batman lo dice, él tiene un plan- responde Eraserhead con su habitual agresividad.

Aquella declaración produjo polémica pero en el fondo ellos sabían que no tenían muchas oportunidades por lo que debían confiar en ese vigilante ya que si Eraserhead confiaba en él sería por algo.

Uraraka se levanta y ayuda a moverse a Momo, poco a poco se levantan todos, Todoroki también se levanta y ayuda a levantarse a su padre.

-Batman, ya estamos evacuando- responde Eraserhead

Batman se dirigia hacia el hotel Atlantis, mientras conduce detona el gel explosivo. Los tanques de TRIGGER habían sido destruidos pero también había obstruido las cañerías para evitar filtraciones del gas, Musutafu no tendría agua por un rato.

-Alfred, libera a las bestias-

La presencia de héroes atrajo a los infectados de TRIGGER, corrían como perras en celo hacia su presa, no podían hacer mucho los héroes, estaban muy heridos, debían esperar a que Batman llegará.

De pronto se empieza a escuchar aleteos, múltiples aleteos en el fondo, se escucha el ruido de un coche yendo hacia ellos.

-¿Que coño? - decía Monoma al ver la escena.

El BatMovil se acercaba a paso veloz, una bandada de Murciélagos le seguían, del BatMovil se lanzaban varios dispositivos que se adherian a las paredes, estos empezaron a emitir una señal que detenía a los murciélagos y los hacían detenerse. Las bestias llegaron y los murciélagos tenían su presa lista, empezaron a morder, al morder los infectados empezaban a gritar y echar espuma por su boca, comenzaban a recuperar su verdadera forma humana. ¡La picadura de murciélago tenía la cura para el TRIGGER!,

Todos empezaron a ser curados, todos los infectados cayeron desmayados...

Batman seguía conduciendo hacia la sede del Pingüino. Había eliminado el TRIGGER y los murciélagos hacían su trabajo en varios puntos de la ciudad.

El Pingüino estaba asustado, todo estaba destruido. El TRIGGER, su venganza, todo. Todo por culpa de Batman y Oguro. ¿Por qué mierda dejo vivir a Oguro? Tenía un helicoptero listo para irse, estaba sacando dinero de su caja fuerte, suficiente para vivir en las sombras. Rei Todoroki seguía atada y drogada, sin saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Cobblepot sabía que Batman iría hacia aquí por lo que reforzó la seguridad. De pronto se escuchaban allá abajo gritos de dolor, mira por las cámaras, ¡sus guardias estaban inconscientes! Pulsa el botón de llamada a la policía, todavía contaba con la ayuda de ellos, si ellos veían que Batman estaba aquí creerían que él querría matarlo.

De pronto los gritos cesan, nada se oía al fondo. Primero Slade, ahora esto. Coge uno de sus paraguas de ataque, y vigila sus alrededores. Batman sigilosamente desde arriba atrapa a Rei y la lleva hacia arriba.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Cómo!? - el Pingüino comienza a disparar a la oscuridad - ¿¡Donde diablos estas?! -

-Aquí -

El Pingüino voltea y ve al herido Caballero Oscuro, comienza a temblar pero se mantiene firme, Batman se acerca hacia él, Oswald le dispara varias veces, Batman siente el dolor pero lo ignora y continúa acercándose hasta atrapar a Cobblepot por el cuello. Se oyen sirenas de policía abajo, focos de la luz apuntan hacia arriba.

Batman con todas su fuerzas arroja a Cobblepot por la ventana, esta se parte, lluvia de vidrio cae hacia abajo y con ella un pingüino que no sabía volar... Siente como todo se acabó pero algo pasó, algo detenía su caída, su pierna izquierda estaba enganchada a una cuerda, de pronto es tirado hacia arriba. Ahora estaba cara a cara con el Murciélago.

-Todo acabó Pingüino. Rindete.-

-Ni una mierda- Cobblepot escupe

De nuevo es tirado hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba.

-No tengo mucho tiempo. Será mejor que confieses lo que hiciste -

-¿Y para qué? No tienes pruebas que me incriminen Batman, estos idiotas creen que soy un héroe, el héroe del pueblo, no dejarán que me pudra en la cárcel. Tú correrás el riesgo de haberme atacado. Muchos te perseguirán mientras yo finjo ser un filantropo pero la verdad ellos me importan una mierda, ¡ojalá mi venganza se hubiera efectuado y el TRIGGER hubiera terminado su trabajo! ¡Años de trabajo para nada!... Ojalá te pudras niño-

-Eso es lo que quería oír

-Alfred por favor-

-Si señor-

De pronto la declaración del Pinguino se transmite por todos los dispositivos de comunicación, por las radios de los coches, por los móviles, por todos lados. Nadie lo podia creer. Habían perseguido a quien no era. Aquel vigilante no tenía la culpa. Habían sido engañados como unos tontos. Cobblepot era el verdadero villano.

-Batman... Perdónanos. Oswald Cobblepot quedas arrestado por atentar contra el bien público-

Todo había terminado. Izuku no lo podía creer. Había salvado la ciudad, sin usar ningún quirk. Había sido un héroe...

Izuku coge a Rei Todoroki y cae al vacío con ella para luego aterrizar gracias a la pistola gancho...

-Por favor, llevadla a un hospital, necesita atención médica - dice Batman a un oficial.

Algunos comienzan a sacarle fotos pero él no hace caso, Batman se dirige al bat-móvil... Hoy tenía que descansar.

 ** _Epílogo_**

Izuku miraba desde la Torre Wayne como la ciudad estaba siendo reconstruida. Habían pasado unos días desde el incidente del TRIGGER, mughos edificios habían sido destruidos y la red de agua tuvo que ser destruida para que el gas dejara de filtrarse... Por suerte no hubo muchas bajas pero aún así gente había sido asesinada. Todavía recuerda el funeral que se hizo a las víctimas del atentado, de entre ellas se encontraba Mineta quien en su lápida había clavado un batarang como tributo.

La empresa de construcción de los padres de Uraraka Ochaco estaba siendo muy solicitada para la reconstrucción de la ciudad, trabajaba codo con codo con Wayne Inc. La ciudad necesitaba a un héroe que mirar por lo que era su deber ayudar en la reconstrucción, un filantropo al que poder decir que al menos hasta los que tenían recursos no eran indiferentes ni planeaban la destrucción de la ciudad.

Debido a la caída de Cobblepot, la cadena de hoteles había caído y estaba en bancarrota, Izuku pensó que sería buena idea hacerse cargo de la línea ya que sería una excusa del porqué Wayne Inc. enviaba fondos a **ciertos asuntos.**

Hablando de Uraraka... Izuku no sabía como tratar con ella ya que ella pudo ver quien se escondía detrás de la máscara de Batman... Esperaba que lo olvidará o creyera que no vio bien. Ojalá esto no se complicará.

Analizando los archivos del Pingüino, Izuku descubrió que el villano trabajaba junto a un tipo que se hacía llamar Black Manta, alguien que había logrado crear el TRIGGER y que tenía una clara obsesión con el tema de la Atlantida, creía que con un ejército así podría conquistarlo pero eso no le importaba al Pingüino con tal de tener algo con lo que destruir la ciudad el estaría contento.

Recibió la notificación de que pronto comenzaría el Festival Deportivo de UA y que la clase de Estados Generales tendría que presentarse para hacer "gala" o sea, serían usados para hacer resaltar la clase de Héroes. Al menos no tendría que participar pero algo le decía que podría estar equivocado pero eso sería imposible, todavía existía la creencia de que un quirkless no podría convertirse en héroe.

 _Mientras tanto en la cárcel_

Oswald Cobblepot se encontraba encerrado en una celda de condiciones muy penosas, desde que llegó la gente lo menospreciaba hasta los presos. La hora de la cena había pasado y no había recibido nada.

-Maldito Batman... - gruñe desde su celda.

-¿Cobblepot? - una voz familiar escucha.

-¿Wilson? ¿Que le pasó a tu ojo? -

Deathstroke se toca el ojo que le faltaba el cual lo ocultaba con un parche, todavía estaba furioso por haber perdido contra... Un niño. No un hombre, un maldito niño vestido de murciélago.

-Un gusto verte de nuevo Oswald lamentablemente estoy aqui por culpa del murciélago, veo que tu también lo estás... -

-Sí, si tan solo pudiera saber quien es para poder torturarlo con mis propias manos... -

-Suerte para ti que lo sé pero no te lo voy a decir porque ya no tienes nada de dinero que ofrecerme, además que esa información me la guardo personalmente para atacarle... Solo te diré que Batman es un niño, un adolescente -

-¿Un adolescente? ¡No me jodas! ¡Perdí contra un crio! ¡Ojalá se pudra! - golpea furioso Cobblepot a la pared.

-Caballeros, haced el favor de calmaros- una voz desconocida suena.

Vestía de carcelero aunque ocultaba su pelo con un gorro y se protegía con unas gafas oscuras.

-Veo que no has cenado Cobblepot. Por suerte te prepare la cena. Vamos no me mires así, en esta prisión todos te odian menos yo, ¿sabes? Te admiro por poner en jaque a la ciudad aunque tu plan tenía ciertas fallas-

-¿Y tú qué sabrás carcelero de mierda? - responde furioso el Pingüino.

-Oh, muchas cosas...Yo también tengo motivos como para odiar al Murciélago y al parecer creo que me toca hacerle frente, vuestro turno ya pasó en especial tú Slade Wilson... -

Deathstroke se le queda mirando intrigado por lo que va a decir.

-Ex militar, producto de un experimento fallido, entrenado por la Liga de Asesinos y desertor de ellos... No creo que al Demonio le interese saber donde te encuentras ¿no? Es cuestión de tiempo que se entere--sonríe con malicia el carcelero.

-No serás capaz de llamarlos- responde Slade.

-No, no tengo nada contra ti. Ni siquiera con tus hijos. Pero tu turno ya pasó, ahora me toca jugar a mí - el carcelero saca una pistola de sedantes y dispara a Slade, cayendo este desmayado.

-En cambio a ti, Pingüino estas acabado. Lástima, hasta los más grandes caen. Que tengas una buena noche Pinguino-

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así, eh? -

-Yo soy... The Riddler--responde burlonamente el Carcelero.

La conversación finalizó. Su turno de trabajo había finalizado, hora de volver a casa. El carcelero, autoproclamado, Riddler sale de la prisión para poder quitarse la chaqueta de trabajo, revelando cicatrices en su cuello. De pronto empieza a escucharse gritos de dolor, gritos provenientes del Pinguino

-El gato y el pingüino están jugando... Buena suerte Cobblepot -

La bat-señal se encuentra encendida, Riddler dirige su mirada hacia ella mientras se rasca el cuello.

-Veamos quien es el mejor entre los dos Batman-

 **ARCO DEL PINGÜINO. FINALIZADO**

 **PRÓXIMAMENTE: ARCO DE RIDDLER**

?

?

?

Hatsume Mei

Kouta Izumi

Red Robin al aire

¿Liga de Asesinos?

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo final de la saga del Pingüino. Y espero que os guste el Arco de Riddler que tengo pensado sacar, os diré que parecerá como el Largo Halloween.**

 **Curiosidades: el símbolo que usa BatDeku es el de Ben Affleck, de hecho hasta el diseño del BatMovil es de BvS.**

 **Traje V1: Batman Begins**

 **Traje V2: Arkham Asylum**

 **¿Antifaz o Máscara?**


	18. Temporada 2

No sé si os habéis dado cuenta pero la Saga del Pingüino ya finalizó, en fin os lo hago saber. La siguiente saga tendrá que ver con un villano al que no se le ha podido exprimir todo su potencial, The Riddler (Acertijo o Enigma según el país donde vivas)

Esta nueva entrega intentará traer a un Batman más detectivesco, mostrar que esta versión de Deku como Batman puede detener una nueva amenaza, que pondrá en jaque a la sociedad de héroes, con sus análisis. Riddler será alguien de los personajes de MHA, o sea, que es uno de los personajes canon. Él no estará solo, contará con la ayuda de villanos como Luciérnaga, y otros más. El resultado, BatDeku tendra que lidiar con un gran número de villanos. Y si no fuera suficiente, Izuku irá al Festival Deportivo. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Obviamente no irá disfrazado de Batman, ¿de que se disfrazara?

Quizá haya una bati familia al final de esta temporada...

¿Cómo reaccionará los héroes al ver a "Batman" en el Festival Deportivo?

¿Que planea Riddler y por qué lo hace?

¿Donde está la Liga de Villanos?

¿Dónde está All For One?

¿Ravager aparecerá?

Decidme en los comentarios que opináis al respecto por favor.

Por cierto, pronto subiré el primer capitulo de esta Segunda Temporada


	19. Una Nueva Amenaza : The Riddler

Una fría noche golpeaba levemente a la ciudad, parecía tan tranquila y risueña que para unos daría gusto poder contemplarla pero para el joven Caballero Oscuro eso no entraba en sus planes, era otra noche de vigilancia. En lo alto de la azotea de la Agencia de All Might, Izuku vigilaba la ciudad mientras recordaba lo sucedido últimamente hace unas semanas. Algo extraño ocurría en la ciudad de Musutafu y alrededores, nuevas amenazas surgían y parecían ser peores que peligros como eran el Pingüino y Deathstroke. Hace unos días reviso la situación de estos dos tipos, Cobblepot estaba en la enfermería, fue gravemente golpeado y había entrado en coma. Slade Wilson, alias Deathstroke, al parecer seguía enojado con él en su celda de Tártaro. Dibujaba por las paredes su muerte a manos de él o, como el símbolo del murciélago era gravemente tachado por... Su sangre.

Ese tipo había enloquecido fuertemente, sin duda debería ir a un manicomio aunque Tártaro cumplía su función de prisión... Aunque las cosas se habían calmado, al parecer había gente que le gustaba romper el silencio. Un asesino en serie andaba suelto, un loco adicto a los acertijos no paraba de causar desastres a la policía y a algunos héroes, un piromano volador también andaba suelto y una loca psicópata estaba en busca de captura. Parecía que no descansaria nunca. Debía trazar un plan para detenerlos, en especial a ese loco Asesino de Héroes.

Todavia recordaba la primera vez que vio de cerca uno de sus asesinatos.

No llegó a tiempo. No lo pudo detener. Llegó tarde. Sobre sus pies, frente a él yacía un héroe que había sido asesinado. Hound Dog. Nombre real, Ryo Inui. Quirk: Perro. Edad:32. Experto combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo aunque de temperamento impulsivo... Hace unos días dio un discurso de autoayuda a la TV, ahora estaba muerto. UA acababa de perder a uno de sus maestros. No era la primera vez que asesinaban a un héroe. Primero eran héroes más novatos y débiles, luego los asesinatos comenzaron a subir de escala hasta llegar aquí. Él que mató a este héroe profesional de rango alto no era de seguro un novato, primero había que verificar si era él.

El cuerpo de Hound Dog tenía cierto tono de color púrpura sobre su piel, sus labios estaban algo pálidos por la ausencia de sangre, sus músculos no estaban rígidos aún, se podría decir que fue asesinado entre 30 o 50 minutos atrás. Activo la visión de Detective para recrear el escenario, la víctima opuso resistencia debido a su vasto conocimiento del combate mano a mano, pese a que poseía velocidad mejorada, su asesino fue capaz de superarla o hacerle frente y lograr derrotarlo... No, no era tan rápido, le hizo un corte por el Tendón de Aquiles de su pierna derecha, al cortarlo la víctima perdió el control de su equilibrio. El ponerse de pie le habría sido inútil, el tendón de Aquiles es fundamental para el movimiento. El asesino poseía ciertos conocimientos de la anatomía, una vez hecho el corte en el tendón, el asesino le hizo un fino corte por la zona abdominal. Hound Dog escupio algo de sangre pero fue asesinado cuando le cortaron el cuello, al asesino de seguro no quería que nadie se enterase por ese momento por lo que hacerle ese corte en el cuello era ya la oportunidad perfecta de que el héroe muriera rápidamente. El arma que uso era de un filo muy afilado como el de una katana... Dejo una nota como señal, uhm, parece que se considera como una especie de profeta o revolucionario.

 _Pronto esta sociedad estará limpia de esta lacra de falsos héroes. Recordad esto, Stain nunca olvida una promesa._

Stain, esa era la identidad del asesino, un asesino del que los medios no se atrevían ni a hablar. Un digno enemigo que al parecer tenía el clásico complejo de Mesías. Esta no era la primera vez que recordaba que se le adjudicada un asesinato así...

Stain no sería alguien subestimable, podría jugarle una mala pasada si se confiaba. Encima sería el tipo de persona que un loco tomaría por modelo a seguir.

-Yo que tú no me atrevería a hacer eso- hablaba Izuku a través de su nuevo modulador de voz, la voz resultante era más intimidadante.

El villano, de nombre Spinner, se voltea al oír esa voz demoníaca...

-No puede ser. Batman- pensaba.

No había nadie detrás de él cuando se dio la vuelta.

-Estoy aquí - hablo el Caballero Oscuro por la espalda de Spinner.

-Tú Batman, siempre entrometiendote en todo. No sabes a quien te estas enfrentando- sonríe maliciosamente Spinner mientras agarraba su arma blanca.

Spinner lanza un ataque directo con sus dos brazos hacia Batman, este lo esquiva como si fuera una sombra. Spinner se sorprende ante esa velocidad.

-No trates de engañarme. No eres Stain- hablo de nuevo a través de su espalda.

-¡Claro que lo soy! ¿No lo ves? - Spinner intenta atacar pero es esquivado por el Caballero Oscuro.

Batman usa sus cuchillas y destroza la espada de Spinner.

-El verdadero Stain no usaría una espada tan improvisada y de un mal filo. Usa una katana.-

Spinner se asombra al ver su espada rota. Este se enfada pero recibe un uppercut proveniente de Batman. El golpe fue fuerte pero todavía seguía consciente, hasta que recibe una fuerte patada de Judo hacia su mandíbula, aquella patada reforzada con las protecciones le hizo perder varias dientes y caer al suelo.

-Solo eres un imbecil imitador- dice Batman

-¡Pudrete! ¡Ojalá Stain o ese tal Riddler te maten! - suelta Spinner desde el suelo.

Batman le agarra por el cuello y lo levanta.

-¿Riddler? ¿Quién es? - dice ferozmente el Caballero Oscuro.

-¿Crees que me asustas Batman? - Spinner le escupe a Batman en la cara.

Batman comienza a acercar su mirada hacia Spinner. Aquel villano cometió el error de meterse con él...

 _Minutos después_

-No conozco mucho sobre él. ¡Lo juro! Oí que el Maestro se habla con él a veces pero ya está. No sé nada sobre él salvo que le encanta torturar a la gente mediante juegos o puzzles que el llama acertijos... ¡Al parecer él busca nuestro mismo objetivo! ¡Una sociedad libre de héroes!... ¡Eso es todo lo que sé! - súplica Spinner desde el suelo.

-No mientas, hace un rato llamaste a Stain como Maestro. ¡Habla! -

-Vale vale. Hay un grupo que Stain lidera y entrena a gente que busca una sociedad más pura, no sé cuantos somos, nos organizamos en grupos pequeños. El nos entrena y enseña de su sabiduría. ¡Nada más! -

Batman le mira fijamente...

-Esta bien te creo. Buenas noches - el Caballero Oscuro le lanza una patada en la cabeza de Spinner provocando que este se desmaye.

La policía no tardaría en llegar a recoger a este criminal. Al menos obtuvo algo de información, aquel villano obsesionado con los puzzles se hacía llamar Riddler y al parecer mantenía cierta relación con Stain. No pintaba muy bien el asunto.

De pronto, del cinturón que llevaba Spinner, algo verde empezaba a resplandecer. Batman saca aquel objeto del cinturón de Spinner. Era una grabadora, no tenía marca registrada, tenía como símbolo una interrogante fosforescente.

 _Adivina adivinanza. ¿Que es negro y gruñón y no supo que todo esto ya lo previ? La respuesta es... ¡Batman! ¿Cómo estás Caballero Oscuro? Espero que bien porque necesito que mantengas tus neuronas frescas para mis acertijos. Dicen que eres tenaz y listo, ¿pero que tan inteligente eres? Apuesto que más listo que Endeavor seguro pero no como yo, no eres rival para un intelecto como el mío. No te molestes con llevarte esto, esta programada para autodestruirse. Los juegos pronto van a comenzar Batman, demuestrame que no eres solo un matón callejero y que sabes usar al menos el cerebro. Adiós._

La grabadora comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño por dentro, luego, humo salió de ella...

La noche resultaba interesante. Dos villanos trabajan juntos. Uno tenía su propia secta. Otro quería demostrar que tan listo es y lo superior que era aunque varias vidas pereciesen de por medio...

 _Por la mañana_

Las cosas habían cambiado en UA. Si bien todo se había calmado y la ciudad estaba ya reconstruyendose y encima con tecnología de vanguardia, dentro del marcó heroico las cosas no iban bien. Algunos estaban sorprendidos que un vigilante haya salvado la ciudad, cuando todos los demás héroes habían sido heridos, la gente y ellos sentían que como era posible que un vigilante pudiera haber hecho más que un héroe titulado... Sentían la presión sobre ellos, la presión de demostrar que ellos sí iban a ser grandes héroes y que la existencia del héroe registrado era necesaria. Para la Clase 1-A las cosas iban a peor, un compañero murió asesinado. Aunque no era un compañero poderoso, él era un compañero entrañable, lamentaban la muerte de Mineta...

-Creo amigos que ya sabemos lo que debemos hacer- hablaba Nezu desde la Junta de Profesores.

-No estarás hablando en serio, ¿no?- respondía Vlad King- Creo que sería más conveniente que el Festival lo protagonizen los de Tercer Año

-Piénsalo bien Vlad, la gente espera mucho de la nueva generación de héroes, quieren ver que los próximos héroes tienen un gran potencial y que verdaderamente son necesarios. Si les damos a los de Tercer Año, no les contentaria ya que son veteranos, ellos necesitan "sangre fresca" - respondía All Might.

-Tienes mucha razón Toshinori. La gente necesita algo de esperanza, si bien la ciudad está a salvo, todavía no conciben que un vigilante haya logrado lo que los demás héroes no pudieron... Ni yo lo concibo, pero el caso es que necesitamos demostrarles que nuestros héroes más jóvenes están capacitados para el mañana- hablo Nezu

Las palabras de Nezu tenían fundamento, algo que no podía discutir la Junta. La decisión era firme. Un Festival Deportivo iba a celebrarse y los de Primer Año serían los protagonistas.

Acabada la reunión. All Might salió del despacho, caminaba por los pasillos, recordando cada vez el corto tiempo que le quedaba para continuar siendo el Símbolo de Paz y como todavía no había encontrado un heredero aún. Tal vez el Festival le muestre a su futuro heredero. Él había tenido sueños en donde tenía un sucesor. Un sucesor de cabellos verdes alborotados cuyo sueño era ser un gran héroe aunque llorará mucho. Lo que All Might no sabía era que sus sueños eran reales pero en algún lugar del multiverso. Pero el encuentro entre dos personas a veces es constante por el multiverso.

Por el mismo pasillo, lo vio a él. Al mismo chico de pelo verde. Pero algo fallaba, su aura era distinta. No tenía esa aura esperanzadora, era algo más oscura... ¿Desde cuando ese chico estaba en UA? Tenía que buscar información sobre él.

-Veo que tienes interés por ese chico, ¿no Toshinori? - hablaba Nezu mientras leía el informe académico de Izuku Midoriya. - Este chico tiene futuro, aunque no tenga quirk, podría fundar su propia empresa o algo más, me sorprende ver a humanos muy inteligentes por aquí... Según sus profesores, él es excelente en todas las materias y al parecer es muy analizador. Aunque ha tenido alguna pelea con Bakugou Katsuki... ¿Cómo? Aquí dice que lo derrotó él solo-

All Might coge el expediente y lo mira, era cierto, este chico quirkless había derrotado a Bakugou el solo. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Tal vez él podría ser un recipiente para One For All.

-Sé lo que piensas, tal vez él sea un buen recipiente, quizá mejor que Mirio Togata. Mirio será muy fuerte pero todavía es ingenuo y no sabría desenvolverse bien ante una trampa... Este chico con entrenamiento podría llegar a portar el One For All. Imaginalo Toshinori, la mente de un genio con la fuerza de un dios... Sería imparable -

All Might sonríe - Lo sé pero no sabemos si él tenga el potencial, o sea, es muy listo pero no sabemos como se desenvolvera contra un villano. Una cosa es pelear con Bakugou y otra contra un villano...

-Tal vez pero recuerda, el mundo está lleno de sorpresas. Hay una manera de poder saber si es el indicado, tal vez él podría ir al Festival Deportivo... No me mires así, será quirkless pero no sería extraño, Aizawa solo tiene un quirk ocular y el solo se basta para el combate... -

-¡Pero es quirkless! - grita All Might

-Lo sé pero uno tiene que arriesgar y demostrar su tesis hasta el fin, llámalo método científico -

Odiaba aceptarlo pero All Might sabía que tenía pocas probabilidades de ganar intelectualmente contra Nezu... Él era el ser más listo de todos. El sabía lo que hacía.

 _Mientras tanto en la Cafetería de Lunch Rush_

-Oye Midoriya, ¿te has enterado lo del Festival Deportivo? - preguntaba Kaminari mientras todos estaban comiendo

-Eh... Si, se de que va, ¿por qué lo preguntas? - pregunta con voz "normal" Izuku.

Se escucha el ruido de un plato cayéndose, era Uraraka, estaba nerviosa.

-Al parecer nosotros los de Primer Año vamos a participar en el Festival Deportivo, tío, se supone que los de Tercer Año son los que participan... - responde Kaminari

-Kaminari sabes el por qué de nuestra participación... La gente necesita ver que la próxima línea de Héroes es bastante prometedora y no una farsa con lo ocurrido con el... Pingüino - responde Iida Tenya

-Ah sí, algo comentaron sobre el Festival Deportivo en mi clase y por lo que veo todos estáis nerviosos, hasta mi clase esta nerviosa, ya sabéis, para algunos sería la oportunidad de entrar al Curso de Héroes ya que no todos aprobaron el examen de admisión - respondió el peliverde.

-Supongo que intentaras entrar ¿no Deku-kun? - pregunta con una sonrisa muy bien fingida Uraraka.

-Sabes que sería estúpido ver a un quirkless participar en ese Festival. Estoy mejor así como estoy--respondió Izuku, midiendo bien sus palabras.

-Ya, pero estas obligado a participar. Hasta los alumnos de Soporte participarán pero ellos solo lo hacen para captar la atención de las empresas - respondió sorpresivamente Todoroki.

La Clase continuo conversando sobre el Festival mientras Izuku le daba vueltas al asunto de Riddler y Stain.

No, esto no podía estar pasando. Se supone que es imposible. Una carta le llegó cuando volvió a su aula. Una carta proveniente de Nezu. La carta decía que él debía participar activamente en el Festival Deportivo pero no sólo era eso, se le daba permiso exclusivamente de ir al Departamento de Soporte para usar dispositivos como herramientas en el Festival. No podía decir que no. Era una orden muy estricta.

Lo querían poner a prueba. Algo querían sacar y obtener de él. No era tonto.

No. No iba a usar el traje de Batman pero necesitaba algo para ocultarse del público. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de quien era porque habría alguien que relacionaria a Izuku con Batman. Necesitaba un alter Ego para esta ocasión...

 _Mientras tanto en el Departamento de Soporte_

Explosiones ocurrían dentro del laboratorio. La razón : Mei Hatsume. Estaba creando sus nuevos bebés, en especial, algunos inventos que usaba Batman. A ella le sorprendía que alguien como él usará bebes para defenderse como la pistola que usaba para desplazarse o la capa que le permitía volar. El traje de Batman era pura tecnología. Quizás si lo hubiera tenido en su momento podría haber superado el examen de Admisión. En fin, ella estaba feliz como estaba. Sabía que el Festival se acercaba y era la oportunidad perfecta para obtener patrocinadores.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí? - hablaba una voz

-¡Sí! Hola, ¿quién eres? Soy Mei Hatsume.-

-Ah hola, me llamo Izuku Midoriya. Vengo de parte del Director Nezu por cierto asunto, el director quiere que entre al Festival pero que use dispositivos del Departamento de Soporte para mi ayuda--respondía el peliverde.

Festival Deportivo. Nezu. Sujeto de pruebas. Bebés. La oportunidad perfecta.

-¡De acuerdo! Aquí obtendrás todo lo que buscas, ¡yo te ayudaré! Necesito a alguien para probar mis bebés y ver cuán útiles son para mostrarlos en el Festival. ¿Cuál es tu quirk? -

-No tengo- respondía el peliverde.

¿Cómo que no tenía quirk? Espera eso era fantástico, el podría usar todos los bebés que ella creará para suplir sus carencias. Era perfecto.

-Veo que estas creando tu versión de la pistola de agarre de Batman. Demasiado pesada diría yo, ¿estas usando gas comprimido? Te recomendaría que usarás alguna variante del CO2 y que usarás un cable más fino como los cables nanotecnologicos que usa Eraserhead. Disminuiría el peso y sería más manejable. - respondía el peliverde para el asombroso de Hatsume

-No fanfarronees chico. Eres de Estudios Generales. No podrías hacer algo como lo que hago yo-

-Uhm. Pruebame- responde Izuku a modo de prueba--Si ganó me dejaras participar en la creación de los inventos que necesito y te tomaras una ducha después-

-OK, si pierdes, firmaras ser mi conejillo de indias y no oponer ninguna resistencia a la hora de probar mis bebes-

-Trato hecho-

No hace falta decir que Izuku ganó la prueba al fabricar una versión más ligera de la pistola de agarre que Mei trataba de crear. A la chica le sorprendió como se desenvolvia con los mandos y las ecuaciones...

-Este chico es perfecto, imagina la cantidad de bebés que podríamos hacer-pensaba ella.

Más rápida. Más ligera. Más resistente. Así era la versión de la pistola de agarre de Midoriya. A Hatsume le asombro. Ese chico se había ganado sus respetos. No le importo perder, había encontrado un compañero de trabajo interesante...

-Bien, ¿cuando empezamos? - pregunta Hatsume mientras agarra una llave inglesa y se pone sus gafas.

 _Más tarde_

-Así que buscas un traje de protección completa, con movilidad y resistencia... Veo que tomaste inspiración del Murciélago. ¿No querrías un traje más "explosivo"? - decía Hatsume al señalar un traje que el Deku del universo original uso en su momento, aquel traje blanco que casi le parte la espalda.

-No, no busco un traje muy tecnológico. Me gusta hacer las cosas de forma "artesanal". Además sería gastar dinero a lo tonto. Lo que necesito es un nombre para el traje-

-¿Por qué un nombre? ¿Sabes cuanta gente se interesaría al saber que un quirkless va a participar? -

-¿Y sabes cuanta atención llamaría eso? Prefiero estar en el anonimato... ¿Tienes alguna ave favorita? -

-Bueno sí, el petirrojo. Sabes, es una ave que pese a ser pequeña y elegante, construye de la basura sus nidos y encima se enfrenta a bichos como las arañas. Es como un pequeño matón... - decía Hatsume al divagar - Uhm, oye, petirrojo en inglés es Robin, últimamente está de moda usar los nombres de héroe en inglés y últimamente está teniendo más fama los héroes con símbolo de ave como Hawks. Creo que Robin sería un buen nombre. -

-Pues sí. Es un buen nombre. Ahora debemos hablar sobre que colores usar, espero que no uses uno chillón -

Y así comenzó la amistad entre el Murciélago y la Inventora.

 _Mientras tanto, debajo de las ruinas de un edificio abandonado_ , _en un laboratorio_

Frente a una gran serie de pantallas verdosas, se hallaba Riddler trabajando con la información que robaba. Usaba una gafas oscuras como si quisiera ocultar algo. Toma un sorbo de café, la cafeína mantendría activas sus neuronas.

-Veo que todavía no descansas, ¿no? - una voz en el fondo habla.

-Los grandes planes siempre necesitan toda la atención del científico, parafraseando a Nikola Tesla claro... Veo que te gusta el traje ¿no Luciérnaga? -

-Debo admitir que detrás de toda esa mierda que tienes sabes crear algo genial. Veo que me estás haciendo ese favor que me prometiste- respondía Luciérnaga con la máscara puesta.

-Sí, no fue tan difícil burlar los sistemas de seguridad, pronto tendrás listo los registros de tu viejo pero recuerda la parte del trato. Yo te ayudo con eso y tu me ayudas a tratar con el Murciélago - Riddler se levanta de su sillón.

-Puedo entender que quieras destruir a All Might, ¿pero a Batman? Que yo sepa él no te ha hecho nada.-

-Bueno, algo hizo. Toda la Liga se fue al garete por culpa de la pelea que tuvo Batman contra Slade Wilson. Toda la base y los datos se destruyeron por culpa de él. Además, me gustan los retos. Si el Pingüino no pudo contra él, yo podré. Él es solo un reto para mantener fresca mi mente-

-Estas loco Riddler pero en fin, haz lo que quieras, yo tengo asuntos pendientes por resolver--dice Luciérnaga al darse la vuelta.

-Claro. Todavía te tienes que enfrentar al Jefe Final, entonces tu ganarás. Solo no la cagues.-

-Ni tú con los críos de UA, son fuertes pero no tienen experiencia. Fáciles de neutralizar. -

-Por supuesto que sí mi querido compañero de juegos- dice sonriente Riddler.

Luciérnaga se larga del lugar usando los propulsores de su traje, iba rumbo hacia un gran edificio, la sede de Endeavor. Con su lanzallamas comenzó a dibujar un enorme murciélago. Gritos de oían desde la torre, probablemente alguien habría muerto quemado. Eso no le importaba. El enorme murciélago fue tallado a partir del vidrio fundido, una enorme X lo tachaba.

-Que comienze el espectáculo - dice Luciérnaga cuando ve su obra terminada.


	20. La Amenaza De Los Acertijos

Capitulo 3 : The Riddler

Uwabami se despertó sobresaltada, sentía como si todo se hubiera vuelto más oscuro de lo normal, la cabeza le daba vueltas, no sabía donde estaba. Sentía como si estuviera suspendida sobre algo en el aire, sentía como su pelo caía por completo hacia la fuerza de la gravedad terrestre… Lo único que ella podía recordar era que había terminado de rodar para un anuncio de la marca Dior, luego ella había salido del estudio mientras uno de sus agentes le hacía un recordatorio de su agenda… Ella solo se limito a decir que sí a todo, no le importaba sobre que era, así era la vida de una estrella, si tenía que donar dinero hacía alguna causa solo para recibir el aplauso de todos bueno, estaba bien. Ella era una heroína.

Comienza a preguntarse en donde está, nada tenía sentido, su quirk debería haberla avisado fácilmente quien la iba a atacar… De pronto todo empieza a iluminarse, se encienden las luces bajo una verdosa atmosfera, comienza a oírse unos pasos, cada paso se hace más claro…

-¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?¡Muéstrate si tienes cojones para plantarme cara!- grita la heroína mientras intenta liberarse.

De la verdosa luz emerge una figura masculina. Uwabami se pregunta quien es, jamás había visto a un villano así. Su apariencia contrastaba con su carácter, vestía de forma elegante cual abogado aunque en vez de usar los clásicos colores apagados de un abogado, él usaba el color verde. Montones de interrogantes cubrían su chaqueta, interrogantes de fondo negro. ¿Cuál era su obsesión con las interrogantes? No podía distinguir bien su rostro, el hijo de puta cubría sus ojos bajo unas gafas oscuras y su pelo bajo un sombrero verde… Detrás de esa chaqueta verde observa que lleva una camisa morada acompañada de una corbata negra cuyo símbolo en el cuello era una interrogante. Jugueteaba mientras se acercaba con un bastón, sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes morados…

-Conque esa es la famosa oratoria heroica que tanto alaba el mundo… Me siento estafado, Demóstenes si que era un orador, lastima que el talento se esté perdiendo gracias hacia vuestra misericordia bendita…Tal vez te preguntes por qué estás aquí, sencillo, la respuesta es: quiero jugar un juego- responde con una sonrisa el villano.

-¿De que coño hablas?¿Crees que es momento de bromear idiota?- dice enfurecida Uwabami.

\- Mirate, ¿idiota yo? No lo creo, si fuera idiota ahora mismo habría sufrido una fractura de costilla si no hubiera calculado bien el rapto, no me llames idiota por tu falta de concentración… Ah, yo que tú no intentaba liberarme de esas cadenas, están creadas de un metal que la isla de I-Island denomina Metal N, un metal extraño caído del cielo, seguro que ni te interesa, para tu información ese metal es tan duro que ni siquiera All Might podría destruir con uno de sus famosos SMASH- responde el villano.

-Pero yo no soy All Might-

-Lo sé pero uno nunca debe correr riesgos, tu quirk está relacionado con las serpientes, en especial, en la habilidad de sus mecanorreceptores, facilitándote el hecho de que puedas sentir donde se origina un ataque, como el sentido arácnido de Spider-Man, ¿jugaste su debut de PS4? Es fantástico. Perdón, suelo irme por las ramas a veces… Como te decía, ¿oíste hablar de como el cuerpo humano en situaciones extremas entra en un estado anaeróbico gracias a la adrenalina? Provocando superfuerza como para levantar coches. Me pregunto si eso ocurrirá pero con los quirks, existe la probabilidad de que adquieras una habilidad que te libere del juego como veneno corrosivo o regeneración . Además sale más barato hacerlo así. En fin, como te dije antes, quiero jugar un juego. Las reglas son sencillas, si ganas eres libre, si pierdes mala suerte -

-Debes estar demasiado enfermo como para hacer esto, porque no lo arreglamos a la vieja usanza - responde con una voz seductora Uwabami

-Oh la femme fatale, ahórrate tu juego de seducción, eres muy pequeña para mi intelecto. ¿Crees que la belleza lo es todo? Ultimamente eso es lo que valora la gente, belleza y poder destructivo pero han olvidado lo que nos hace diferentes del resto de la cadena, la inteligencia. Los héroes sois los culpables del retraso evolutivo, sois la imagen del poder, y la gente os imita como si fuerais dioses pero a la verdad vosotros sois solo monos con poderes, no os importa el resto, solo queréis disfrutar de vuestra época de oro. ¡Tú eres culpable de que la gente se haya vuelto más idiota de lo que es! ¿Crees que tu belleza es una bendición? Solo eres una puta barata como las demás que usan la carrera de héroe para alcanzar la fama -

-¡Tú no me conoces! ¡Yo soy una heroína!-

-Pero para ser un héroe hay que tener cerebro, veamos hasta que punto eres inteligente Uwabami…Buena suerte, ah, recuerda esto, recuerda quien soy, estoy dentro de las mentes de los hombres, soy como una llave para el futuro, yo soy Riddler-

Uwabami cae hacia el suelo, ya no estaba suspendida en el aire. Ve a Riddler irse, ella corre hacia él para atacarlo pero de pronto una gran descarga eléctrica recorre su cuerpo. Estaba atrapada en una barrera eléctrica. La puerta se cierra. No hay nadie. Ella está sola.

De pronto siente como que va hacia abajo, el suelo donde estaba empieza a descender hacia una planta desconocida.

-Bienvenida a los juegos Uwabami, aquí se decidirá si eres lo suficientemente apta para pasar al próximo nivel. ¿Lista para el acertijo? Si resuelves este puzzle tus grilletes se abrirán y la puerta de salida se te abrirá, si no mala suerte, debajo de la plataforma en donde te apoyas hay un taque de acido fluorhídrico, el ácido mas potente de todos… Muy bien, escucha atentamente Uwabami: Tengo millones de ojos pero vivo en la oscuridad, tengo millones de orejas pero solo 4 lóbulos. No tengo ningún músculo pero gobierno dos hemisferios. ¿Qué soy? Tu tiempo acaba en 3 minutos.- la transmisión de Riddler se corta, el tiempo había comenzado a correr.

Uwabami mira expectante el reloj. No, así no iba a acabar su vida. Esto debia ser una pesadilla. Seguro que será algún fan resignado que quiere verla suplicar por su vida, no un fan no haría eso… 2 minutos quedaban. Comienza a pensar en la respuesta al acertijo. ¿Millones de oidos pero solo 4 lobulos? ¿Qué es un lóbulo? ¿Cómo reduces millones a eso? ¡¿CUAL ERA LA MALDITA RESPUESTA!? Comienza a gritar pidiendo auxilio, siente como el suelo comienza a desplazarse. Allí estaba su muerte, sentía el calor proveniente del ácido. 1 minuto. 30 segundos. Intenta pensar en todo lo que se le ocurre por la mente pero nada la convencía. De pronto. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Cada segundo que pasa siente ella como el corazón le salta.

-Tiempo. Lo siento Uwabami pero las reglas son las reglas. La respuesta es el cerebro, lástima que tú carezcas de eso. Buen viaje Uwabami.-

De pronto un gas se expande por la sala, aquel gas empieza a hacerle toser a la heroína hasta que… El final de una carrera, el fin de una vida de hipocresía, Uwabami cae hacia el tanque, ella grita ante el miedo a la muerte. Segundos después, lo único que queda es un cuerpo descomponiéndose, lo que una vez fue una bella diosa ahora era un cadáver que se estaba derritiendo.

-Los juegos han comenzado Batman- dice Riddler desde su cuartel mientras graba su voz en un casette.

(Nota del autor: imagina que se corta esto y aparezca una intro de fondo, la música sería esta: watch?v=0CT-rOf3cFk )

 _ **THE BATMAN: EL ARCO DE RIDDLER**_

Aizawa estaba en lo alto de un edificio, en especial, el del antiguo edificio de Los Vigilantes de Naruhata. Observaba el cielo mientras observaba la señal del murciélago en el cielo. Era cuestión de tiempo que el chico llegara…

-Aizawa- una distorsionada voz se oye en el fondo, de las sombras emerge Batman.

-Mierda, espero acostumbrarme a tus entradas espectaculares, es irónico que diga esto…Uhm, nuevo traje. Batman tenemos malas noticias, un villano anda suelto por la ciudad y acaba de matar a Uwabami-

-Te refieres a Riddler, ¿no?- responde BatDeku

-Sí, ese tal Riddler ha comenzado a liarla últimamente. Me extraña su modus operandi, no es un villano como los demás que se quieren hacer conocidos, este es distinto, su grave obsesión con los acertijo está colmando poco a poco la paciencia de la Policía. Con la muerte de Uwabami agranda más su lista de asesinatos…-

-Lo sé, es un logro que alguien haya podido contra Uwabami, su quirk le habría permitido saber quien le iba a atacar. Lamentablemente, esto no se detiene solo con él. Riddler ha formado como una especie de liga de villanos, tiene a su lado a Stain y su secta, a Luciérnaga y a Himiko Toga. Sea quien sea Riddler no es alguien con quien haya que tomarse esto a la ligera-

Aizawa abre fuertemente los ojos al enterarse de los aliados de Riddler.

-Parece que poco a poco nos estamos alejando de lo normal- dice Aizawa

-Aizawa, ¿desde cuando existe lo normal?- dice Batman mientras se acerca cerca de Eraserhead.

-Desde que un chico que se viste de murciélago por las noches es el terror de los criminales desde que ahora un héroe confía en un vigilante…- responde AIzawa mientras baja su mirada hacia el suelo.

-Sí, los tiempos han cambiado… ¿Cómo te va con tus alumnos?- pregunta Batman.

-Algunos siguen traumados por lo ocurrido desde ese día. Kaminari Denki aún lamenta la muerte de Mineta, a veces lo veo ver yendo hacia el cementerio. Toru Hagakure está algo depresiva, se considera una inútil al ver como peleaba Deathstroke. Kirishima está entrenando mucho para ser mas fuerte, Bakugou… Ese es el más afectado. Encima el Director Nezu quiere hacer el Festival Deportivo aún con la clase en ese estado, espero que todo salga bien.-

Batman recibe un leve impacto desde su interior, el Festival Deportivo…

-Ojalá todo resulte bien, entrenalos Aizawa, conviértelos en el terror de los criminales y no en un chiste como Ms. Joke-

Aizawa sonríe ante esa ocurrencia

-Se me olvidaba. Riddler dejo una grabación para ti, ha sido difícil convencerlos de que no lo reproduzcan…- Eraserhead le entrega la grabadora

- _Ding dong, ¿Cómo se encuentra el murciélago de Gotham? Seguramente ya te hayas enterado de lo ocurrido, te lo advertí Batman, te dije que los juegos iban a comenzar. El mundo sabrá quién es más fuerte, el vigilante murciélago o el amo de los acertijos. Ten cuidado detective, te estoy vigilando y también a tu amigo Eraserhead. ¿Cree él que su clase estará a salva de mi? Ya demostre que fui capaz de raptar a Uwabami, ¿quién sabe? ¿a lo mejor pirateo los programas de seguridad del Festival Deportivo? Tu decides detective. Vivir o morir. Haz tu elección.-_

-Está loco- dice Eraserhead enfadado.

-Hay que tomar en cuenta lo que dice, no hay que correr riesgos, pídele a Nezu que refuerze los sistemas de seguridad, Riddler no puede ganarnos.-

De pronto Batman se va, asombrando a Eraserhead quien no lo vio venir al estar pensativo en el mensaje de Riddler.

-Espero acostumbrarme a esto-

 _Un día después_

Izuku Midoriya y Mei Hatsume se encontraban dándole los últimos retoques al traje de Robin. Faltaban pocos días para el Festival Deportivo por lo que debían de asegurarse de que el traje estuviera 100% operativo.

-¿Enserio no necesitas nada más? Podría incluirte un jet propulsado- dice Hatsume

-No. Así estará bien. Ya te dije que prefiero hacer las cosas de forma "manual", y no te preocupes, al final todo el merito del traje ira hacia ti.-

-Eres raro. Me gusta. Oye he pensado que incluirle un casco es una tontería, digo, un casco tipo Batman si da miedo pero un casco sin cuernos y liso, parece como un consolador femenino. Serías el objeto de burlas mi Sargento. He estado ideando en secreto una manera de ocultar tu identidad sin que la gente sepa tu rostro. He diseñado un antifaz que al ponértelo provocara que el traje emule una imagen holográfica sobre tu rostro, en otras palabras, la gente no vera el rostro de Izuku Midoriya usando un antifaz sino a un chico del montón usando un antifaz.- dice Hatsume emocionada

Izuku sonríe ante la idea de Hatsume.

-Es una buena idea. ¿Lo tienes ahora mismo no? No trates de mentirme.-

Hatsume suelta una mueca de fastidio

-Ok Jotaro Midoriya, ahora lo traigo, tú ponte el traje y yo hago la magia-

-Y ahora suelta referencias a JoJo's… Esta mujer es perfecta- dice Izuku

Izuku ya tenía listo el traje de Robin. Se mira al espejo, Hatsume había un buen trabajo al sintetizar de buena manera el prototipo de zylon, el cual le daba más protección y ligereza al traje. Hatsume se acerca con una micro tarjeta agarrada por unas pinzas. Lo inserta dentro de uno de los antebrazos del traje.

-Pontelo- le dice al entregarle el antifaz

Ella configura el antifaz. De pronto un nuevo rostro aparece delante del espejo. Izuku Midoriya ya no estaba, ahora tenía el pelo negro desordenado pero algo corto, ya no tenía esas pecas y aún conservaba la idea original de los ojos blancos.

-Asombroso- dicen al unisono

-Hatsume eres una genio, ¿aceptarias casarte conmigo?-

-Sería un honor señor Joestar- dice burlonamente Hatsume- Soy asombrosa.

Detrás de la puerta del Departamento de Soporte se encuentra una Uraraka triste al oir esa escena. Oh, el amor…

 _ **El Festival Deportivo ha comenzado**_

Ya las demás clases habían desfilado y se habían mostrado al mundo en especial la 1-A. Trataron de mantenerse fuertes y lo lograron. La gente veía que esos niños trataban de actuar como héroes, eso los tranquilizo un poco. Robin aún no había salido, no quería pero debía.

-¡MUY BIEN, ESAS SON TODAS LAS CLASES DE UA! AHORA, COMO ELEMENTO SORPRESA Y A PETICION DEL DIRECTOR NEZU, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, LES PRESENTO AL ALUMNO QUE PREFIERE MANTENER SU IDENTIDAD EN SECRETO, ¡DÉMOSLE LA BIENVENIDA A ROBIN! - gritaba Present Mic

Izuku sale hacia el campo, todos se le quedaron viendo...

-¿Cómo es posible? -

-¿Que cojones? -

-¿¡Por qué le dejan a él usar un traje y a nosotros no?! –

Las camaras apuntan a Robin cuyo traje era rojo y negro. Lucía como Batman aunque usaba un bastón de combate, la gente se comenzaba a preguntar quien era él por suerte Izuku había activado el antifaz. Habia una excepción, Uraraka sabía quién era él. Robin era Izuku.

Aizawa se sorprende al ver a Robin, ¿acaso él era BATMAN?

-¡NO OS QUEJEIS, ROBIN NECESITA DEL TRAJE AL SER QUIRKLESS!- grita Present Mic

La gente comienza a abuchear, héroes como Ms Joke piden que lo retiren ya que podría sufrir ante el Festival. Izuku no hizo caso y siguió su camino. Él tenia cosas mas importantes, tenía que estar preparado por si Riddler iba a atacar.

Desde una isla, una futura esposa observa al héroe quirkless, quedando ella asombrada.

Hitoshi Shinsou observa a Robin, nunca lo había visto, ¿Quién será este tio? Esperaba que él no fuera tan arrogante como la clase de héroes.

El Festival Deportivo había comenzado.

 **Espero que este capitulo os haya gustado. Jejeje no morí, no voy a dejar la historia del Batdeku y mas cuando hay un tio que también esta haciendo su versión de Batman…The hero we need…jejeje no perdere. Ojo que me esforzare con que esto tenga coherencia, no veas como cansa Riddler.**

 **Respecto al traje de Robin, os paso el enlace:** ducklordethan/art/Teen-Titans-775172152

 **Dejad vuestros comentarios abajo, en especial Gabe Logan, él si que hace buenos comentarios.**

 **JERICHO**


	21. Una Pequeña Trampa

Una suave brisa golpea la abierta ventana del cuarto de Rei Todoroki. Era muy de noche, ella se encontraba durmiendo desde hace un gran rato, junto a ella descansaba un pingüino al que llamo Oswald. Se escuchan pasos, una figura encapuchada se acerca. No es el Caballero Oscuro, es otro. Su rostro estaba cubierto de un casco cuya gran parte estaba cubierta de una gran lente cuyo color se asemejaba al crepitar del fuego. Usaba de un traje acolchado, a prueba de altas temperaturas, parecía haber sido sacado de algún proyecto militar. De su espalda sobresalía unos tanques los cuales estaban acompañados de un par de alas y a su vez conectada hacia un lanzallamas. ¿Quién era él? Él era Luciérnaga y se encontraba mirando a la mujer que le dio la vida, la mujer que le puso un nombre nada más al nacer, ella era su madre. Luciérnaga se quita la máscara revelando su rostro el cual estaba deforme, cubierto de cicatrices y de un pelo que una vez fue rojo y ahora era negro carbón… Él era Toya Todoroki, hermano de Shoto Todoroki y aliado de Riddler.

Toya se acerca y se arrodilla, acaricia a su madre sabiendo que este no era su tiempo, que debía esperar si quería hacer bien las cosas. Mira al pingüino de su madre.

-Por favor cuídala hasta que vuelva, hasta que Endeavor pague por lo que hizo- ese último aliento lo dijo con enfado, un enfado que llevaba años reprimiendo en su cuerpo.

Le deja una rosa en su mesilla de noche y se aleja. Activa los propulsores de su espalda y se larga volando hacia el cielo. De pronto, de entre las nubes la bat-ala surcaba los cielos, Batman había localizado a Luciernaga. Toya sonríe. El Murcielago estaba aquí.

La persecución había comenzado. Solo había un lugar para uno entre las nubes. Luciernaga iba muy rápido e intentaba despistar a Batman. Se movía en zigzag en un movimiento de picada para luego subir cual Icaro impulsado. Luciernaga apunta con su lanzallamas y una llamarada azul de gran magnitud, una llamarada que podía hacer derretir el hierro. Sin embargo de la explosión azul la bat-ala emerge como si nada la hubiera pasado. Toya se sorprende que Batman siga vivo pero luego sonríe detrás de esa máscara, esta noche iba a ser divertida.

La batalla continuo. Ahora era por la ciudad, era como jugar al juego del gato y el ratón. Toya usa su lanzallamas y dispara de forma aleatoria entre las paredes de los edificios. Batman intenta atraparlo, comienza a usar la metralleta (las balas no eran letales) pero el traje de Luciernaga estaba diseñado para ser bien maniobrado en el cielo. Si seguía asi no lo iba a atrapar, Izuku apunta a Luciernaga. Las ventanas de la bat-ala se abren y el Caballero Oscuro es disparado hacia Luciernaga. El Caballero Oscuro logra aferrarse a Luciernaga…

-¡Eso es jugar sucio Batman!-

Toya Todoroki intenta liberarse del agarre de Batman pero este no se lo pone fácil. Batman le da un cabezazo a Luciérnaga el cual lo deja atontado por unos segundos. Saca de su cinturón una pistola similar a la pistola de agarre. Izuku intentando mantener el control en el aire dispara a Luciernaga, de la pistola salieron unos cables que se conectaron al pecho de Toya. Era una pistola eléctrica. El villano grita de dolor, era como ser golpeado por un rayo.

Luciernaga pierde el control y cae el vacio y con el Batman. Izuku usa el cuerpo de Toya para aterrizar en el tejado de un edificio. El peliverde se libera de Luciérnaga, aterriza al suelo usando su capa. Toya gime de dolor, esto no debería acabar así. Logra levantarse del suelo, su sistema de vuelo estaba algo dañado. Detrás de esa máscara la sangre empezaba a brotar de su boca, corre hacia Batman para atacarlo pero el logra esquivarlo sin mucha dificultad. Por mas que intentaba atacarle no podía hasta que él lo golpea justo con el casco, su sistema de visión había sido dañado. Saca una granada y la lanza contra Batman. Una gran explosión cubre el escenario, Luciernaga cree haber matado a Batman. De pronto una sombra se aparece detrás de él, el Caballero Oscuro seguía vivo. Dabi se da la vuelta, no, el debía estar muerto. ¿Qué clase de ser era él? Batman golpea con fuerza su boca, la fuerza del impacto logra hacerlo caer al suelo.

-¿Crees que esto me hace daño? Esto no es nada Batman, ¡el dolor es parte de mi ser!

De pronto se oyen ruidos de hélices, la policía había llegado y con él el héroe Air Jet.

-BATMAN Y LUCIERNAGA, DETENEOS SI NO QUEREIS QUE EMPLEEMOS LA FUERZA- grita Air Jet

De nada sirvió eso, Luciérnaga uso su fuego contra ellos. Ya nada quedaba. Todos esos oficiales habían muerto y con el Air Jet, solo quedaban cenizas. Batman grita de impotencia, esto debía acabar ya. Izuku se acerca contra el villano y le lanza una granada adhesiva que lo mantiene atrapado, el peliverde comienza a atacarlo fuertemente. Tumba a Toya al suelo y golpea repetidamente su cabeza hasta que el casco se rompe revelando su identidad. La sangre cubría la cara de Dabi, pese a aquel castigo, Dabi sonreía.

-¡ESCUCHAME PEDAZO DE MIERDA, TIENES DOS OPCIONES: O ME DICES QUIEN ES RIDDLER O TE MANDO A TARTARO!-

-¿Crees que eso me importa Batman? No tienes ninguna oportunidad para detenernos… ¿Quién no te dice que Riddler ha previsto esto y ha actuado mientras tu estabas peleando conmigo? Dime Batman, ¿Qué se esconde detrás de esa mascara? ¿Por qué ocultas tu rostro bajo esa mascara?...¿Que maldad te han hecho para que te conviertas en esto? Solo eres un crio que juega a ser el héroe-

Batman no quería seguir oyendo más, le da el ultimo ataque a Luciérnaga, dejándolo inconsciente. De pronto algo extraño ocurre en el cielo, un foco verde ilumina el cielo. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro…

Un enorme símbolo de interrogación cubria el cielo como la bat-señal. Los demás focos decían otras cosas…

 _¿Quién vigila a los vigilantes?_

 _¿Cómo derrotas al todopoderoso Dios?_

 _El poder no es inocente_

 _Los demonios vienen del cielo que hemos construido_

 _Adiviname esto: Escondidos como ratas pero sin su consentimiento, obligados a moverse perpetuamente si quieren vivir, no hace distinción de personas el experto, la casa de la bruja mala es su celda._

 _HAS FALLADO_

 _HAS FALLADO_

 _HAS FALLADO_

¿Bruja mala? ¿Casa? Es una fábrica de químicos. No hace distinción el experto… No, experto en ingles es ACE y el lugar es una fabrica. Ace Chemicals.

Batman corre hacia ese lugar lo más rápido que puede. Llego tarde, llego tarde…Todos esos inocentes disfrazados de héroes profesionales habían fallecido, dejaron de moverse, aquel collar eléctrico los mato…La sangre de los inocentes cubria el suelo. ¿Cómo no lo vio? Izuku cae al suelo arrodillado, el había llegado tarde.

-¿El Cabalero Oscuro llora? Oh la caída del mito… Esto Batman es solo una prueba, ríndete si no quieres que mas inocentes mueran, no eres rival mí, ¡para Riddler! Soy mas inteligente que tú, ¿acaso quieres que lo vuelva a demostrar?- hablaba Riddler a través de una pantalla retro de cine, solo se podía ver parte de su rostro pero no sus ojos ni su pelo pero si su indumentaria.- Dime Batman, ¿es Dios todopoderoso y bondadoso a la vez?- dice riéndose Riddler mientras Batman seguía anonadado pero furioso a la vez


	22. Curiosidad

He visto un comentario que dice que si hiciera estas historias en inglés tendría más seguidores, ¿es eso cierto? ¿Que opináis? Mi nivel de inglés es mediocre... ¿Alguien que traduzca? Es solo curiosidad pero aún así quisiera que esto tuviera más repertorio, pq por ejemplo hay otra historia de BatDeku en Fanfiction que esta en inglés y tiene más seguidores y comentarios que el mio y me desconcierta ya que yo tengo pensado un universo con mi versión de BatDeku incluso metiendo a Darkseid y la Justice League... Decídmelo en los comentarios. Ah si no habéis leído el nuevo capítulo de anoche, leedlo


	23. Pequeñas Revelaciones

-Lo siento…No tenemos datos de él señor…Eraserhead- decía un oficial de la prisión Tártaro.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-preguntaba Aizawa mientras veía a Dabi en el otro lado de la ventana.

-Los villanos tienden a veces a ser personas "sin identidad", desaparecen y luego se les da por muertos. Además que se ha intentado extraerle datos como el nombre o motivaciones pero nada…Me sorprende que como Batman pudo noquearlo con lo resistente que es este tío- decía eloficial que protegía sus ojos tras unas gafas oscuras.

-Genial, cada día otro villano que no para de joder. Por curiosidad, ¿por qué llevas gafas de sol?-

-Oh…Es por unas cicatrices, ya sabes, una infancia horrible, siempre las llevo puestas, se ha vuelto un hábito para mí- responde el oficial.

-Lo entiendo, perdón por…-

-No se preocupe. Usted está expuesto a toda esta tensión creada por estos villanos. Mejor váyase y descanse, ahora me lo llevo a este a su celda-

Aizawa asiente y se va. El oficial se queda solo, este sonríe de forma ladina, se quita la gorra y las gafas. Se abanica con la gorra mientras se ve la verdadera apariencia del oficial, unos cicatrizados párpados que cubrían unos ojos carmesí…

-Cuidado con los mentirosos Eraserhead…A veces dicen la verdad- decía el oficial o mejor dicho, Shigaraki Tomura mientras observaba las gafas.

Shigaraki voltea la mirada hacia Luciérnaga, este sonríe confiado, Luciérnaga estaba atento. Le suelta una mirada de "ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora".

 _Mientras en otro lugar…_

En una casa del distrito de Musutafu, en una habitación de luces apagadas se hallaba un joven de nombre Hitoshi Shinsou.

Dormía algo incómodo. Por su juvenil mente pasaban flashes del pasado, un pasado donde estaba su madre y…un señor cuyo rostro no podía recordar. Un señor que parecía tener alguna relación con él.

Una delgada figura femenina de pelo blanco entra en la habitación, el viento corre a través de las ventanas…Ve a Shinsou dormido y se arrodilla ante él.

-Hermano…Está en ti continuar con el legado de papa- No hay en la habitación. Solo Shinsou y cierto bastón de combate.

 _2 horas más tarde…En la batcueva_

-Amo Midoriya, me parece a mí que necesita tomarse un descanso. Sé que Batman no descansa pero Batman es humano y la biología humana exige descanso normalmente- la voz de Alfred resuena por la batcueva.

-Perdón Alfred pero no puedo. Intento saber que planea hacer Riddler luego de lo ocurrido en ACE Chemicals, saber su próximo ataque y…-Izuku sonaba cada vez más "paranoico".

-Señor tranquilícese. Poniéndose en ese plan no resolverá nada. Usted será el Caballero Oscuro pero no es todopoderoso, admiro como un adolescente como tú tenga un gran potencial pero debe recordar que afuera siempre habrá alguien que intente hacerlo caer…Ese tal Riddler no es nada del otro mundo, sí, está a la par que usted peor por dentro es como un jugador de ajedrez. Un jugador obsesionado con ganar y demostrar que él es el mejor-

-Tienes razón pero tú sabes que esto es importante, hoy han muerto gente inocente y yo no me di cuenta. Y no solo eso, tal vez él ataque el Festival Deportivo y…-

El sonido de una bofetada resuena por todo el lugar….

-Permiteme recordarle que todo buen estratega hace que sus enemigos sientan miedo ante la impotencia de no descifrar sus próximos ataques…Vaya a descansar ahora señor.-

Izuku asiente al mensaje de Alfred, tenía razón. No iba a dejar que el miedo lo dominará.

 _En UA, por la mañana…_

Mei Hatsume se encontraba en el taller, pensando e ideando sobre como mejorar sus bebés solo que esta vez era diferente. El poder de una máquina era asombroso pero tenía limitaciones, y a veces esas limitaciones conllevaban la muerte de gente inocente.

Levanta su mirada y se topa con el ya finalizado traje prototipo de Robin. Había que decir que el traje estaba operativo, en especial la capa.

Ella mira por ambos lados si hay alguien en el taller. No había nadie. Saca la capa del traje de Robin y se lo pone en el cuello, Hatsume siente que la capa le da poder, ¿así se sintieron los legionarios romanos? Delante del espejo hace oses que rozaban entre lo heroico y combativo. Para ella esto era lo más cercano a ser un héroe…

-La capa te queda bien pero te recomendaría usar una máscara- aquella voz… Era la de Izuku.

El peliverde camina hacia la impresora digital.

-Una máscara que te proteja de impactos y que se vea…asombrosa- decía Izuku mientras ejecutaba los datos.

-¿Qué haces Midoriya?- pregunta la pelirrosa asombrada.

-Ayudarte básicamente-

El producto estaba listo. Una máscara parecida a la de Batman pero adecuada a la fisonomía femenina. El peliverde se lo da, ella observa fijamente la máscara y se la pone.

.¡Es fantástica!- decía Mei al mirarse en el espejo- ¡Solo me faltaría el bat-movil y estaría mucho mejor!

-No creo que con un coche vayas a poder combatir en sitios estrechos… Hatsume, ¿soñaste alguna vez con ser una heroína?- pregunta sin pelos en la lengua Midoriya.

Hatsume lo mira y suspira….

-Sí, siempre lo he querido pero mi quirk no está hecho para el combate-

-¿Y desde cuando ha sido un impedimento eso? Para espionaje sería excelente…Hatsume, eres inventora y sabes por qué, porque sabes que el ingenio y la inteligencia es el mayor arma que tiene el hombre y eso es lo que nos ha definido hasta hoy. Hatsume, tú podrías ser una heroína- dice decidido Izuku.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Hatsume, acelerando el pulso de su corazón.

-Necesitas entrenamiento…-

01010011 01001000 01001001 01000111 01000001 01010010 01000001 01001011 01001001 00100000 01010100 01001111 01001101 01010101 01010010 01000001 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010010 01001001 01000100 01000100 01001100 01000101 01010010

 **Sacad vuestras conclusiones…**

 **PD: Gabe Logan, la razón por la que Izuku-Joker no ha hecho una masacre es porque todavía es un principiante, o sea, todavía no cuenta con secuaces o con capital para bombas y trampas. Pero…Él hará méritos para que la gente lo llame el Príncipe payaso del crimen.**


	24. Negociaciones y Preludio al Festival

Slade Wilson se hallaba en su celda. Tirado en el suelo, con sus piernas recogidas por sus brazos, mientras pasaba otra noche más en esta prisión japonesa. La Prisión Tártaro, si por él fuera, él le cambiaría el nombre a Asilo Arkham en honor a la literatura lovecraftiana ya que este lugar era un popurrí de criminales, criminales de los más diversos rozando niveles de sadismo y maldad considerables.

Confinado en estas 4 paredes preparadas para que el Exterminador no causara problemas, había pasado un tiempo desde que el Caballero Oscuro le derrotará y le arrebatará su ojo… Todavía recordaba aquella batalla tan apoteósica, los dos peleando hasta el límite mientras la ciudad se hallaba en su juicio final. Cayendo de un rascacielos, derrumbando edificios y persecución en la autopista… Aquella batalla podría haber sido la culminación o el tope de su carrera, el éxito, si tan solo no hubiera perdido ante ese crío.

Todavía lo podía ver a él, quizás fuera producto de su honor manchado, oculto bajo una tenue sombra, de pie, con la misma apariencia de la última batalla. Herido pero firme todavía, con aquella herida que su katana hizo y con la máscara partida revelando parte de su rostro. A donde iba, siempre lo veía. Siempre recordando su fracaso. Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, Deathstroke deseaba salir de esta prisión solo para detener a ese adolescente que pretendía ser un héroe.

Recordaba bien su cara, la cara de ese chico peliverde que no debía tener menos de 15 años… 15 años, la edad que podría tener el hijo que no pudo ver crecer. Deathstroke no siempre fue un mercenario, sí, estaba en su ADN y en su entrenamiento ser un cazador, pero él a su vez fue una vez padre de un niño de cabellos morados. Un niño que se llamaba Hitoshi Shinsou.

Hubo una época anterior, una época en donde las cosas comenzaban a ser perfectas, una época en donde el Exterminador iba a dejar de existir ¿Por cuál motivo? Había una mujer, ¡oh que mujer!, de belleza tanto interna como externa, casi parecía no ser humana por su pureza. De pelo color azul cielo y ojos claros, mirada serena y suave figura. Aquella mujer fue, es, y será la musa de Wilson. Su nombre era Mihoko Shinsou.

Él era joven, no iba a quedarse mucho tiempo en Japón debido a ciertos negocios pero ella hizo que él se quedará. Ella era una mujer con una bondad que ya no se encontraba, una mujer que creía que había un futuro mejor. Poco a poco ella le mostró una visión distinta del mundo. Un mundo que podía llegar a convivir en paz como en aquella canción de Hans Zimmer , _Men Are Still Good,_ ella le mostro la luz.

Él sabía que ella no aprobaría su oficio, ¿mentirle a ella mientras él seguía ejerciendo de mercenario? Al final él eligió tener una nueva vida con ella. Se comprometieron y se casaron. Dos personas de diferentes nacionalidades se juntaron en el altar. Slade no daba crédito en ese entonces. Había alcanzado la felicidad. Más tarde la alegría creció una vez más con la llegada de su hijo. Hitoshi Shinsou.

Él representaba su nuevo camino, su redención. Ya no más derramamiento de sangre insano, la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para ser humano. Debido a eso su hijo se llamaría así : Hitoshi, que traducido es, benevolencia o humanidad.

Hitoshi Shinsou, un niño destinado a hacer algo grande, un niño que de seguro heredó el metagen de Deathstroke. Un niño que tomaría un camino mejor que Slade. Pero nada dura para siempre, la felicidad es efímera. ¿Quién quería contratar a un quirkless? Una crisis asoló a Japón en ese entonces, las empresas buscaban mano de obra sobrehumana. ¿Para que quiero contratar a un quirkless como oficinista si fácilmente habría uno con super-velocidad que haría los informes más rápidos? Los quirks en este mundo era como tener un título universitario, si no lo tenías tu vida se volvía una completa basura…

Mihoko le instaba a continuar hacia adelante aunque la vida no le sonriera en ese momento. Ver la inocente cara de Hitoshi al llegar luego de un duro día infernal… No se comparaba con nada. Sin embargo, las deudas comenzaban a acrecentarse. A veces, la vida que dejamos atrás llama a la puerta en momentos que uno no espera… No hace falta decir como acabo esto… Al final, aunque lo hiciera por ellos, no sirvío de nada. Ella se fue con su hijo, dejando a Slade destrozado.

-¿Llorando por tu hijo, Slade?- una desconocida voz resuena, provenía de la antigua celda de Cobblepot antes de ser internado en enfermería.- Por favor, no trates de evadir la pregunta. No somos niños pequeños.

-¿Cómo coño sabes eso?- pregunta Slade -¿Quién cojones eres?

Se ríe levemente – Solo soy alguien que tiene asuntos por terminar señor Wilson. Alguien como usted, el que yo sepa de la existencia de tu hijo es mérito de un amigo mío, ¿se acuerda del carcelero que se despidió de usted y el Pingüino nada más en el primer día de ingresar en esta prisión? Para ser un carcelero es demasiado listo, no creo que una mente como la de él deba vagar libremente afuera, le podría traer problemas a cierto Murciélago- de la celda del otro lado se muestra quien es, Luciernaga.

Slade lo escucha con atención al preso de enfrente.

-Te pasaste mucho tiempo delante del sol- se burla Slade al ver las quemaduras que cubrían el rostro de Dabi.

-Selección natural como diría Riddler. Creo que esto le interesa saber… Su hijo, Hitoshi Shinsou, sigue aquí en Japón y no muy lejos de esta ciudad. Increíble que su madre no se lo haya llevado a otro país como Rusia. Él no recuerda mucho su existencia, creo que seria la oportunidad perfecta para recuperar ese tiempo perdido de padre e hijo.- dice en un tono algo pomposo Luciernaga.

Slade se queda mirando fijamente a Dabi, aquella oferta era tentadora.

-¿Qué busca ese tal Riddler? Tal vez me interese su motivación-

-Muy fácil, dígame Deathstroke, ¿ha soñado con destruir al Caballero Oscuro?- sonríe con maldad Dabi.

Slade le responde con una sonrisa. Un trato había sido firmado. Deathstroke volverá.

 _Mientras tanto…_

Enji Todoroki, alias Endeavor, se dirigía a su despacho por la mañana. Era temprano para el trabajador común, pero para Endeavor eso no le importaba ya que aquello formaba parte de su disciplina. Entra a su despacho y se encuentra con una foto de…Touya. Aquello le sorprende, hacia tiempo que no sabia nada de su desaparecido…hijo. Enji se detiene y mira fijamente la foto, no parecía nueva, se notaba que tenía años la foto. Detrás de la foto, un mensaje:

 _¿Qué fue rojo, ahora carbón y quiere continuar con el ciclo de Edipo?_

De pronto las luces comienzan a parpadear, Endeavor empieza a invocar sus llamas por si alguien atacaba, pero nada. El ordenador se enciende. Una tenue luz verdosa parpadeante sale de la pantalla, comienzan a pasar fotos antiguas de Touya cada cual más atemorizante que la otra, luego documentos sobre Rei y su internamiento…

- _El lado oscuro de la Luna. Información desclasificada, llena de corrupción, maltrato y un deseo insaciable por ser el Número 1… No creo que a la prensa le guste esto, ni siquiera a los héroes. Ah lo siento, perdón por la falta de modales, soy Riddler, por favor no me interrumpa, conozco de sobra su euforia. Quizá se esté preguntando como es que yo, una de las mentes más inteligentes, se haya tomado las molestias de dejarle un regalo. La verdad señor Todoroki es que quiero jugar a un juego._

 _Por años ha intentado crear el vástago que tenga el poder suficiente para derrotar a All Might, pero por más hijos que Rei Todoroki le daba, ninguno era lo suficiente apto como para ser el digno sucesor. No hace falta decir que el matrimonio fue un absoluto desastre y que usted con toda valentía encerró a su mujer. De entre sus hijos, el mayor Touya Todoroki al que usted consideraba débil y desaparecido… ¡está vivo! Creo yo que usted sabra quién es…-_

De la pantalla sale una imagen de Luciérnaga causando el caos

 _-Todo tiene un precio Endeavor. Tenga cuidado, quizá no solo Luciernaga vaya por usted. Vivir o morir. Haz tu elección-_

La transmisión se corta. Enji Todoroki no daba crédito, ese bastardo de Riddler lo había amenazado, le había declarado la guerra y no solo eso, Touya había enloquecido. Endeavor furioso tira su escritorio hacia un lado. Endeavor se da cuenta de algo, de entre las ruinas del escritorio había un objeto. Parecía una lámpara de neón pero con forma de interrogante. Riddler había lanzado los dados.

 _Mientras tanto…_

Hitoshi Shinsou recién se había levantado, apenas el sol había salido pero eso no le importaba mucho, él estaba observando fijamente el bastón de combate que había delante de él. No sabía de donde provenía, él no creía que su madre lo haya puesto allí en mitad de la noche. Él no sabía como pero sentía como una afinidad hacia ese bastón.

Lo agarra y comienza a girarlo entre sus manos. La vida le enseño que no siempre puedes depender de tu quirk, y más si la gente te dice que tu quirk es más propio de un villano, la vida no siempre te iba a dar las cosas en bandeja, hasta los más grandes héroes no dependían solo de su quirk sino que entrenaban su cuerpo para la defensa… Últimamente esa visión decaía en esta generación, eso se veía claramente en los exámenes de ingreso de UA. No era All Might, él no contaba con un poder sobrehumano capaz de cambiar el clima. Solo era un humano normal.

El Festival Deportivo se acercaba y está sería la oportunidad de poder entrar a la Clase de Héroes, además debía darlo todo en el Festival, mucha gente lo vería y quizás si vieran el desempeño que daría pues podría impulsarlo a entrar en esa Clase. No sería el único que intentaría entrar de la Clase de Estudios Generales pero al menos tenía mas oportunidades que el resto, en especial con Izuku Midoriya que no contaba con ningún quirk.

El bastón era ligero pero tenía firmeza, quizás se le habría caído a un héroe mientras patrullaba… Bueno, no era muy probable que un villano te dejara un objeto, eso solo ocurría en las películas. Podría quedárselo, UA permite que en el Festival se utilicen objetos que permitan ayudar al usuario en el combate siempre y cuando no le de una gran ventaja contra el otro concursante. Podría ir al Departamento de Soporte y pedir que le presten material de apoyo como un traje que tenga cierta protección, si iba a enfrentarse a la Clase de Heroes era obvio que ellos contarían con habilidades como control sobre el fuego o piel de acero.

 _En UA_

Shinso caminaba hacia el Departamento de Soporte hasta que por fin llega al lugar. Toca la puerta pero se da cuenta de que esta abierta, llama desde el otro lado pero no hay nadie. ¿A dónde habrá ido el resto del Departamento? Entra y parece que no hay nadie. Observa que está un poco desordenado el lugar, encuentra papeles que detallan el diseño de un traje, mostrando palabras como flexibilidad y rigidez.

-Uhm, al parecer no soy el único que ha pensado en eso- piensa el chico pelomorado.

-Eres tú I… Ah otro alumno, ¿Qué te trae por aca?- una voz femenina suena detrás de él.

Shinso se da la vuelta y la ve, era una chica de su edad con el cabello rosa y vestida de mecánica.

-Hola, venía para ver si me podían crear unas cosas para el Festival Deportivo.- decía Shinso cansadamente.

-¿AH SI? Genial… ¿Que buscas exactamente? ¿un propulsor? ¿un traje cibernético?...- la chica pelo rosa sonaba muy eufórica.

-No. Buscaba un traje que me permitiera tener flexibilidad y resistencia-

-Oh curioso… ¡Está bien! ¿De qué color lo tienes pensado? Últimamente se sigue la moda en negro porque es más Deluxe o algo por el estilo…-

¿Acaso era asi todo el tiempo? Insoportable.

-Con algo oscuro me conformo, solo busco algo de protección en la lucha, el color es lo de menos.-dice tajantemente.

-Uhm, el negro te sentirá bien pero se vería muy simple si no le agregas algo más… Creo que unos detalles como líneas de color azul junto con un gran emblema en el pecho, sí, ¡sería perfecto!-

-Sí. Lo que tú digas-

Mientras Shino y Hatsume siguen hablando, Izuku se encontraba detrás mirando fijamente a Shinso como si fuera él una de las pocas personas con cabeza en este mundo.

 **FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO**

La gente sigue mirando todavía a Izuku quien usaba su identidad temporal de Robin. La revelación de que Robin era quirkless conmociono al público quienes pedían que lo quitaran, que un quirkless no podía concursar en esta clase de eventos.

Las demás clases lo ven, ellos empiezan a abuchearle excepto la clase 1-A, en especial Uraraka Ochaco. Ella no era tonta, él sabía que detrás de ese holograma facial se escondía Izuku.

Izuku nota la mirada de Bakugou, parece enfurecido como un perro rabioso cuya cadena le impide escapar.

Escucha pasos atrás, de entre las sombras emerge Hatsume Mei quien usaba una especie de traje femenino de Batman. Era como una especie de…Batgirl o algo por el estilo. Obviamente la reacción del público cayo de mal en peor ya que consideraban que estaban haciendo apología al vigilante murciélago.

El traje de Hatsume consistía de un tono más oscuro en vez del gris de Batman, el emblema estaba formado por un murciélago dorado al igual que las protecciones de brazos al igual que las botas. Todavía quería usar el tono steampunk en el traje por lo que usaba los lentes de su casco en sus ojos. Su pelo no estaba recogido por lo que se veía sus mechones rosados. El traje le favorecía.

-Veo que tomaste cierta inspiración en Batman-dice Robin

-Lo sé, un poco de controversia no causa mal a nadie- sonríe Hatsume

De nuevo se escuchan más pasos, era Hitoshi Shinsou. Shinsou no paraba de mirarlo fijamente, lo estaba analizando. Su traje consistía de un tono oscuro que cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo, se notaba que tenía protección porque aumentaba un poco la musculatura del adolescente. En su pecho había un emblema azul, como la cabeza de un ave, minimalista pero atemorizante como el símbolo de murciélago. Parecía que Hatsume lo puso a propósito con el tema Robin. Detrás de su cintura había como una especie de bastón de combate, aquel bastón le resultaba familiar.

Tres estudiantes enmascarados. Una batgirl. Un hijo de Deathstroke que no conocía su pasado. Un Caballero Oscuro oculto. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Izuku voltea su mirada y se topa con Midnight, ella lo mira coquetamente, le guiña un ojo. Midnight llama a Bakugou a que de un discurso…

-Sensei, voy a quedar primero- esas fueron las palabras de Bakugou

Esas palabras acrecentaron la ira de las clases secundarias y el asombro del público. Era obvio que Kacchan diría algo así, ojala él pudiera cambiar y pudiera dejar de considerarse un dios. Kacchan sale del escenario, Izuku cruza su mirada con él. No, ese no era el Bakugou de siempre, este era un Bakugou más apagado…

-Muy bien, con eso podemos movernos directamente a nuestro primer evento…Y la primera ronda del destino de este año es…ESTA- dice Midnight señalando la gran pantalla que decía CARRERA DE OBSTACULOS.-

-Conque una carrera de obstáculos- dice Robin.

-¡La pista hace un anillode casi 4 kilometros alrededor del estadio!- dice uno.

-¡Es una carrera entre 11 clases!- dice otro

-Siempre hablamos de nuestra libertad en el campus, ¡Bueno, de esto se trata! ¡Son libres de hacer cualquier cosa, cualquiera siempre y cuando permanezcan dentro de la pista! Empecemos entonces… en sus marcas… COMIENCEN-

Las demás clases corren hacia la estrecha entrada. Un caos, todos apretados ante esa puerta estrecha. ¿Qué le depararía en esta prueba al Caballero Oscuro? ¿Cuál era el próximo movimiento de Riddler? 

Tres estudiantes enmascarados. Una batgirl. Un hijo de Deathstroke que no conocía su pasado. Un Caballero Oscuro oculto. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y si es así decídmelo en los comentarios que siempre se agradece unas breves palabras que te digan en donde estás bien o en donde vayas (en especial a ti Gabe Logan que eres el comentarista serio que todos necesitamos y nadie merece). Quiero recalcar que en este universo Shinsou si es hijo de Slade Wilson, considero que sería interesante darle un matiz al personaje y asi darle un impulso ya que pretendo que este personaje sea principal. Originalmente él iba a ser el Sombrerero Loco que iba a estar enamorado de Uraraka y que la raptaría y haría que BatDeku la salvara, lo típico. Pero luego lo cambie. Creo que tiene más futuro como…Nightwing. Es gracioso en los comics Nightwing y Deathstroke son como agua y aceite pero aquí son padre e hijo.**

 **¿Habrá un Robin? Obvio y será como en los cómics, será un crío y será un personaje canon dentro de MHA. Kouta Izumi, solo piensalo, con esa mirada agresiva sería perfecta para el antifaz**

 **Respecto a la búsqueda del sucesor de OFA, es obvio que Izuku no lo aceptara, lo digo porque perdería la gracia ya que hay fics donde plantean un Izuku sin quirk pero luego le dan el OFA lo cual le quita la gracia. Ah respecto a Shinsou, en este universo él si se ha entrenado, teniendo en cuenta que él habrá pensado que un héroe no siempre se defiende con un quirk, que hay héroes como Eraserhead que son expertos en combate y son grandes, además que no es bueno siempre depender de un quirk. ¿Os imagináis una batalla entre Izuku y Shinsou de este universo imaginario? Decidmelo en los comentarios. Adios.**


End file.
